Alasan Terbesar
by Widzilla
Summary: Ketika Boboiboy telah berubah... Apakah perasaan Fang padanya juga akan berubah? Warning! Genderbender and OOC alert! Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing.
1. The change

**Boboiboy: Alasan Terbesar (The Biggest Reason)**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Fanfiction by widzilla**

**Warning! Genderbender alert! Contain OOC.**

**Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing.**

**Language: Indonesia and Malaysia (as the conversation between characters)**

* * *

Suara bel sekolah berdering keras menandakan waktu sekolah telah usai, membuat para siswa SD Pulau Rintis berhamburan keluar gedung. Dengan semangat mereka berlari menuju rumah masing-masing sambil tertawa-tawa. Beberapa ada yang dijemput orang tua mereka, beberapa ada yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya… tak terkecuali…

"Hari ini akulah yang dah kalahkan kau, Boboiboy! Akuilah itu!"

"Enak je! Tadi kau tengok sendiri aku berlari mendahuluimu, Fang!"

"Mana ada? Aku jelas-jelas beberapa senti di depan kau!"

"Grrrr!"

Pemandangan yang sudah lumrah di lingkungan Pulau Rintis setiap usai bel pulang sekolah, di mana seorang bocah bertopi oranye berdebat dengan temannya yang lebih tinggi berkacamata.

Ketiga teman mereka, seorang anak perempuan berjilbab dengan jepitan bunga di samping, anak perempuan yang setahun lebih muda dari mereka dengan kaca mata lebar dan berwajah Tionghoa, serta bocah laki-laki dengan tubuh besar gemuk berkulit hitam yang setahun lebih tua di antara mereka, hanya bisa menggeleng kepala setiap perseteruan kedua cowok itu mulai.

Tak hanya di sekolah, Boboiboy dan Fang selalu berdebat hampir di setiap saat. Tentu saja Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tak pernah serius menggubris ataupun melerai keduanya, toh akan berlanjut kapan pun kedua orang itu inginkan.

"Haiyo… sudahlah _ma_… Korang tak pernah damai sikitpun… Kitorang penat sangat lerai kalian…" Ying menghela napas sambil berjalan di samping Yaya menggubris kedua cowok di depan mereka dengan logat khasnya.

"Hmph!" sekarang Fang dan Boboiboy saling membuang muka.

"Aish… tak pernah ke korang bosan berdebat macam ni terus…? Kita je bosan tengok korang macam ni…" Yaya turut menghela napas sambil membetulkan tentengan tas di punggungnya. Ying tertawa kecil melihat Boboiboy dan Fang semakin membuang muka "Yah, sudahlah… nanti mestilah diam juga mereka…"

"Hei! Kalian nak mengerjakan PR hari ini bersama tak? Aku rasa.. aku nak banyak membutuhkan bantuan…"

"Gopal, bila kau ni macam boleh belajar sendiri…? Awas kalau kau cuma tengok Kerja Sekolah kitorang nanti…" omel Ying pada Gopal yang kemudian terkekeh dan nyengir.

"Ah, boleh juga …! Kita kerjakan kat kedai Tok Aba je ya…"

Yaya dan Ying kembali protes pada Gopal yang setuju dengan saran Boboiboy karena menginginkan suguhan cokelat gratis di kedai kakek dari temannya itu. Fang menyetujui tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata sama sekali dan hanya mengikuti teman-temannya berjalan menuju kedai Tok Aba.

Sebuah kedai kecil berdiri di tengah-tengah taman yang asri dan hijau. Seorang kakek dan sebuah robot bulat kecil berwarna kuning tengah melayani beberapa pelanggan yang baru saja selesai menikmati cokelat di kedai.

"Atok…! Ochobot…! Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Boboiboy… Wah, ramai sekali… Nak kerjakan PR bersama lagi ke?" sambut kakek dari Boboiboy yang masih memiliki semangat tinggi di usianya yang tak muda lagi itu. Anak-anak yang rajin berkunjung ke kedai itu melempar senyum dan duduk mengelilingi kedai sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tas masing-masing. Sementara Boboiboy membantu sedikit pekerjaan kakeknya mencuci gelas-gelas bekas pelanggan sebelumnya. Barulah ia turut duduk bersama teman-temannya mengerjakan PR.

"Aduuuh! Amboy, susah sekali soal nomor 35 ini! Yaya, bantulah aku…!" Gopal menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat pekerjaan gadis berjilbab sahabatnya. Namun Yaya mendengus kecil "Ei, cuba dihitung dulu! Jangan langsung main tengok je kau ni…!"

Gopal kembali mengeluh hingga akhirnya Yaya dan Ying memberi bantuan padanya dengan membantu menghitung bersama soal Matematika yang ada di buku.

Boboiboy jelas-jelas terlihat kesusahan. Mata pelajaran Matematika bukanlah mata pelajaran yang disukai bocah bertopi terbalik itu. Kini ia hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala sembari menunggu gilirannya bertanya pada Yaya dan Ying yang masih mengajari Gopal.

Di samping Boboiboy, nampak Fang dengan mudahnya mengerjakan soal-soal PR Matematika. Boboiboy menggeser tubuhnya dan memohon "Fang… tolong la bantu aku menghitung ini… Kau mengerjakan dengan senang sangat, tolong la bantu aku…"

"Hmph, mestilah aku lagi senang kerjakan ni… tak macam kau… Aku ni lagi bijak darimu, Boboiboy…!" Fang tertawa bangga pada dirinya merendahkan Boboiboy yang menghela napas dan memutar matanya sebal pada Fang "Ye la tu… Nah, kau nak bantu aku tak…?"

"Hmm… baiklah… sini buku kau…" Fang duduk menghadap Boboiboy dan membantunya menghitung. Tok Aba tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu akrab dan saling membantu mengerjakan PR. Meski Fang memang selalu sigap bersaing dan bahkan terobsesi ingin mengalahkan Boboiboy, namun bocah itu tetaplah sahabat cucunya yang amat sangat bisa diandalkan. Tak pernah ia menolak jika yang lain membutuhkan bantuan.

* * *

Pada suasana yang damai itu tiba-tiba angin perlahan berhembus semakin kencang. Semua orang merasakan adanya getaran di tanah. Para penduduk Pulau Rintis berhamburan keluar rumah takut terhadap gempa yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun di luar rumah mereka disambut sebuah kapal luar angkasa raksasa di langit. Semua orang terkagum-kagum, namun ketakutan kini melanda mereka begitu melihat siapa yang muncul dari pesawat luar angkasa tersebut.

Bukan hanya para penduduk Pulau Rintis, Adu Du dan Probe turut keluar dari markas mereka di tanah kosong. Keduanya berlarian panik menuju area penduduk Pulau Rintis dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan penuh horor. Tak urung bocah-bocah yang tadi sedang mengerjakan PR bersama, Boboiboy dan teman-temannya turut berlari menuju orang-orang yang berkumpul di mana menjadi pusat pesawat luar angkasa itu muncul dari langit.

"EJO JO!"

Seringai licik terlukis di bibir alien hijau berkepala kotak yang adalah rival Adu Du itu.

"Kau! Belum kapok kah kau kemari lagi, Ejo Jo!" Adu Du berteriak kesal. Boboiboy yang melihat teman aliennya itu berlari mendekat bersama sahabat-sahabatnya "Adu Du!"

"Hahahah! Aku kembali untuk merampas _koko_ yang ada di sini dan menguasai bumi ini tentunya… Tapi, hal itu nak kukesampingkan dulu… Karena… Aku ini masih dendam padamu, Boboiboy! Kan kubelasah kau hingga tak bersisa lagi!"

Para penduduk Pulau Rintis ketakutan melihat senjata-senjata dan pasukan robot tempur yang keluar dari pesawat luar angkasa. Yaya dan Ying dengan sigap membantu mereka mengungsi dari tempat tersebut. Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal yang gemetaran tetap berdiri di tempat siap tak siap menghadapi Ejo Jo di hadapan mereka. Adu Du dan Probe tak segan membantu.

"BOBOIBOY... KUASA TIGA!"

"Ayo! Lawan dia, Boboiboy!" para penduduk yang menonton dari kejauhan berseru memberi semangat Boboiboy yang telah membagi tubuhnya menjadi tiga kekuatan. Para sahabatnya turut maju mendampingi dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

"Maju, Probe!" Adu Du siap dengan robot tempurnya dan Probe yang telah mengubah dirinya menjadi sistem tempur.

"JOM! SEMUANYAAA!"

Boboiboy Taufan berhembus kencang berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Ejo Jo agar Boboiboy Gempa dan Boboiboy Halilintar bisa menyerangnya. Sayang sistem perlindungan Ejo Jo kini lebih kuat sehingga ketiganya justru terpental begitu menabrak perisai pelindung yang tak kasatmata.

Yaya berusaha meninju perisai tersebut berkali-kali tapi justru senjata-senjata kini mengarah padanya. Dengan bantuan Gopal, senjata-senjata tersebut berubah menjadi makanan. Ying dengan cepat menghindari peluru-peluru yang mengincarnya. Tapi ketiga bocah itu tak mengira bahwa Ejo Jo telah meningkatkan sistem persenjataannya dengan data-data mengenai kekuatan Boboiboy dan sahabat-sahabat yang telah ia kumpulkan sebelumnya.

Fang kini bertarung menggantikan teman-temannya yang sudah kewalahan. Ejo Jo nampak berusaha keras melawan bocah yang lihai mengontrol bayangan-bayangan di sekitarnya itu. Tapi Fang pun mulai kewalahan begitu Ejo Jo menggunakan kecepatan penuh berpindah-pindah dengan robot tempurnya. Beberapa kali bocah berkacamata itu nyaris terkena tembakan.

Yaya tak sanggup lagi melawan pasukan robot yang tak kalah kuat dari kekuatannya itu "Apa yang mesti kita lakukan sekarang…?"

Ying sudah merasa kelelahan menghadapi para robot yang tak kalah cepat darinya. Gopal yang terus-terusan menghindar dan mengubah semua peluru menjadi makanan kini terbaring lemas di atas kue raksasa karena kelelahan berlari dan mengeluarkan tenaga terus menerus demi melindungi teman-temannya.

Adu Du yang juga kewalahan dengan robot tempurnya, mendarat di antara Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal "Nampaknya… Ejo Jo dah rekam semua data korang dan memperkuat sistem pertahanannya berdasarkan data yang ia miliki… Kalau macam ni… pastilah dia nak membuat kita lemah dulu… lalu rampas kuasa korang…"

Ketiga bocah itu semakin panik. Terlebih Gopal yang sudah merelakan sedikit waktunya untuk membuat surat wasiat. Probe geleng-geleng kepala membaca isi surat wasiat yang ditujukan pada kedua orang tua Gopal itu agar keduanya menyimpan _game_ Papa Zola yang baru dibelinya kemarin "Menyedihkan…" ujar Probe. Sementara Boboiboy dan Fang masih melawan para pasukan robot.

Adu Du kembali berpikir dalam sempitnya waktu mereka menghadapi Ejo Jo dan pasukannya "Dari tadi aku perhatikan… Ejo Jo dah memperhitungkan kuasa Gopal dengan membuat mereka cepat menghindar dengan kekuatan Ying… Robot-robot ni cepat sangat gerakannya! Dan kekuatan Yaya yang memanfaatkan gravitasi pun ia lawan dengan sistem perlawanan gravitasi yang ia pasang di semua robotnya…! Pastilah dia nak korang bertiga ni lemah dahulu… barulah melawan Boboiboy dan Fang!"

Yaya dan Ying mulai mengerti pikiran cepat Adu Du "Ejo Jo boleh membuat robot-robot tandingan untuk lawan kita bertiga, maka kita bertiga pasti kalah dan menyisakan Fang dan Boboiboy saja… Dia nak lawan Boboiboy dan Fang karena nak kuasa mereka!"

"Ye la tu! Dia orang tak boleh lawan kuasa Fang dan Boboiboy karena kuat sangat ma! Maka tu dia orang nak kuasa Boboiboy dan Fang untuk diambil dan kuasai bumi!"

Sementara itu, Fang berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Ejo Jo yang sibuk melawan Boboiboy. Fang sudah tahu apa tujuan Ejo Jo setelah curi dengar teman-temannya yang berdiskusi di dekat situ.

Boboiboy terhempas dan kini tubuhnya kembali menjadi satu. Tenaganya sudah habis bahkan tubuhnya tak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun.

"Boboiboy!" Dalam sekejap Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal terjebak dalam perisai yang dipasang Ejo Jo hingga tak bisa menolong sahabat mereka itu. Ejo Jo sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Ia tertawa puas keluar dari dalam robot tempurnya, berdiri di hadapan Boboiboy. "Aku kena tengok dengan mataku sendiri masa kematianmu, Boboiboy…"

Fang berdoa dalam hati agar rencananya berhasil. Namun ia kembali berkejar-kejaran dengan waktu, sementara kekuatannya belum cukup terkumpul.

"Selamat tinggal… Boboiboy…" sebuah senjata ditodongkan Ejo Jo ke wajah Boboiboy yang tak lagi bisa berkutik.

"He, hentikan!" Probe spontan melempar sesuatu yang ia raih dari dalam kepala robotnya ke Ejo Jo hingga mengenai senjatanya. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal bersorak karena senjata Ejo Jo terlempar jauh dari tangannya "Yeeey! Bagus, Probe!"

"Cih! Robot tempur brengsek!... Hm?"

Dan kini semua orang baru sadar Probe melemparkan senjata yang lebih besar pada Ejo Jo ketika ia berusaha menghalangi niat jahat Ejo Jo tadi.

"Probe! Dasar bodoooh!" protes Adu Du.

"Ma, maaf incik Bos! Eh… tapi itu kan senjata percubaan incik Bos… siapa tahu tak boleh fungsi… hehe…"

Tapi begitu Ejo Jo menyalakan senjata berukuran besar itu, nampak sinar terang menyala di ujung senjata. Senyuman puas penuh keculasan nampak berseri di wajah Ejo Jo, menandingi kepanikan semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Huaaa! Ternyata berfungsiiii!" Adu Du dan Probe semakin panik. Yaya dan Ying saling berpelukan tak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi sementara mereka tak bisa keluar dari dalam perisai bersama Gopal. Namun waktu yang diluangkan Ejo Jo berkat gangguan dari Probe justru menguntungkan Fang mengumpulkan tenaga hingga maksimal.

"EJO JOOOOO! TERIMA INIIII! NAGA BAYAAAAAAAANG!" Fang melepaskan seluruh kekuatannya sehingga seekor naga hitam raksasa muncul dari langit dan menelan semua pasukan robot milik Ejo Jo.

Akan tetapi di waktu yang sempit itu, Ejo Jo berhasil menembakkan sinar laser dari senjata rancangan Adu Du pada Boboiboy. Begitu sinar ditembakkan, tubuh Boboiboy bagai tersetrum kemudian mengeluarkan sinar terang yang membutakan mata. Ejo Jo tersenyum puas melihat kekalahan musuhnya sebelum terhisap Naga Bayang Fang yang membuka mulutnya lebar menghisap segala kekacauan yang dibuat Ejo Jo.

"Tak ada yang kusesali sekarang… Habislah kau, Boboiboy…" akhirnya Ejo Jo menghilang terhisap Naga Bayang entah ke mana ia akan terlempar bersama puing-puing pasukan robot dan kapal luar angkasanya.

Fang bagai kehilangan napas. Naga Bayang hilang seiring habisnya kekuatan Fang. Dalam putihnya pemandangan yang berujung pada sebuah ledakan, semua nampak berjalan begitu pelan. Suara ledakan yang amat sangat keras justru membuat pendengaran semua orang menghilang sesaat. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain hembusan angin.

Perisai yang justru melindungi Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal kini pecah dan membebaskan ketiga anak itu. Mereka berlarian menuju Fang yang berdiri membisu di hadapan sebuah lubang besar di tanah.

Semua orang turut berlari mendekati area pertarungan yang nyaris rata tanah. Para penduduk Pulau Rintis hanya bisa menahan napas sejak menonton pertarungan bocah-bocah tadi hingga melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri… Boboiboy telah tewas terkena tembakan laser dari Ejo Jo.

Bagai tersambar petir, Tok Aba berjalan gontai menuju bibir lubang besar di mana Fang mematung tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia meneteskan air mata menangisi cucunya yang telah mengorbankan dirinya melindungi Pulau Rintis "Bo… Bo… BOBOIBOOOOY!"

Para penduduk menundukkan kepala dan menangis penuh kesedihan. Yaya dan Ying tak sanggup lagi menahan tangis mereka hingga sesenggukan. Keduanya berpelukan dengan tangan bergetar. Gopal menangis tersedu-sedu kehilangan sahabatnya.

Fang masih _shock_ terdiam menunduk menerawang pada dasar lubang yang dipenuhi asap itu. Begitu asap tersebut menipis, barulah ia sadar ada sesuatu di dasar sana.

Semua orang terkejut begitu Fang melompat ke dalam lubang, bagai menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya harus melompat ke dalam sana.

"Fang? Apa yang kau…?…oh!" Semua orang terkejut dan bersorak begitu Fang kembali dari dalam lubang dengan Boboiboy dalam gendongannya, utuh tak kurang apa.

"BOBOIBOY! SYUKURLAH!" Tok Aba langsung memeluk dan menciumi wajah cucunya. Ia bisa merasakan adanya napas berhembus dari cucunya itu. Semua orang bernapas lega dan menitikkan air mata haru.

"Syu, syukurlah senjata incik Bos tak boleh fungsi! Huhuhuuu…!" Probe benar-benar merasa lega, dan diikuti Adu Du yang terduduk lemas penuh kelegaan.

Yaya dan Ying serta Gopal berlutut mengelilingi Tok Aba yang memeluk Boboiboy. Ochobot tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Boboiboy "Huhuhuuuu, Boboiboy… Aku pikir aku akan kehilangan kau selamanyaaa…!"

Fang hanya berdiri sembari tersenyum. Ia sendiri tak bisa melukiskan betapa besar rasa syukurnya kini. Meski selalu ada perasaan tersaingi, bagaimanapun Boboiboy adalah sahabatnya yang penting, dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa menggantikan keberaadaannya.

Tak lama tangan dan tubuh Boboiboy bergerak sedikit menggeliat dalam pelukan kakeknya. Semua orang kembali mengelilingi pahlawan mereka yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Boboiboy! Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa!"

"Kau baik saja, kah?"

"Boboiboy, terima kasih telah lindungi kitorang… kalian juga Fang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal serta Probe dan Adu Du…"

"Boboiboy… baik-baik je kah?"

Bocah itu nampak merasa sedikit kesakitan untuk duduk. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan sadar dari pingsannya, ia melempar senyum lemah pada semua orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku… tak apa-apa… Terima kasih, semua…"

"… eh…?... ini… aku je atau… suaramu dah berubah, Boboiboy…?"

"Macam suaramu jadi… jadi lebih kecil dan tinggi…"

"… jadi macam suara… perempuan, la…"

Semua orang terheran-heran begitu bocah tersebut mengeluarkan suara. Boboiboy sendiri heran dengan dirinya. Terasa ada yang berbeda. Terutama dari suara dan… tubuhnya?

"Eish? Macam mana suaramu boleh berubah, Boboiboy? Yah, tak apalah suara berubah… Aku dah panik tadi waktu kau terkena senjata percubaan milik incik Bos… kukira kau akan mati…" ujar Probe. Adu Du jadi penasaran akan senjata percobaannya itu. Semua orang kini menjadi tertarik dan turut penasaran pada senjata yang telah menembak pada tubuh Boboiboy.

"Senjata apa tu, Adu Du? Nampak bukan senjata biasa…?"

"Aku pun tak tahu… ini masih dalam masa cuba… Makanya aku simpan dalam kepala si Probe ni supaya aku boleh cek kapan saja dan boleh ingat kalau tengok Probe… Mudah lupa la aku akhir-akhir ni…"

"Aish? Mudah lupa? Bisa gawat tu…! Kau pasti kurang rehat…! Banyak percubaan boleh je… tapi tak sampailah lupa istirahat…!"

Adu Du menghela napas mengiyakan nasehat Yaya. Tapi rasa penasaran semua orang belum hilang. Papa Zola akhirnya membungkukkan tubuh tegapnya memeriksa Boboiboy yang kebingungan.

"Cuba... kau berteriak dengan penuh kebenaran, wahai anak muda…!"

Boboiboy bingung, tapi ia lakukan apa yang diminta gurunya yang nyentrik itu. Tentu teriakannya terdengar seperti teriakan seorang perempuan.

Adu Du yang kembali membongkar senjatanya itu menemukan apa yang menjadi penyebab perubahan suara Boboiboy itu.

"GA, GAWAT NI! INI SENJATA PEMBALIK!"

Semua orang heran begitu Adu Du berteriak panik. Mereka menyerang Adu Du dengan beribu pertanyaan yang sama mengenai senjata itu. Adu Du kembali ingin memastikannya.

"Ying! Yaya! Tolong korang bantu aku pastikan tubuh Boboiboy…!"

Kedua anak perempuan itu malah memekik panik dan bingung begitu Adu Du membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ka, kau nak kami tengok apa?"

"Adu Du! Korang kepala tu beres, kah?"

"Sudahlaaah! Cepat bantu tengok tubuh Boboiboy sajaaa!"

Yaya dan Ying berjalan mendekati Boboiboy dengan ragu. Mereka mengajak bocah itu ke tempat yang tersembunyi dan tak terlihat oleh siapapun di balik bebatuan sehingga membuat semua orang semakin penasaran.

Tak lama jeritan Boboiboy terdengar keras dan membuat semua orang kaget. Mereka berlari menuju tempat di mana Yaya dan Ying mengajak Boboiboy, dan menemukan kedua anak perempuan itu berdiri dengan wajah shock sementara Boboiboy terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"A, ada apa ni?"

Yaya dan Ying tergagap tak bisa menjawab. Mereka sendiri tak yakin pada apa yang telah mereka cek barusan.

"A, aku…!" kini semua orang tertuju pada Boboiboy yang terisak penuh kebingungan.

"TUBUHKU! TUBUHKU DAH BERUBAH MENJADI PEREMPUAN!"

Dan beberapa saat setelah mencerna kata-kata cucunya, Tok Aba jatuh pingsan dengan sukses.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note****:**

**Since I'm not from Malaysia (I'm from Indonesia), please forgive me about the awful Malaysian language I have here. If you're Malaysian, and you found mistakes here (I bet there will be so many mistakes xD) I'm so sorry TTATT**

**You can message me by 'Private Message' or maybe by reviews, the right sentences if you want me to correct them ^^**

**But for some reasons, there are some words I won't change. For example: 'anak' (children) in Indonesian. As I know, in Malaysian language, 'anak' is 'budak'. I don't want to change it because some reasons I couldn't explain here. I'm so sorry.**

**Thank you very much ^^**


	2. We miss you

**Boboiboy: Alasan Terbesar**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Fanfiction by widzilla**

**Warning! Genderbender alert! Contain OOC. Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing.**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian yang menegangkan serta mengejutkan itu, Boboiboy belum pernah nampak di sekitar Desa Rintis dan SD tempatnya bersekolah. Bahkan Tok Aba tak membuka kedai untuk sementara waktu itu. Semua orang dibuatnya penasaran dan khawatir akan keadaan Boboiboy dengan kondisi tubuh dan gendernya yang baru.

Boboiboy selalu menghindar jika teman-temannya datang menjenguk maupun menelepon. Ia selalu mengunci diri di kamarnya. Guru yang turut mengunjungi merasa tak sanggup membuatnya keluar kamar. Semua orang berusaha meyakinkan bahwa mereka sungguh maklum dan mengerti keadaan Boboiboy yang baru itu. Tubuh barunya itu pun juga disebabkan karena Boboiboy berjuang melindungi para penduduk. Namun usaha semua orang bagai sia-sia. Bocah itu tetap mengurung diri.

"Macam mana ni...? Boboiboy tak bolehlah kunci diri kat bilik terus..." Yaya terduduk bingung di bangkunya. Teman-teman sekelas yang lain nampak putus asa tak dapat membujuk Boboiboy, namun Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang masih berusaha.

"_Haiyo_... Ya la _ma..._ kitorang mesti bujuk dia keluar... tapi Boboiboy pastilah malu..." Ying menggelengkan kepalanya tak kalah bingung dengan sahabatnya yang berjilbab.

"Macam mana kalau kita bujuk dia dengan makanan? Siapa tau dia nak keluar?"

"Ei, Gopal! Itu kamu _ma_...! Jangan samakan Boboiboy dengan perut korang _ma..._!"

"Aish, kita kena dobrak dan seret saja dia orang keluar bilik! Tak sabar lagi aku tengok dia macam tu!"

"Oi, Fang... Itu boleh buat dia takut dan makin kunci diri... Kitorang mesti sabar..." ujar Yaya.

"Ye la tu! Cuba tengok kalau korang tetiba berubah jadi perempuan macam mana? Malu' kan kau? Malu' kan? Kan?" Gopal menyudutkan Fang yang akhirnya berpikir ulang atas sarannya itu.

"Apa salahnya dengan perempuan, HAH?" Kini Fang dan Gopal hanya meringis takut tersudut menghadapi amarah Yaya karena pembahasan gender yang mereka permasalahkan tadi. Ying membuat Yaya kembali tenang dengan menarik tangannya sambil meminta gadis itu bersabar.

"_Haiyo_, sudahlah _ma_... Kita mesti bujuk dia sekali lagi je... Nanti kita minta tolong Atok lagi... Yang penting kita tak boleh menyerah...!" Semua setuju dengan saran Ying yang membuat akhirnya mereka berencana ke rumah Tok Aba setelah pulang sekolah.

* * *

Siang hari, keempat sahabat itu berjalan di gang menuju rumah Boboiboy. Namun sebelum mereka sampai, nampak di depan gerbang rumah Tok Aba sebuah mobil. Keempat anak itu penasaran dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mendekati rumah tua tersebut.

Kini pemandangan lain membuat anak-anak itu kembali terheran. Nampak Adu Du dan Probe sedang berbincang dengan dua orang yang sepertinya sepasang suami istri. Tok Aba duduk di antara mereka di ruang tengah. Ragu, keempat anak itu memutuskan menunggu dan sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka dari pintu depan.

"Maafkan saya, pakcik dan makcik... saya akan berusaha membuat tubuh Boboiboy kembali macam semula... Ini salah saya..." Adu Du menunduk diikuti Probe yang juga nampak merasa bersalah.

Pria yang duduk di depan mereka nampak hanya menghela napas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tapi wanita di sisinya tersenyum dan berlutut menepuk bahu Adu Du.

"Adu Du... saya dah diceritakan banyak oleh Boboiboy dan Atok... bahkan para penduduk Pulau Rintis ni... Kalian dah lindungi Boboiboy yang nyaris kehilangan nyawanya... Justru saya berterima kasih pada kalian berdua... tapi saya pun memohon agar kau mencari cara tuk boleh kembalikan tubuh anak kami macam semula..."

"Baik, makcik! Saya akan berusaha semampu saya! Saya pasti boleh kembalikan Boboiboy ke semula!"

"Iya, makcik! Incik Boss pastilah boleh kembalikan Boboiboy ke semula! Percayalah padanya!" Probe nampak begitu bangga dan mempercayai Adu Du pada ibunda Boboiboy yang tersenyum lega. Wanita itu terlihat benar-benar sangat pengertian.

"Adu Du... saya berharap sangat darimu..." Adu Du mengangguk tegas pada ayah dari sahabatnya. Tok Aba tersenyum lega, dan baru menyadari teman-teman cucunya masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hey, kalian... kenapa tak salam? Ayo, masuklah... kenalkan, ini orang tua Boboiboy…" Keempat anak tersebut masuk setelah melepas alas kaki dan memberi salam penuh sopan pada orang tua dari sahabat mereka.

"Ah, ini pasti lah teman-teman yang Boboiboy pernah cerita pada kita orang..." ibu Boboiboy tersenyum senang menyambut anak-anak yang tersenyum malu itu. Bergantian mereka mencium punggung tangan bapak dan ibu Boboiboy dengan santun.

Tok Aba memperkenalkan mereka satu per satu pada pasangan suami istri tersebut. Akhirnya Yaya angkat bicara mengenai tujuan mereka ke rumah Tok Aba.

Orang tua Boboiboy jatuh terdiam saling berpandangan mendengar alasan keempat anak itu. Mereka meminta anak-anak tersebut duduk di samping Adu Du dan Probe untuk berbicara, sementara Boboiboy masih mengunci diri di kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Terima kasih banyak, kalian dah besuk Boboiboy dan perhatian padanya... Tapi, saya dan suami saya nak bawa dia kembali ke kota tuk sementara... Ini juga permintaan Boboiboy... Dia nampak malu untuk jumpa siapapun di sini..."

"Eh? Nak balik ke kota? Balik ke sini lagi tak?" seru Gopal serta merta diikuti teman-temannya yang tak kalah terkejut.

"Iya... tenang... Hanya sementara je... Nanti lepas dia tenang kembali, Boboiboy boleh kembali bersekolah lagi kat sini... Kami orang tuanya pun juga khawatir dan ingin kat dekatnya... maka dari tu, kami nak inginkan dia di sisi kami dulu sementara..."

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang berpandangan. Mereka mengerti keinginan dan keputusan orang tua yang begitu menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkan anak mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Sementara Boboiboy nak rehat kat rumah... Saya nak usahakan membuat senjata pembalik lagi!"

"Ei? Kenapa dengan senjata pembalik yang kemarin tu? Tak boleh gunakan lagi kah?" tanya Ying.

"Tak boleh... dah rusak dan banyak komponen yang susah dicari... Mesti la saya buat baru... ini pun butuh masa lama... Nanti saya nak langsung kabari pakcik dan makcik selama prosesnya... Dan saya pun nak minta diberi kabar macam perkembangan Boboiboy... saya khawatir ada efek sampingnya..." Orang tua Boboiboy mengangguk tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dalam senyum mereka.

"Mm, bolehkah kami nak besuk Boboiboy...?" tanya Yaya agak menunduk. Semua temannya juga memohon pada kedua orang tua Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja... Kita nak cuba bujuk dia keluar bilik, ya?"

* * *

Kini semua orang berdiri dan mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Boboiboy "Boboiboy... Sayang, teman-temanmu datang besuk kau ni..."

"Ja, jangan masuk! Aku tak mau korang lihat aku macam ni!"

Semua orang saling pandang dan bingung. Mereka merasa tak memiliki cara lain untuk membujuknya keluar bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Ibunda Boboiboy menghela napas dan menatap satu per satu wajah teman-teman anaknya "Maafkan kami... nampaknya kami pun tak sanggup bujuk dia keluar..."

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menunduk kecewa. Yaya baru sadar Fang tak ada di antara mereka "Ei? Mana Fang?"

Boboiboy meringkuk di tempat tidurnya sambil menutupi diri dengan selimut. Rasa malu dan sedih akan perubahan dirinya membuat bocah itu semakin menutup diri tak ingin orang-orang menilai dirinya. Ia tahu niat baik para penduduk dan teman-temannya. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya yang berubah drastis itu membuat ia merasa sangat aneh. Bahkan lebih aneh dibanding ketika ia mendapat tiga kekuatan dalam dirinya.

Suara yang berasal dari jendela kamar Boboiboy membuat bocah itu menyadari ada sebuah benda hitam menjulur-julur di jendelanya seperti berusaha masuk. Boboiboy ketakutan dan mulai waspada pada benda yang nampak seperti bayangan itu. Dan ia akhirnya sadar, bahwa itu adalah Jari Bayang milik Fang yang kini sedang berada di atas Elang Bayang miliknya di luar jendela untuk memaksa masuk ke kamar Boboiboy.

"Fa, Fang? Apa yang nak kau...!"

Jari Bayang milik Fang berhasil membuka jendela Boboiboy dan akhirnya Fang dengan mudahnya masuk ke kamar sahabatnya itu melalui jendela sementara Elang Bayang menghilang bagai asap.

Fang kini hanya berdiri diam menatap Boboiboy yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kedua alis bocah berambut biru gelap itu mengernyit sembari menatap dengan pandangan agak mengejek. Pandangan yang paling Boboiboy benci dari Fang.

"Apa kau? Nak ejek aku? Silahkan je! Tak peduli lagi aku kau jadikan bahan gurau!"

"Heh, kau ni... Tubuh berubah tapi kepala kau macam tetap keras je... Tak tahu kah kau? Orang tua kau dan teman-teman semua kena tunggu kau keluar dari bilik ni! Dasar manja..."

"Manja? Kau tak tahu macam mana rasa tubuh kau dah berubah jadi perempuan! Aku...! Aku...! Ukh... huuuu..."

Fang terkejut melihat rivalnya itu menangis. Kini yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah seorang anak perempuan, bukan lagi anak laki-laki yang biasa ia jadikan bahan usil maupun ledekan. Panik dan gugup, Fang berusaha menghentikan tangisan Boboiboy yang meringkuk melindungi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang bisa dikeluarkan dari mulut sang pengendali bayangan tersebut.

"Kau ni selalu je ganggu aku! Aku benci kau, Fang! Pasal apa dah aku buat yang bikin kau suka ganggu aku? Huhuuu... Sekarang tubuh aku dah berubah macam ni! Kau seronok kan? Puas kan? Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku lagi...!"

Fang terdiam lalu mendekati Boboiboy perlahan. Tangisan sahabatnya itu perlahan semakin pelan begitu Fang mengelus kepala Boboiboy yang tak pernah lepas dari topi kuning kesayangannya.

"Dahulu... aku memang benci kau... Kau lagi populer dariku... Tapi sekarang ni aku... aku bukan suka ganggu kau karena benci... Kau tahu kan kalau aku dah anggap kau macam rivalku? Aku memang nak kepopuleran kau... Tapi macam manapun, aku akan selalu anggap kau rivalku... Aku tak peduli kau ni laki-laki atau perempuan... Boboiboy tetaplah Boboiboy... Aku, aku minta maaf, Boboiboy..."

Akhirnya isak tangis Boboiboy berhenti tergantikan sesenggukan kecil. Matanya yang masih basah karena air mata menatap Fang yang memberi senyuman kecil. Tak pernah ia lihat tatapan Fang selembut itu padanya. Boboiboy tahu Fang sedang berusaha menghentikan kesedihannya dan perlahan mulai berhasil.

"Korang tetaplah Boboiboy sahabat kami... Itu macam mana pun tak akan pernah berubah... Dan aku akan selalu menjadi rivalmu, ingat tu! Aku akan kalahkan kau, Boboiboy..."

Bocah yang masih membiarkan tubuhnya ditutupi selimut itu kini tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang tersisa mengalir kecil di pipinya. Ia mengangguk pada rival yang tak menyerah membuat dirinya tak bersedih lagi.

"Terima kasih, Fang..."

Fang tersenyum lagi sambil memberi kode lewat matanya agar Boboiboy membukakan pintu untuk orang-orang yang menunggunya di luar kamar "Nah, bukakan pintu tu... Kasihan orang tua kau dan teman-teman yang nak bertemu kau..."

Akhirnya Boboiboy menuruti kata-kata Fang. Kedua orang tua Boboiboy langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal turut memeluknya ramai-ramai begitu Boboiboy melepas pelukan orang tuanya yang kini senyum-senyum geli melihat Boboiboy sesak napas dipeluk erat oleh teman-temannya.

Sebuah tepukan hangat mendarat di bahu Fang. Bocah itu mendangak menatap wajah ibu dan bapak dari Boboiboy yang tersenyum padanya "Terima kasih banyak, Fang... Kami dengar cakap kalian di dalam tadi... Berkat kau dia nak keluar tuk jumpa dengan kitorang..."

Fang mengangguk kecil dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya karena pujian tersebut.

* * *

Sore hari itu, kereta tengah sampai di stasiun Pulau Rintis. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal memasang wajah sedih mengantarkan Boboiboy dan keluarganya untuk meninggalkan Pulau Rintis. Ini ke dua kalinya mereka mengantarkan kepergian sahabat mereka itu. Tentu besar harapan para bocah tersebut Boboiboy akan kembali lagi "Kau mesti kembali lagi, Boboiboy..."

Boboiboy hanya diam sambil mengeratkan jaketnya, tak nyaman dengan tubuh barunya itu, dan memasang wajah sedih. Ia tak yakin masih memiliki muka untuk betemu dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal di desa tersebut.

"Boboiboy... semua orang justru berterima kasih padamu _ma_... Kau dah selamatkan kitorang... tak usah kau pikirkan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu... Adu Du akan kembalikan tubuh kau itu _ma_..."

"Betul itu, Boboiboy! Aku akan betulkan lagi ni senjata pembalik! Aku mesti tanggung jawab!" Adu Du berusaha meyakinkan bocah yang sudah menerima dirinya dan Probe itu menjadi teman. Probe turut meyakinkan Boboiboy bahwa boss-nya itu akan menepati janji.

"Tenang je, Boboiboy! Aku hajar siapapun yang ejek kau nanti!"

"Ya tu _ma_! Aku pun akan jaga kau!"

"Jangan khawatir, Boboiboy! Namamu tetap 'Boy' meski badan perempuan!"

_Krik... krik..._

Yaya dan Ying melirik sebal pada Gopal ketika bocah berbadan besar itu membuat gurauan yang tak membuat mereka tertawa sama sekali. Tapi setidaknya Boboiboy memasang senyum kecil di wajahnya "Terima kasih, teman-teman..."

Bergantian, ketiga sahabat Boboiboy memeluknya erat. Tok Aba memeluk erat cucu satu-satunya itu bergantian dengan Ochobot yang seandainya saja kalau ia bisa mengeluarkan air mata layaknya manusia pasti sudah beberapa ember. Robot kecil kuning yang setia melayang-layang di samping Boboiboy kini harus berpisah sementara untuk kedua kalinya demi menjaga Tok Aba atas permintaan Boboiboy. Kedua orang tua Boboiboy tersenyum bahagia melihat betapa sayangnya sahabat-sahabat Boboiboy pada anak mereka itu.

Sementara Fang hanya berdiri diam di belakang mereka, Boboiboy melirik sedikit pada rivalnya itu. Ia berjalan mendekati bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil tetap menggenggam erat jaketnya. Fang menghela napas sedikit sambil menepuk pundak Boboiboy.

"Awas kalau kau tak kembali kemari... Aku ambil semua kepopuleran kau di sini..."

Boboiboy cekikian sambil mengangguk "Doakan aku je, Fang..."

Adu Du kembali menegaskan dirinya akan berusaha pada orang tua Boboiboy. Namun ibu Boboiboy justru tersenyum dan membuat suaminya menggeleng "Ini pun tak buruk, Adu Du... Aku rasa seronok boleh rasakan punya anak perempuan... hehehe"

Semua orang di situ terdiam heran pada kata-kata ibunda yang tersenyum-seyum sendiri sambil memeluk anaknya yang tentu saja malu dipeluk di depan para sahabatnya.

"Makcik ni... santai sangat orangnya ye..." komentar Probe.

* * *

Esok paginya dengan penuh semangat dan kenyentrikannya yang seperti biasa, Cikgu Papa menyapa para murid-muridnya. Begitu melihat bangku kosong Boboiboy ia menghela napas sedih.

"Hhh, macam mana dia ni pindah ke kotanya kembali...? Padahal kitorang pun rindu dia..."

"Cikgu, mestilah dia malu pada tubuhnya yang baru tu... Boboiboy dah berubah tubuhnya jadi perempuan..." Yaya masih agak sebal mengenai permasalahan gender yang dibahas Gopal sedari kemarin, tapi anak perempuan itu merasa mengerti apa yang dirasakan Boboiboy. Dia memang pasti malu sekali "Padahal kitorang tak bakal ejek dia... Kasihan Boboiboy..."

"Ah, ye la tu... tak baik ejek teman sendiri... Mana boleh ejek-ejek teman! Kau ni memang sungguh bijak... wahai anak muda..." puji cikgu Papa dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa menghias di depan kelas.

"Aish... padahal dulu Cikgu papa pernah ejek dia 'Gigirgirl' masa Fang gurau hias meja Boboiboy lepas hari menghias kelas tu!" protes Yaya membuat gurunya terkekeh malu.

"Cikgu! Satu minggu lagi mesti ada pemeriksaan lagi _ma_...! Macam mana Boboiboy boleh ikut pemeriksaan juga?" tanya Ying. Anak perempuan yang lebih muda setahun dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu mulai mengkhawatirkan pelajaran-pelajaran yang harus ditinggalkan temannya selama ia kembali ke kota asalnya. Seminggu lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas. Besar harapan mereka bisa kembali sekelas di tingkat selanjutnya bersama Boboiboy.

"Tak perlu risau, wahai anak muda... Mama Zila akan menghantarkan soal-soal dan mendampingi Boboiboy selama pemeriksaan di rumahnya di kota sana... Mama Zila istriku yang penyayang tu juga khawatir pada Boboiboy... Maka ia dah bahas pasal ni dengan saya lepas sekolah kemarin... Orang tua Boboiboy pun dah beri kabar, bahwasanya ia mendapatkan les _private _di rumahnya sana..."

Semua anak sekelas mengangguk. Setidaknya Boboiboy akan tetap mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas meski tak melaksanakannya bersama-sama teman sekelas yang lain.

**TBC**


	3. She's back

**Boboiboy: Alasan Terbesar**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Fanfiction by widzilla**

**Warning! Genderbender alert! Contain OOC.**

**Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing.**

* * *

Di kedai kokotiam Tok Aba tak pernah sepi orang berdatangan menanyakan kabar cucunya yang kini telah pindah kembali ke kota. Menanyakan kapan ia akan kembali, apakah ia akan kembali menjadi laki-laki lagi, apakah ia sehat-sehat saja, seperti apa rupa Boboiboy yang telah menjadi perempuan sekarang, dan lainnya...

Ochobot mulai bosan melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut akhirnya ia memasang papan: **'Tanya Kabar Boboiboy mesti Beli Koko! Satu pertanyaan satu Koko!'**

Tok Aba tergelak sambil menirukan pose yang biasa dilakukan cucunya "Terbaiklah, Ochobot..."

Berkali-kali Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang mengunjungi Tok Aba di kedainya untuk melepas rasa bosan. Anak-anak itu juga membantu pekerjaan di kedai sambil menunggu kabar dari Boboiboy. Ketiga sahabat Boboiboy menyadari, meski Fang ada di samping mereka turut membantu Tok Aba, namun tak pernah terdengar suara dari mulutnya yang biasanya rajin mengeluarkan nada sinis.

"Oi, Fang... Macam mana kau tak banyak cakap akhir-akhir ini...? Kau risaukan Boboiboy ke?"

"Hah? Aku? Risaukan dia? Untuk apa?" Fang membuang muka sambil mengendus membuat Yaya sebal "Eish kau ni... ditanya elok-elok malah macam tu... tak apalah kalau kau memang risaukan dia... itu macam teman yang baik..."

"Macam mana aku risaukan dia orang... Bagus kan aku dapatkan _popularity _dia di sini...! Hahahah!"

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menggeleng kepala melihat Fang nampak puas dengan ketidak beradaan Boboiboy di situ. Tapi pengelihatan Tok Aba tak pernah meleset. Orang tua itu hanya tersenyum kecil, tahu apa yang terlukiskan di mata Fang.

Bocah itu tetap saja merasakan sepi tak ada yang bisa ia ajak bersaing maupun dijahili. Meski Fang memang sangat nakal dan jahil terhadap cucu sang pemilik kedai itu, tapi jelas terlihat Fang selalu menginginkan perhatian Boboiboy.

"Ada salam dari Boboiboy... dia cakap, semoga kalian semua sehat je... dia sehat di kota sana... Atok tak tanya soal perubahan tubuhnya tu... takut menyinggung..." Yaya dan Ying tersenyum lega mendengar kabar itu. Memang mereka tak bisa menanyakan keadaan tubuh Boboiboy, tapi mereka bersyukur anak itu baik-baik saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah Probe yang terburu-buru terbang membawa Adu Du yang terlihat begitu lelah di atasnya "Tok Aba! Tok Aba! Cepat tolong incik Boss-ku! Ini kecemasan sangat ni, Tok Aba!"

"Eish! Kenapa ni Probe?" Tok Aba dan para bocah yang ada di situ panik melihat Adu Du begitu lemas tak ada tenaga. Probe langsung mendekati meja kedai dan menodongkan cangkir pada Ochobot yang ikut panik "_Ice_ _Koko_ satu! Cepat!"

"Eikh? Ba, baik!" Ochobot dengan tangkas dan cepat membuat pesanan Probe. Pesanan yang telah sedia tersebut langsung diberikan Probe pada Adu Du. Alien hijau itu langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Aaaah! Terima kasih, Probe... Aduh... penat kepala saya ni..."

"Apa hal ni, Adu Du? Kau baik saja ke?" Yaya berjongkok di samping alien teman mereka yang terduduk lemas bersila di atas rerumputan taman. Yang lain turut mengelilinginya.

"Aku... aku dah cuba buat senjata pembalik tuk balikkan tubuh Boboiboy... penat aku sejak beberapa hari lalu tak rehat... macam mana ni belum berjaya..." Adu Du memegangi kepalanya "Senjata tu aku buat dah lepas setahun lalu... tak mungkinlah aku buat yang baru dalam masa beberapa hari ini... Stress la aku ini... Tapi mestilah aku buat cepat... Kalau tak..."

"Kalau tak...?" semua orang penasaran kelanjutan kata-kata Adu Du.

"... Kalau tak... Boboiboy nak tak mungkin boleh kembali jadi semula!"

"EH? Tak mungkin boleh kembali jadi semula? Jadi laki-laki? Nak jadi perempuan selamanya ke?"

"Iye la tu... Senjata tu masih dalam masa cuba... langsung rusak lepas digunakan Ejo Jo dulu... Aku belum siap _blue print_ senjata tu... Bobiboy punya masa hanya sebulan je... Kalau lebih dari sebulan, tak boleh kembali la dia... Semua sistim organ yang dah berubah akan jadi tetap macam tu... tak boleh lagi berubah meski guna senjata baru..." Adu Du berkali-kali menghela napas lelah.

"Sebulan? Masih lama la tu..."

"Haiyo, kau ni Gopal...! Macam bikin senjata tu mesti susah _ma_! Mana boleh sebulan jadi?"

"Betul kata Ying tu...! Tapi Adu Du... kau mestilah rehat juga... tak payah kau cuba tiap hari tapi kau pun jadi penat dan stress... Err, orang tua Boboiboy dah tau pasal ni ke?"

"Dah la tu... dia orang pun jawab sama macam jawaban kau, Yaya... Tapi jika aku rehat, macam mana senjata pembalik boleh selesai?" Adu Du kembali panik dan menggaruk-garukkan kepala kotaknya lagi.

"Tenang dulu lah, Adu Du... benar kata Yaya tu... kau mesti rehat... Nih, minum lagi _ice_ _koko_ untukmu... gratis ni..." Tok Aba tersenyum hangat mencoba membuat alien yang sedang panik itu lebih santai.

"Eikh? Gratis? Buatku mana, Atok?" Gopal dengan semangat menyerbu meja kedai.

"Mana ada buat kau, Gopal? Macam hutang masih banyak je..." Gopal nyengir begitu Tok Aba membaca hutang-hutangnya yang belum lunas sejak berbulan-bulan lalu.

"Boboiboy mestilah jadi anak perempuan tomboy ni... comel sangat dia pasti hihihi!" Ying cekikikan sedikit bergurau membuat yang lain juga tersenyum membayangkan Boboiboy yang mengenakan rok dan bertingkah laku seperti Boboiboy yang biasa mereka kenal.

"Ah, pasal tuuu... tentu ada efek lepas masa beberapa hari tubuh Boboiboy berubah..." Perhatian semua orang kembali pada Adu Du yang sudah menghabiskan gelas _ice_ _koko_ keduanya "He? Maksudnya?"

"Perubahan tubuh yang disebabkan senjata pembalik nak bereaksi dan ber-efek pada korban yang ditembakkan... Sifat yang dimiliki korban mesti berubah juga seiring masa sistim organ berubah... Efek paling jelas nampak ialah sifat dan pikiran korban nak berubah, macam ketika korang terkena senjata pengubah emosi y dahulu... Senjata ni aku gabungkan dari beberapa _idea_ lama... Aku nak ingin kalahkan Ejo Jo dengan senjata tu... tapi... yang terjadi malah macam ni..." Adu Du kembali menunduk penuh sesal. Semua orang terdiam mendengarnya.

"Boboiboy... jadi perempuan tulen... hmmpprrt! Hahahahah!" Fang tak bisa lagi menahan tawa sampai memegangi perutnya, membuat temannya yang lain sebal.

"Fang! Gelakkan apa kau? Teman dapat musibah malah kau jadikan gurau!"

"Eish, apasal ni? Itu bererti aku nak dapatkan semua ke-_popularity_-an Boboiboy...! Tapi yah... berusaha keraslah, Adu Du... Aku juga tak naklah kehilangan rival-ku..."

"Kau ni_ ma..._ macam tak ikhlas je, Fang..."

Tok Aba menenangkan kembali anak-anak yang berseteru itu sambil tertawa ketika Fang menjadi malu sendiri ketika diingatkan bahwa ia pernah berubah saat terkena tembakan senjata emosi milik Adu Du dulu.

Kini mereka hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap Adu Du bisa membuat senjata pembalik yang baru tepat waktu sebelum genap sebulan sejak Boboiboy berubah.

* * *

Setelah menjalankan ujian kenaikan kelas, selama liburan sekolah Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang rajin mengunjungi Tok Aba dan Adu Du. Mereka setia menunggu kabar dari Tok Aba mengenai Boboiboy dan membantu Adu Du menciptakan senjata pembalik yang baru. Sangat disayangkan segala komponen yang ada sangat terbatas, bahkan banyak yang tak ada dan harus menggunakan bahan lain. Nyaris semua teknologi yang digunakan Adu Du ada di Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Tentu saja ia tak bisa kembali ke planetnya dengan kapal luar angkasa yang kondisinya tak sebaik dahulu ketika ia datang ke bumi.

Suatu pagi di hari terakhir liburan sekolah, Yaya dan yang lain kembali mengunjungi Adu Du. Di markasnya nampak ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan ayah Boboiboy di layar monitor komputernya.

"Janganlah sampai kau sakit, Adu Du... Kalau kau sakit... siapalah yang boleh memperbaiki senjata ciptaan kau tu... Kami berharap banyak padamu..." Adu Du mengangguk dengan wajah sangat lelah. Terlihat jelas lingkaran hitam mengelilingi kelopak matanya.

"Jangan khawatir pula, Adu Du... Kami di sini pun seronok sangat bersama Boboiboy yang baru ni..."

"Eish, itu kan kau, ma... Mama nampak seronok punya anak perempuan baik macam Boboiboy sekarang..."

Yaya menaikkan alisnya mendengar percakapan suami istri di layar komputer Adu Du begitu memasuki pintu markas Adu Du.

"Eh? Oom, tante...! Macam mana kabar Boboiboy sekarang?" Yaya dan yang lain mendekati komputer di samping Adu Du. Ying membawakan cokelat panas titipan Tok Aba untuk Adu Du dan langsung diminum oleh alien hijau tersebut.

"Ah, halo, anak-anak...! Dia baik je la... Nampaknya macam kata Adu Du... Boboiboy dah jadi anak perempuan… laaagi comel…!"

"APA? DAH SAMPAI FASE BERUBAH?" Semburan cokelat dari mulut Adu Du mampir ke wajah Probe yang panik incik Bossnya tersedak. Sementara robot ungu itu mengelap wajahnya, Gopal merinding jijik di sampingnya.

"Nampaknya dah... Tapi tak perlu risau... Sebab Boboiboy ni anak yang baik... hehehe" Semua orang di markas Adu Du mulai berpikir bahwa sang ibunda Boboiboy itu memang menikmati sekali memiliki anak perempuan, sedangkan suaminya hanya bisa menepok jidat.

"Mamaaa! Jangan cakap macam tuuu! Maluuu...!"

Ying langsung sadar yang mereka dengar adalah suara Boboiboy dari layar meski tak terlihat. Sepertinya anak itu bersembunyi di balik ruangan agar ia tak tampak di layar dan terlihat teman-temannya. Sang ibu tersenyum geli di layar "Dia masih malu nampakkan diri... maaf, ya..."

Setelah berkomunikasi dengan kedua orang tua Boboiboy, mengabarkan sampai mana proses senjata pembalik yang dikerjakan, Adu Du duduk bersandar di kursinya "Haaaah... penatnya kepalaku ni..."

"Kau mesti rehat, Adu Du... Boboiboy juga mesti cakap macam tu..."

"Benar apa kata Yaya _ma_... Nanti kalau kau sakit siapa lagi la yang boleh buat senjata mutakhir macam ni...!"

"Betul tu! Biar aku ubah sesuatu jadi makanan tuk kau, Adu Du! Supaya kau ada energi lagi!" Gopal sudah bersiap mengubah tong-tong bekas di situ menjadi makanan.

"Tak payah la... Aku nak ikuti saran Yaya je... nak rehat dulu... mataku dah ngantuk ni..."

Para bocah itu meninggalkan markas kotak diantar oleh Probe sampai pintu depan. Mereka berjalan menuju kedai Tok Aba dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

Fang berjalan sambil mengangkat dagu "Eish, apasal korang ni... Kan baik Boboiboy dah macam sehat je... Tak payahlah kita pikirkan macam mana dia balik nanti... Serahkan je semuanya pada Adu Du...!" Yaya dan yang lain mulai sebal dengan nada bicara Fang yang cuek tak perduli pada keadaan Boboiboy. Sedari awal bahkan ia nampak tak memperdulikan rivalnya itu.

"Betul lah tu... Kita tunggu je perkembangan dari Adu Du..." anak-anak terkejut Tok Aba yang sedang mengelap meja justru membela Fang "Eikh? Tok Aba? Kenapa bela Fang? Kita mestilah risau pada Boboiboy...!"

"Korang bolehlah risau padanya... tapi lepas tu apa? Risau je tak cukup, kita kena tunggu serahkan pada Adu Du... Bukan bererti tak perduli pada Boboiboy, tapi mestilah kita berdoa dan tunggu je... Tak patut risau terus menerus..."

"Fang ni mana boleh berdoa untuk Boboiboy _ma_... Dia orang lagi seronok Boboiboy dah dalam masa sekarang ni!" sindir Ying membuat Fang membuang muka. Tok Aba kembali tersenyum, karena wajah Fang berubah setelah memalingkan muka. Ia tak mau ekspresi yang tak diinginkannya terlihat di depan teman-temannya bahwa sebenarnya dia juga khawatir pada rival terbaiknya itu.

* * *

Pagi yang baru bagi Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang kembali mempertemukan mereka di kelas yang baru. Usai ujian dan liburan sekolah, mereka naik setingkat dari kelas lima menjadi kelas enam SD. Tak ada yang yang bisa melukiskan kebahagiaan Gopal yang berhasil naik kelas sejak ia berlajar mati-matian untuk ujian yang lalu. Yaya, Ying, dan Fang selaku para juara kelas tentu saja mati-matian juga mengajari bocah yang usianya lebih tua setahun di antara teman-teman sekelas yang lain.

Tanpa berpindah posisi tempat duduk, semua anak begitu menikmati bangku mereka yang baru di kelas baru. Fang sendiri sudah terlanjur menikmati bangku paling belakang dan pojok. Ying dan Yaya setia duduk di bangku paling depan agar bisa mendengarkan pelajaran lebih jelas. Gopal dengan bahagianya mengelus-elus meja sambil menikmati udara baru kelas enam.

Tak lama, guru Bahasa cikgu Timi mereka yang selalu terlihat rapi dengan balutan jilbab di kepalanya berjalan memasuki kelas dengan senyum di wajahnya "Selamat pagi, anak-anak... Selamat datang kat kelas kalian yang baru... Semoga kalian lagi semangat belajar agar lagi berjaya kat masa depan nanti..."

Anak-anak menyambut guru mereka penuh semangat. Yaya dan Ying sebenarnya berharap Papa Zola tak mengajar mereka lagi. Meski banyak hal yang diajarkannya, namun nyaris semuanya ngawur. Wajah ramah dan canti cikgu Timi selalu membuat dua anak perempuan ini senang.

"Saya pun ada kabar baik lagi untuk kalian... teman kalian, Boboiboy, dah kembali kat kelas ni...!"

Semua anak bersorak tak sabar ingin bertemu muka dengan sahabat mereka. Terlebih Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Cikgu Timi tersenyum memberi jeda dan melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi "Seperti yang dah kalian tahu... apa yang dah terjadi pada Boboiboy... cikgu minta, kalian nak tolong jaga dia... tak eloklah kalian ganggu atau ejek dia... korang ni temannya... apa pun dan macam mana pun hal terjadi, mestilah saling menjaga... mengerti semuanya...?"

"Mengerti, cikgu!"

"Baiklah... Boboiboy... eh?... Boboiboy?" Semua anak semakin penasaran begitu Cikgu Timi menyadari Boboiboy tak ada di sampingnya. Ia berjalan menuju depan pintu kelas dan tersenyum lagi "Tak apa, sayang... teman-temanmu mesti rindu kau... mereka tak akan ejek kau..."

"T, tak mahulah, cikgu... malu..." suara yang pelan dan lembut terdengar dari balik pintu. Ying semakin penasaran dan tak sabar. Ia turun dari bangkunya dan berlari menyusul cikgu Timi ke depan pintu.

"Boboiboy! K, Kau kah ini...?" sekarang semua anak semakin penasaran dan berdiri dari bangku mereka. Ying tersenyum lebar sambil menarik-narik tangan sahabatnya "Ayo! Tak apa! Masuk je! Tak akan yang ada ejek kau! Kalau ada yang ejek, akan kupukul nanti!"

Akhirnya Ying berhasil membujuk Boboiboy meskipun anak itu pada akhirnya berjalan di balik kaki gurunya dan tertutupi oleh rok panjang lebar cikgu Timi. Ying menghela napas tanpa kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia memutuskan untuk menemani Boboiboy berdiri di depan sebelum duduk.

Akhirnya cikgu berjalan agak menjauhi Boboiboy sehingga seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya bisa melihat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki teman mereka. Dagu anak-anak nyaris jatuh ke lantai melihat wujud baru Boboiboy.

Seorang anak perempuan lengkap dengan rok seragam dan jaket _hoodie_ oranye serta topi yang biasa Boboiboy kenakan. Ada yang berbeda dari Boboiboy... wajahnya nampak begitu lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Jemarinya lebih lentik dari jari-jari anak laki-laki. Tubuhnya pun turut mengecil sedikit dan membentuk lekuk tubuh anak perempuan. Rambut yang terlihat dari balik topi khasnya pun terlihat lebih rapi tersisir. Wajahnya malu-malu merona merah, matanya yang bulat dan didampingi alis lentik tak berani menatap wajah teman-temannya. Berkali-kali ia menggigit bibirnya yang terlihat begitu lembut bagai kelopak mawar kecil.

Suasana diam di kelasnya membuat Boboiboy semakin ragu dan malu. Ia mengkerut melangkah mundur membuat Ying semakin berusaha memberi semangat gadis sahabatnya itu. Yaya turut maju ke depan dan tanpa diduga Boboiboy ia langsung memeluk erat "Boboiboy! Kau tak tahu macam mana kami rindu sangat padamu!"

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Boboiboy hanya bisa kebingungan menghadapi sahabat berjilbabnya itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata "Meski kau dah berubah! Kau tetap sahabat kami semua la, Boboiboy!"

Gopal dan beberapa anak-anak turut maju ke depan dan menyambut kedatangan Boboiboy yang baru. Perlahan anak itu mulai memperlihatkan senyumnya. Akhirnya Yaya mengantarkan Boboiboy ke bangkunya yang ada di belakang gadis berjilbab itu dan semua anak kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing begitu cikgu meminta mereka mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

Boboiboy menyadari Fang yang duduk di belakang bangkunya. Ia ingin menyapanya juga, tapi begitu melihat wajah Fang yang belum lepas dari rasa terkejutnya, Boboiboy kehilangan kata-kata dan kembali ragu. Ia hanya mengangguk sedikit tanpa berkata apa-apa dengan wajah kecewa.

* * *

Jam istirahat membuat semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas, dan mayoritas menghampiri jendela kelas Boboiboy dan teman-temannya. Mereka ingin sekali melihat dan penasaran dengan Boboiboy yang baru. Tapi tak ada yang berani berlama-lama di sana karena Yaya dan Ying setia memberikan tatapan tajam mematikan kepada siapapun yang sudah membuat Boboiboy tak nyaman.

Akhirnya suasana mulai tenang dan hanya Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang yang ada di dalam kelas. Tentu saja para bocah itu ingin melepas rindu dengan mengobrol bersama sahabat mereka, tapi sejak awal Boboiboy sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya.

"Nah, Boboiboy... kau nak beli sesuatu di kantin? Ato nak makan biskut buatanku?"

Ying, Gopal, dan Fang memasang wajah horor melihat sebungkus biskuit dengan hiasan manis di plastik yang dibawa Yaya. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. Ying turut menawarkan jeruk dari tasnya, Gopal menawarkan segala cemilan dan manisan yang ia bawa, membuat Yaya menggeleng kepala melihat jajanan tak sehat milik sahabatnya yang gemar makan.

"Oi, kau tak nak makankah? Atau kau ni diet macam anak perempuan lain ke?" nada bicara Fang membuat Boboiboy semakin menunduk. Yaya dan Ying menjadi kesal mendengar sindiran Fang "Hei! Fang! Kau kenalah lagi lembut pada Boboiboy...! Kan cikgu dah cakap kitorang mesti baik pada teman sendiri!"

Fang mengendus dengan nada mengejek, tak perduli apa yang dinasehatkan guru dan teman-temannya. Baginya, Boboiboy yang baru kini akan menjadi hiburan yang baru. Fang tetap berharap ia bisa kembali bersaing dan memperlakukan Boboiboy sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hoi, Boboiboy... lepas rehat ni pendidikan jasmani... Tak makan, lemaslah kau... Akulah yang menang nanti..." Fang membusungkan dadanya dan mendekatkan wajah kepada anak perempuan bertopi yang hanya menunduk diam, berharap Boboiboy menerima tantangannya seperti dahulu ketika ia masih bertubuh laki-laki. Tapi justru gadis tersebut hanya menunduk diam sehingga membuat Fang tak sabar dan kesal "Oi! Boleh cakap tak kau ni? Macam diam je dari tadi...!"

Bentakan Fang semakin membuat Boboiboy menciut. Yaya dan Ying kembali mengomeli Fang. Gopal tak bisa lagi melerai ketiganya dan hanya panik berusaha agar suasana menjadi tenang sedikit.

"A, aku..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang begitu kecil dan lembut membuat Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal menoleh pada Bobiboy "...Aku... suaraku macam dah berubah... aku... ma, malu... tuk cakap..."

Tepat Boboiboy menyelesaikan kata-katanya, anak-anak sekelas yang sudah mengisi sebagian ruangan dari luar kelas terdiam mendengar suara 'baru' dari Boboiboy.

"...Hmmpprt! Hahahahahah!" Fang tertawa lepas mendengar suara seorang anak perempuan dari Boboiboy. Beberapa anak laki-laki juga menertawakannya.

"Kau dengar tu? Suara anak perempuan la! Boboiboy sekarang kenalah ganti nama menjadi 'Gigirgirl' je!"

Boboiboy semakin meringkuk, menggigit bibir, matanya mulai basah belum menetes. Yaya dan Ying semakin naik pitam. Terlebih ketika Gopal ikut-ikutan tertawa, tapi langsung diam melihat wajah penuh amarah dari kedua anak perempuan paling pintar di kelas itu.

"Faaang! Kau ni! Teman macam apa kau ni, hah? Awas kau gelakkan dia lagi! Teman dapat musibah mestilah kau hibur! Kalian juga! Nak kucatat nama-nama kalian ke?" Semua anak yang tertawa langsung diam membisu begitu Yaya mengeluarkan pena dan note kepemimpinannya.

"Ye la tu! Apasal berubah jadi perempuan _ma_? Kitorang perempuan juga tak kalah dari laki-laki! Awas korang gelakkan Boboiboy lagi!" kini anak-anak perempuan berdiri di samping Boboiboy mendengus kesal pada anak-anak laki yang berdiri di pihak Fang.

Hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Boboiboy senang. Justru sekarang ia menganggap dirinya penyebab perpecahan kelas antara anak-anak perempuan dan laki-laki "Te, teman-teman... sudahlah... a, aku..."

"Tak apa, Boboiboy! Kita akan lindungi kau dari anak-anak laki-laki yang tak tahu diri ni!"

"Oi...! Apa salah kitorang? Boboiboy nampak tak keberatan je kita gelak...! kenapa korang pasalkan? Ya, kan, Boboiboy?" ejekan Fang semakin membuat Boboiboy mundur dan menunduk. Sebelum Yaya semakin emosi, cikgu Papa memasuki kelas dan meminta semua anak berganti pakaian olahraga.

* * *

Semua anak berkumpul di lapangan olah raga. Cikgu Papa menyuruh agar anak-anak membuat barisan bergilir untuk lari. Tentu saja Ying paling senang lomba lari seperti itu. Gopal menghela napas malas sambil asal-asalan pemanasan hingga kena tegur Yaya.

Bergilir lima anak, berlomba lari siapa yang paling cepat. Akhirnya giliran Fang, Boboiboy, dan tiga anak lainnya. Kekesalan dan ketidak sabaran Fang melihat sifat pasif Boboiboy membuat dirinya semakin merasa menjadi pemenang dalam segala bidang. Tak ada lagi pesaing. Hanya dia seorang yang menonjol.

"Heh, macam dah jadi perempuan... ada tenaga tuk kalahkan akukah?" ejek Fang lagi. Boboiboy hanya diam memainkan ujung seragam olah raganya. Fang diam memperhatikan tubuh baru Boboiboy yang ramping dan tampak lebih kecil. Jelas terlihat pada jari-jarinya yang kini lebih lentik. Fang mendengus sembari merendahkan. Cikgu Papa memberi aba-aba dan memulai lomba lari.

Semua anak bersorak sorai memberi semangat teman-teman yang sedang berlari di jalur lari lapangan olah raga. Yaya dan Ying bersorak untuk Boboiboy. Tak mereka sangka, anak itu benar-benar dikalahkan Fang pada akhirnya. Boboiboy memasuki garis finish sambil terengah-engah dan terduduk di tepi lapangan.

Yaya dan Ying segera mendekatinya "Boboiboy...! Kau tak apa-apakah?" Boboiboy mengangguk kecil sambil mengatur napas.

"Heh, kan aku dah cakap... Macam mana kau nak kalahkan aku dengan tubuh perempuan...?" Fang berdiri di hadapan Boboiboy dan beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang memberinya air. Beberapa anak laki-laki berdiri cekikikan di belakang Fang.

Yaya semakin kesal dan berdiri hendak menghardik Fang tapi langsung dihentikan oleh Bobiboy yang menarik lengan sahabatnya "Tak apa lah, Yaya... terima kasih dah bantu aku... Benar apa Fang cakap... tenagaku dah tak sama macam dulu lagi..."

Yaya dan Ying berpandangan dengan wajah sedih sambil membantu Boboiboy berdiri untuk beristirahat di bangku pinggir lapangan, membiarkan Fang dan anak-anak laki lain tertawa puas mengejek.

"Nah, minumlah ni, Boboiboy... biar segar lagi..."

"Terima kasih, Suzy, Amy..."

Boboiboy hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua anak laki-laki yang dipimpin oleh Fang tertawa-tawa dari kejauhan. Hal yang sudah ia duga-duga sejak mendengar keputusan kembali ke sekolah dari orang tuanya. Semua sahabatnya akan menjauhi karena keanehan yang sudah dialaminya itu.

"Kalau nak minum lagi aku masih ada, Boboiboy... Kau boleh minum sebanyak yang kau mau...!" ucap Ying riang sembari duduk di samping mengapitnya bersama Yaya. Anak-anak perempuan lain turut mengelilingi gadis yang nampak sedih itu. Kini senyuman kecil penuh kelegaan menghias wajah Boboiboy, menyadari bahwa masih ada yang benar-benar peduli padanya dan menyayanginya tanpa melihat keanehan yang ia alami.

**TBC**

* * *

**Widzilla here ^^**

**Salam kenal semuanya ^^ Saya senang sekali mendapat review dan private message dari kawan-kawan sesama penggemar Boboiboy ^^ Terima kasih banyak sudah menerima saya di fandom ini ^^ Ada beberapa yang bertanya di PM dengan pertanyaan yang sama, jadi saya jawab di sini saja supaya mudah ^^**

**1\. Kamu orang mana? Tinggal di mana?  
Saya orang Indonesia, tinggal di Jakarta.**

**2\. Pairing fave?  
Fang(seme) x Boboiboy(uke). Jangan dibalik ya, nanti pairingnya jadi beda xD  
Dan mungkin ini pairing yang amat sangat langka, tapi saya suka GopalxYaya xD Mereka lucu banget kalau sahut-sahutan xD Apalagi Yaya suka masak (meski biskuitnya suka bikin pingsan xD) dan Gopal suka makan ^^**

**3\. Ada akun lain selain FF?  
Ada.  
Berhubung sejujurnya saya lebih suka menggambar dibanding menulis, saya lebih banyak aktif di DeviantArt dengan nama akun yang sama. Bahkan ada beberapa adegan di fanfic yang kugambar lalu kumasukkin ke DA. Berhubung banyak fans BBB Malaysia kurang suka sho-ai/yaoi karena ingin menjaga kemurnian fandom karya negeri mereka, saya masukkan gambar2 tersebut ke folder khusus yang hanya bisa dilihat kalau saya beri link-nya. Di sini ada yang punya DA? Dengan senang hati saya ingin berkunjung ke DA kalian ^^**

**Lalu FB, cari aja dengan nama akun yang sama xD  
Di FB, saya membuat grup khusus FangxBoboiboy (jangan dibalik pairingnya yah xDD) tapi secret group. Yang mau masuk harus lewat invitation. Kalau berminat bisa juga add friend saya, nanti saya invite ^^ Tapi dengan syarat ketika add friend, sampaikan juga lewat PM akun FF atau DA kalian. Karena kalau tidak dicantumkan biasanya saya decline ^^**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca dan me-review ^^ Senang sekali membacanya ^^ Maaf kalau saya tidak membalas review. Terkadang lupa, karena memang jarang sekali buka akun FF...**


	4. Cinderella

**Boboiboy: Alasan Terbesar**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Fanfiction by widzilla**

**Warning! Genderbender alert! Contain OOC. Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing.**

* * *

Kondisi Boboiboy yang baru memang membuat ia dijauhi dan menjadi bahan ledekan teman-teman laki-laki di kelasnya, tapi justru teman-teman perempuan banyak yang menjadi lebih sayang dan membelanya dari ledekan para anak-anak laki.

Sifat Boboiboy yang memang pada dasarnya baik dan peduli pada orang lain membuat dirinya semakin disayangi anak-anak perempuan dan para gurunya. Yaya dan Ying setia menjadi penjaga Boboiboy jika ada anak laki-laki yang mengejeknya. Bahkan setiap harinya Yaya dan Ying selalu mengajak Boboiboy bermain, mengobrol, dan belajar bersama dengan anak-anak perempuan lain sehingga ia tak merasa kesepian sama sekali. Beberapa kali mereka memasak kue bersama, tentu saja Ying dan Boboiboy tak berani mengikuti resep Yaya.

Waktu terus berjalan, semua orang di Pulau Rintis telah mengenal Boboiboy yang baru. Para pelanggan kedai Tok Aba rajin mengunjungi kakek yang menjual cokelat paling terkenal di desa itu, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menyapa cucu perempuannya yang kini dikenal begitu manis.

Boboiboy merasa ia tak lagi bisa bermain bersama teman-teman laki-laki seperti sebelumnya. Mereka tak mau lagi mengajaknya bermain sepak bola. Setiap bertemu di sekolah hanya ledekan-ledekan yang keluar dari mulut mereka, terutama pemimpin para anak-anak laki, Fang.

Setiap sepulang sekolah, Boboiboy selalu rajin membantu kakeknya sambil mengerjakan PR bersama Yaya dan Ying yang juga menjadi pengunjung tetap setiap harinya untuk menemani sahabat mereka. Untuk menghibur diri yang dikucilkan para anak laki-laki, setiap hari Boboiboy berusaha tak melakukan kontak mata pada teman-temannya dan hanya kedai kakeknya lah di mana ia bisa menyendiri.

Sementara Gopal merasa berada di tengah. Ia bingung di mana harus berdiri. Kelompok anak laki-laki, karena dia laki-laki? Atau kelompok anak perempuan, karena Boboiboy adalah sahabatnya sejak lama?

Yaya dan Ying tentu saja mengomeli Gopal karena tak berpendirian. Tapi Boboiboy selalu melerai mereka sambil tersenyum geli. Apalagi kalau Yaya sudah mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu dan Gopal meringkuk mengkerut ketakutan pada ketua kelas yang terkenal galak itu. Demikian Ying, gadis berbadan kecil namun bawel luar biasa.

"Eish! Kau ni! Mana yang kau bela, hah? Nak bela Fang yang menyebalkan tu ke? Sana kau jauh-jauh! Hush hush!" usir Ying kesal.

"Bukan macam tu la... aku kan laki-laki... kena la aku ikut teman lain...!" sayang pembelaan Gopal tak dihargai dua anak perempuan yang terang-terangan sebal pada anak gemuk berpendirian labil tersebut.

"Gopaaaal! Kau niiii!" Yaya sudah siap-siap ingin meninju temannya yang menjerit ketakutan seperti anak cewek. Boboiboy tertawa sambil melerai ketiganya "Sudahlah, tak apa, Yaya... Gopal memang kenalah main bersama anak laki-laki... Tak apa tu..."

"Tapi, Boboibooooy...!" Yaya akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas setelah Boboiboy menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Namun Yaya dan Ying kembali berpikir, ada hikmah di balik semua yang telah terjadi pada Boboiboy. Dia menjadi lebih dekat dengan mereka, bahkan menjadi teman baik. Semua orang di Pulau Rintis juga semakin mengenal bocah yang terkenal ramah, baik, dan manis itu. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan lagi perubahan sang pahlawan desa mereka. Masalahnya sekarang hanya tinggal para anak-anak laki di sekolah mereka yang masih suka mengejek Boboiboy.

"Tak apalah mereka ejek aku... Kan aku ada kalian... Terima kasih kalian dah selalu bersamaku, Yaya, Ying... teman-teman anak perempuan lain pun baik padaku..." Yaya dan Ying nyengir tersipu senang atas pujian sahabat mereka hingga lupa akan Gopal yang masih bersembunyi ketakutan di balik pohon. Tentu saja tubuh gemuknya menonjol jelas tak mampu menyembunyikan dirinya penuh di balik batang pohon.

"Ah, Boboiboy...! Ahad ini macam mana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kita ke toko baju! Bolehlah kita cuba baju untuk kau! Pastilah kau nampak elok!" ujar Ying semangat. Yaya menyetujui rencana Ying "Nah betul itu! Kita boleh cuba main kosmetik di rumahku...! Ibu aku baru je belikan aku kosmetik tuk cuba-cuba... Macam kita akan jadi remaja nanti, mestilah pandai bersolek yang rapi... Kita boleh main salon-salonan...!"

Boboiboy agak ragu. Selama ini tentu saja ia tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan anak perempuan. Yaya dan Ying merasa ini adalah kesempatan Boboiboy untuk belajar menjadi perempuan sejati. Karena kedua sahabatnya agak memaksa dan dengan ijin Tok Aba yang juga menginginkan Boboiboy untuk istirahat di hari Minggu, maka Boboiboy menyetujui rencana tersebut.

* * *

Esoknya, Boboiboy telah siap dalam kaos sehari-harinya yang tertutupi rompi _hoodie _lengan buntung, celana panjang, serta topi terbalik yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Yaya dan Ying berlarian semangat menuju rumah Boboiboy dan langsung menariknya begitu mereka berpamitan dengan Tok Aba.

Ochobot hanya bisa melepas kepergian majikan kecilnya yang panik ditarik-tarik dua gadis yang penuh semangat entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Boboiboy hanya bisa menerima nasib. Sementara Yaya dan Ying ternyata sudah membuat daftar belanja yang wajib mereka coba-coba pada Boboiboy nantinya. Melihat daftar yang dipegang Yaya berderet panjang hingga menyentuh tanah, Boboiboy terdiam penuh horor "Nampaknya... hari ini kan jadi hari yang melelahkan..."

Boboiboy tak bisa menolak begitu mereka memasuki Mall besar dengan toko baju berjejer di dalamnya. Yaya dan Ying langsung dengan semangat memasuki salah satu toko dan memilihkan baju untuk sahabat mereka yang masih berdiri terdiam di dekat lemari baju.

Boboiboy menyadari sebuah kaca besar memantulkan refleksi dirinya secara penuh.

Ia merasa tak akan bisa menjadi siapa-siapa dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Ia bukan lagi anak laki-laki dengan tubuh barunya, namun ia sendiri merasa tak akan bisa menjadi anak perempuan yang sempurna. Kesedihan kembali menyelimuti hati dan jelas nampak di wajah Boboiboy.

Yaya dan Ying yang kembali dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk baju di tangan mereka terdiam menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Boboiboy. Mereka berpandangan dan mengangguk, langsung menarik Boboiboy memasuki ruang ganti.

Boboiboy panik kedua gadis itu mulai melucuti dirinya dari atas hingga bawah di dalam ruang ganti. Mereka memaksa Boboiboy memakai baju-baju pilihan mereka. Tentu saja Boboiboy ragu-ragu dan malu melihat semua baju yang dipilih Yaya dan Ying begitu feminin dan bermodel manis. Bahkan untuk pakai seragam sekolah dengan rok saja Boboiboy masih merasa canggung. Sekarang ia mendapati dirinya mau tak mau harus mengikuti keinginan kedua sahabatnya.

Setiap Boboiboy berganti penampilan, Ying telah siap _handphone_ di tangannya untuk memotret Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying bergantian masuk dan memaksa Boboiboy mencoba baju-baju yang mereka pilihkan selama bocah itu mencoba di dalam ruang ganti.

Sudah enam toko baju yang mereka kunjungi, dan tangan anak-anak itu sudah penuh dengan kantong belanja. Boboiboy mulai merasa bahwa kakeknya bersekongkol dengan Yaya dan Ying untuk membelikan dia baju-baju perempuan, karena ia tak pernah diberi uang saku sebanyak itu sebelumnya hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

"Yaya, Ying... aku penat sangat ni... rehat dulu boleh...?" Boboiboy semakin heran pada kedua sahabatnya yang bagai tak kenal lelah. Tapi dia sendiri menyadari pada dasarnya ada sisi wanita yang tak bisa diremehkan kekuatannya, terutama ketika belanja. Yaya dan Ying membuktikan secara nyata.

"Ah, ayo ayo! Kita cari makan dan minum...!" Yaya dan Ying berjalan mendampingi teman mereka yang sudah lelah mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Tapi tenaga mereka masih terlihat begitu banyak dari bagaimana mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol. Boboiboy tersenyum menggelengkan kepala melihat Yaya dan Ying terkadang berhenti untuk melihat benda-benda manis di etalase toko.

"Comelnyaaaaaaa! Boboiboy! Tengok niiii! Comel sangat! Kau mestilah pantas kenakan topi tu!"

Boboiboy hanya bisa mengangkat alis melihat topi dengan model pita di samping. Senyuman canggung penuh keraguan berkali-kali Boboiboy perlihatkan selama Yaya dan Ying melihat benda-benda imut yang mereka temukan dan mereka sarankan agar Boboiboy mencobanya.

* * *

Akhirnya, di sebuah cafe dalam mall Boboiboy bisa menikmati es cokelat yang ia pesan dengan kue-kue manis untuk mengisi tenaga kembali. Kakinya benar-benar terasa lega dan punggungnya begitu lemas bersandar pada sofa empuk. Sementara Yaya dan Ying masih memiliki tenaga penuh dengan asyiknya melihat-lihat foto Boboiboy yang mereka ambil ketika mencoba-coba baju "Tengok! Yang ini comel sangat, Boboiboy! Kau lagi pantas pakai macam ni!" Ying menunjukkan foto temannya yang merona merah tak menyangka ada baju yang pantas ia kenakan, meski masih terasa begitu aneh melihat dirinya dalam busana perempuan "Ah! Ini pun elok sangat! Boboiboy, lepas rehat ni, kenalah kita beli macam kosmetik untuk kau!"

Tentu saja Boboiboy terkejut nyaris tersedak minumannya. _Kosmetik? Yang benar saja!_

"E, eh? Ta, tapi aku tak boleh pakai...! Tak mungkin aku pantas pakai kosmetik...! Pastilah buruk sangat...!"

"Tentu boleh sangat kau pakai! Nanti kita boleh ajari kau! Yang tipis je la... tak usah sampai tebal...!" Yaya dan Ying kembali bersemangat dengan mata berbinar. Boboiboy tak bisa menolak keinginan kedua temannya yang seperti menemukan boneka baru untuk mereka dandani.

"Ah, Yaya! Sebelumnya... kenalah kita ke salon dulu _ma_…!" Ying melirik Bobobioy penuh arti dengan sunggingan lebar di bibirnya dan turut diikuti Yaya.

Boboiboy semakin mengangkat alis. _Salon? Untuk apa? Rambut dia sudah pendek mau dipotong lagi kah?_

Dan kini ia menemukan dirinya tengah duduk di sebuah salon berhadapan dengan kaca. Yaya dan Ying meminta agar rambut Boboiboy dicuci dan dirapihkan. Boboiboy hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan penata rambut mengerjakan tugasnya.

Begitu selesai, Yaya dan Ying berdiri dan menatap kaca yang memantulkan wujud baru anak perempuan sahabat mereka. Rambut Boboiboy nampak lebih lembut tersisir rapi dan memiliki potongan lebih feminin dari sebelumnya. Puas akan hasilnya, Yaya dan Ying menyeret kembali teman mereka ke toko kosmetik.

Tak lama kemudian, kembali Boboiboy berhadapan dengan cermin dan benda-benda rias yang ia tak pernah dan tak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya. Tapi wangi di dalam toko itu membuat Boboiboy agak tenang, terlebih perlakuan lembut para penjaga toko.

Yaya menjelaskan bahwa Boboiboy belum pernah berdandan sama sekali dan mereka ingin diajarkan "Makcik, kami ni dah dua belas tahun! Bolehlah kami belajar berdandan agar nampak elok jika remaja nanti...!" ujar Yaya dan dilanjutkan Ying "Teman kami ni tomboy sangat... bolehlah ia belajar berdandan agar elok...!" mereka membuat penjaga toko tersenyum dan mengangguk sementara Boboiboy terduduk sambil menunduk malu.

Usai berbelanja dan jalan-jalan, mereka mampir ke rumah Yaya untuk mencoba kembali apa yang telah dibeli tadi. Mulai dari mencoba kosmetik sampai mencoba-coba baju. Kini Yaya dan Ying asik sendiri melihat koleksi-koleksi jepit dan aksesoris Yaya yang mereka ingin cobakan pada Boboiboy.

"Nah! Boboiboy! Nak cuba yang...! Eikh...?"

Boboiboy yang kelelahan tertidur pulas bersandar pada tempat tidur Yaya sambil terduduk di karpet. Yaya dan Ying tersenyum kecil membiarkannya istirahat. Mereka sadar sudah membuat teman mereka kelelahan dengan kegiatan yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

* * *

Sore harinya ketika Tok Aba dan Ochobot beres-beres kedai yang mau tutup, Yaya dan Ying berlarian menuju keduanya dengan semangat "Tok Abaaaa! Ochobooott! Tengok niii!"

Tok Aba dan Ochobot tentu saja heran melihat keduanya menutupi seseorang yang mereka ketahui adalah Boboiboy di balik mereka. Begitu Yaya dan Ying menyingkir, Tok Aba dan Ochobot terkejut bukan kepalang melihat wujud baru Boboiboy.

Meski topi terbaliknya tak lepas dari kepala, tapi rambut yang terlihat sedikit dan wajahnya yang dirias halus dengan baju yang nampak lebih feminin membuat orang tua dan robot tersebut pangling serta kagum "Bo, Boboiboy! Kaukah tu? Elok sangat! Kerja bagus, Yaya, Ying!"

Yaya dan Ying nyengir lebar dan bangga telah membantu sang kakek melaksanakan keinginannya. Ochobot terbang memutari Boboiboy "Kau nampak laaagi elok, Boboiboy!" Boboiboy tersipu malu memainkan jemarinya di belakang punggung. Tok Aba tak bisa menahan haru dan memeluk cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Ah! Cuba tengok ni!" Yaya langsung mengangkat topi Boboiboy yang membuat wujud gadis itu tampak tomboy. Tanpa topi, rambutnya kini jelas terlihat begitu halus dan rapi sedikit tersisir angin yang tak diduga-duga membuatnya begitu feminin. Tok Aba dan Ochobot tepuk tangan meriah membuat Boboiboy berwajah merah.

"Atok... Atok dah beri aku uang banyak... tak apakah tu? Nanti aku ganti ya, tok? Aku dah belanjakan banyak sangat..." Atok langsung menggeleng mendengar kata-kata lirih cucunya itu "Tak payahlah...! Itu uang juga uang dari orang tuamu, Boboiboy... Atok diminta untuk belikan kau baju dan macam-macam agar kau nampak cantik macam ni... Atok tak mengerti macam mana nak pilihkan untuk kau... maka itu, kenalah Atok minta tolong pada Yaya dan Ying... Bersyukur Atok kau punya sahabat macam mereka ni..." Yaya dan Ying kembali nyengir sambil tersipu mendengar pujian untuk mereka dari Tok Aba. Boboiboy tersenyum kembali dan memeluk erat dan dibalas sebuah pelukan hangat dari kakeknya.

Ochobot, Yaya, dan Ying tersenyum lega melihat Boboiboy kini bisa tersenyum seperti sebelumnya lagi. Dengan bantuan Yaya, Ying, dan Boboiboy, Tok Aba dan Ochobot kembali membereskan kedai dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tentu saja Ying sampai di rumahnya duluan dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki meski jarak rumahnya yang paling jauh di antara mereka.

* * *

Esok paginya, Boboiboy berpamitan pada Atoknya setelah membantu buka kedai. Yaya sudah menunggu sambil mengenakan sepatu di depan rumahnya. Tetangga Boboiboy yang berjilbab itu melambaikan tangannya menyapa Boboiboy. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju rumah Ying untuk menjemput gadis yang lebih muda setahun dari mereka.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Boboiboy mulai ragu lagi. Ejekan-ejekan para anak laki-laki terus terngiang di kepala membuatnya tak percaya diri. Yaya dan Ying menyadari ekspresi wajah Boboiboy ketika ia berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Boboiboy..."

Boboiboy memandang Yaya yang memanggil namanya "Tak payahlah kau risau... kan ada kami... tetaplah senyum... kita akan hadapi mereka bersama...!" Ying turut mengangguk "Kau ni kan elok... kenalah mereka tengok kau dah berubah _ma_..."

Boboiboy kembali memasang senyumnya. Ia merasa lebih lega setelah Ying dan Yaya menggandeng kedua tangannya dan berjalan bersama menuju gedung sekolah. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak akan pernah sendirian.

Anak-anak laki di kelas Boboiboy tengah asyik mengobrol mengelilingi Fang yang duduk di mejanya. Beberapa bergurau mengenai hal-hal cewek yang akan dilakukan Boboiboy yang sudah berubah.

Tentu saja anak-anak perempuan yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka menjadi kesal namun hanya mendengus dan tak mempedulikan para bocah lelaki itu. Fang merasa puas ia mendapatkan teman-teman yang sependapat dengannya. Kepopuleran Boboiboy dapat ia ambil nyaris setengahnya, karena banyak anak laki-laki berpaling dari Boboiboy, tak ingin bermain dan mengajaknya bersama lagi.

"Macam mana kita nak ajak anak perempuan bermain bersama kita...? Tak pantaslah tu...!" gelak tawa anak-anak laki dihentikan oleh teguran Yaya yang baru masuk kelas "Fang! Kau tak boleh duduk di meja! Nak kutulis namamu ke?"

Fang mengendus dan turun dari mejanya. Namun pandangannya kini tertuju pada Boboiboy yang berjalan masuk kelas di samping Yaya. Anak-anak laki yang tadi bersendau gurau kini diam terkesima.

Boboiboy yang mereka kenal memang sudah berubah. Tapi perubahannya yang sekarang membuat anak-anak perempuan lain turut mendekatinya dengan takjub "Boboiboy! Kau nampak laaagi elok! Apa hal dah buat kau berubah ni?" Anak-anak perempuan penasaran menyentuh wajah dan rambut Boboiboy yang tersenyum malu-malu. Yaya dan Ying merasa bangga pada hasil kerja keras mereka kemarin. Bahkan anak-anak laki kini terpukau melihat Boboiboy.

Rambutnya nampak halus sedikit mengembang dengan rapi, wajahnya yang nampak olesan bedak tipis dan bibirnya yang sedikit mengkilat karena _lipgloss_ yang dipakainya pagi tadi.

Di antara anak laki-laki yang terbengong ria melihat Boboiboy dikerumuni para teman sekelas perempuan mereka, Fang sendiri tak sanggup menahan ekspresi wajah terkejut dan kagum. Ia lekas menggeleng kepala "A, apasal ni! Anak perempuan tak boleh berias ke sekolah! Kau langgar peraturan sekolah ke!"

"Eish... kata siapa? Kitorang juga berias sebelum ke sekolah... Asal tak terlalu tebal tak apa... Mestilah kita elok dan rapi untuk ke sekolah... Sekolah tu larang para siswi yang berias tebal, bukannya yang menjaga kerapian dirinya... Boboiboy mana ada pakai tebal riasan? Hanya bedak dan pengkilat bibir je... Macam ni bolehlah..." Para anak perempuan mengangguk setuju pada Yaya.

"Ya la _ma_! Kitorang juga pakai aksesoris! Macam bando yang saya pakai _ma_! Suzy dan Amy juga pakai gelang dan anting...! Biar cantik dan elok kita _ma..._"

"Betul kata Ying tu... Kitorang mestilah pakai bedak dan pelindung bibir... Agar terlindung dari sinar matahari... Kulit pun terawat..." Anak-anak perempuan kembali ramai mengelilingi Boboiboy dan memuji hasil kerja Yaya dan Ying yang membuat sahabat mereka menjadi begitu manis.

Fang melihat para teman sekelas laki-lakinya terpukau pada Boboiboy. Ia mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Boboiboy menjadi pusat perhatian lagi.

"Oi, korang nak bermain bersama anak-anak perempuan ke?" hardik Fang, dan tentu saja anak-anak laki lain menggeleng menjaga ego mereka dan kembali mengikuti Fang. Gopal kini semakin bingung ke pihak mana ia akan ikuti.

* * *

Boboiboy berusaha untuk bersikap lebih percaya diri lagi mulai hari itu. Ia menyadari Yaya dan Ying tidak akan selalu di sampingnya untuk membela. Maka beberapa kali ia berusaha berjalan sendirian di sekeliling sekolah. Tentu saja Boboiboy menjadi pusat perhatian. Setiap ia melewati anak-anak lain, mereka akan berbisik-bisik entah apa yang mereka bicarakan mengenai Boboiboy. Bocah itu berusaha tak mempedulikannya dan memikirkan jalan keluar bagaimana agar teman-teman sekolah tak lagi mengasingkan dirinya. Setiap ia melewati beberapa anak yang bertemu mata di lorong sekolah, Boboiboy dengan ramah memberikan senyum pada mereka. Setiap anak yang menerima senyum tersebut terkejut, namun membalasnya.

Boboiboy menghela napas panjang setelah seharian mencoba berjalan tanpa Yaya dan Ying di sisinya. Cukup melelahkan untuk membuat dirinya kembali diterima di lingkungan sekolah. Namun tak disangka sang bocah bertopi itu, beberapa anak dari kelas lain kerap menyapanya ramah dan kadang mendatangi dirinya untuk mengajak ngobrol ataupun bermain. Dimulai dari anak-anak perempuan, hingga anak-anak laki yang sebelumnya malu-malu menyapa.

Sudah seminggu Boboiboy menjalani hari-hari sekolahnya dengan santai. Berkat Yaya dan Ying yang terus mendukungnya, juga Tok Aba yang setia menjadi tempat curhat cucunya. Dan dengan keramahan dan kebaikan hati Boboiboy pada semua orang, kini anak-anak laki kembali mau bermain bersamanya.

Giliran Fang yang panas hati. Boboiboy kembali populer di kalangan sekolah. Anak-anak laki jelas terlihat menyukai Boboiboy. Di samping sifatnya yang baik kepada semua orang, juga wajah manis sang anak perempuan bertopi itu.

"Apahal ni! Macam mana dia lagi populer lepas tubuhnya berubah!"

Kekesalan Fang berujung pada keusilannya pada Boboiboy semakin bertambah. Sudah berulang kali ia menjadikan Boboiboy mainannya. Ketika pelajaran, Fang menyembunyikan buku Boboiboy hingga gadis itu kebingungan mencarinya dan ternyata ada di meja guru. Tentu saja Cikgu hanya tersenyum dan menegur Boboiboy untuk tidak pelupa. Boboiboy tersipu malu ketika teman sekelasnya cekikikan, namun senyuman dengan rona di wajah gadis itu membuat maklum anak-anak lain. Ketika pelajaran olah raga, Fang menendang bola dengan sengaja tanpa diketahui anak lain hingga mengenai Boboiboy. Ketika istirahat Fang membeli jajan kesukaannya dan membiarkan Boboiboy yang membayar, ketika melewati gerbang secara tiba-tiba Fang menepuk punggung Boboiboy dengan keras dan ternyata bocah berkacamata itu menempelkan kertas berisi ledekan di punggung Boboiboy yang tak menyadarinya hingga masuk kelas. Dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang berujung membuat dua sahabat Boboiboy semakin kesal padanya.

Yaya dan Ying sudah tak bisa sabar lagi. Akhirnya mereka mendatangi Fang yang sedang duduk di bangkunya pada pagi hari sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Fang! Kau ni! Macam dendam apa kau pada Boboiboy ke? Dia kan tak pernah jahat padamu!"

"Ya _ma_! Kau ni lagi jahat dari Ejo Jo! Kitorang balas kau nanti!"

Fang mendengus sombong dan berdiri dari bangkunya "Apasal korang bela dia? Ini urusanku... Macam mana korang peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan pada Boboiboy...?"

"Kau niii...! Nak kucatat namamu ke? Kau dah jahat pada Boboiboy! Maka mestilah kau dapat hukuman!" Yaya telah siap notes dan pena biri-biri di tangannya untuk mencatat nama rival sahabatnya itu. Fang mulai menciut terpojok. Tapi belum sampai Yaya melakukan niatnya, Boboiboy muncul menyapa teman-temannya "Selamat pagi...!"

Melihat ketiga temannya seperti baru saja berdebat, Boboiboy segera mendekati mereka dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Yaya menjelaskannya dengan wajah kesal "Boboiboy! Aku nak catat nama Fang ni! Dia sudah jahat pada kau! Tak sabar lagi aku!"

"Yaya... tak perlu kau buat macam tu... Fang hanya maksud gurau je... Ya, kan, Fang...?" senyum Boboiboy pada Fang, yang kini menjadi kesal karena ia merasa Boboiboy merendahkannya. Bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tak memedulikan dirinya? Fang semakin naik pitam. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu dengan kasar. Dengan sengaja ia menabrakkan bahu Boboiboy membuat anak itu nyaris hilang keseimbangan. Yaya dan Ying terkejut spontan membantu Boboiboy yang nyaris jatuh untuk kembali berdiri. Keduanya menjadi semakin kesal, namun Fang sudah keburu keluar kelas.

Di kamar mandi laki-laki, Fang memukul tembok dengan marah. Gopal yang baru masuk tentu saja kaget "Hei! Apasal kau pukul tembok tu? Apa yang dah tembok tu cakap pada kau?" Fang hanya menggeram pada Gopal. Anak gendut itu langsung tahu apa yang terjadi begitu Fang mengucapkan nama sahabatnya yang telah berubah menjadi perempuan tulen.

"Eikh... apasal kau ni sampak selalu kesal pada Boboiboy... dia kan tak buat apa-apa pada kau..."

"Tak buat apa-apa? Dia tu dah rebut _popularity _di sekolah ni dariku! Kau tahu aku lagi bijak! Lagi populer...!"

"Aish... pasal tu lagi je... Kau ni nak inginkan semua orang puji kau ke? Atau kau ni nak Boboiboy memperhatikanmu?" Pertanyaan Gopal yang terakhir membuat Fang tersentak.

_Dirinya? Menginginkan perhatian Boboiboy?_

"Apasal kau cakap? Aku tak naklah perhatian darinya sama sekali! Aku akan kalahkan dia...! Aku akan...!"

"Kalahkan dia dalam hal apa ke? Kau kan dah kalahkan dia dalam olah raga lepas selasa lalu... Nilaimu juga dah kalahkan dia je... Nak apa lagi?" Gopal mulai bosan pada keinginan Fang yang menggebu. Nyaris setiap hari hanya hal itu yang dibahasnya.

Fang terdiam seribu bahasa. Kini ia mempertanyakan dirinya. Kenapa keberadaan Boboiboy begitu mengganggunya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Gopal. Dalam olah raga dan nilai ia sudah mengalahkan Boboiboy. Apa lagi yang diinginkannya.

Apa karena kebaikan Boboiboy membuat semua orang memperhatikannya? Apa dirinya iri karena Boboiboy begitu banyak mendapatkan perhatian. Perubahan Boboiboy kini telah membuat ia lebih dikenal lagi. Apa itu yang membuat Fang iri? Atau... memang benar ia menginginkan perhatian Boboiboy?

Gopal buru-buru keluar kamar mandi setelah buang hajat begitu mendengar bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Fang turut mengikutinya. Begitu sampai di kelas, ia berjalan melewati Boboiboy yang hanya menunduk agak takut menatap Fang. Cowok itu hanya memasang wajah dingin padanya.

Boboiboy menghela napas panjang. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Fang begitu membencinya. Apa keadaan tubuhnya sekarang? Fang menjadi begitu jahat dan dingin padanya sejak perubahan yang dialami Boboiboy. Sebelumnya mereka berkawan begitu dekat meski Fang masih memiliki keinginan untuk bersaing dengannya. Tapi tidak seperti sekarang ini, di mana Boboiboy merasa sangat dibenci oleh anak laki-laki yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"_Pasal apa yang dah kulakukan pada Fang...?"_

Hari itu, tak seperti biasanya Fang mengusili Boboiboy. Ia hanya diam dengan dingin acuh tak acuh pada anak perempuan yang sudah berkali-kali berusaha menyapanya. Fang hanya mlengos pergi memunggungi Boboiboy.

* * *

Begitu pulang sekolah, Boboiboy langsung ke kedai Atoknya untuk membantu. Sang kakek sudah menyadari sedari awal cucunya datang ada hal yang membuat anak itu resah "Macam mana sekolahmu hari ini, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil "Yah... macam biasa je..."

"Janganlah kau tipu Atok... Sedari tadi kau terus hela napas dan tak boleh fokus... ada apa, Boboiboy? Kenalah cerita pada Atok..." Boboiboy merasa tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian duduk di samping Atoknya dan mulai menceritakan keresahan hatinya. Kakek tua tersebut dengan sabar mendengarkan keluh kesah cucu kesayangannya itu.

Boboiboy mengakhiri curahan hatinya dengan kembali menghela napas, sementara Atoknya hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil. Orang tua pemilik kedai itu kini berdiri dan mulai membuat cokelat panas spesial untuk Boboiboy. Gadis itu masih kebingungan menerima cokelat panas kesukaannya, namun ia hanya diam sambil meminum dengan sabar.

"Kau tahu, Boboiboy...? Terkadang, anak laki-laki tu punya ego yang tak anak perempuan mengerti... Macam Fang. Dia nak lagi kuasa, lagi populer dari kau... ingat ke? Nah macam sekarang ni, keinginan Fang tu masih ada... Tapi, kau tak lagi punya keinginan bersaing dengannya lagi ke? Fang tu kesepian... Kau mestilah lagi bersabar dan baik padanya, meski dia suka usil padamu..."

Boboiboy ragu akan jawaban kakeknya. Fang tak pernah lagi bermain dengannya, bahkan menyapa atau mengunjungi kedai Tok Aba. Dulu, meski Fang juga menganggapnya rival dan mereka sering berdebat, Fang masih suka bermain mengunjungi kedai Tok Aba ataupun menyapa dirinya.

Perasaan putus asa mulai menyelimuti hati Boboiboy. Banyak pertanyaan yang ia inginkan jawabannya. Namun hanya ada satu orang yang bisa memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Fang sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ini sebenernya ga penting-penting amat... tapi berhubung merupakan salah satu sumber inspirasiku, judul 'Alasan Terbesar' ini sebenarnya berasal dari lagu dengan judul sama yang dinyanyikan oleh mbak Citra Scholastika xD**

**Bisa search di youtub ^^ Kebetulan aku suka lagunya ^^**


	5. Liar

**Boboiboy: Alasan Terbesar**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Fanfiction by widzilla**

**Warning! Genderbender alert! Contain OOC. Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing.**

* * *

Esok harinya, Boboiboy berjalan melewati jalan yang biasa ia lalui. Tentu saja melewati rumah angker yang ternyata tempat tinggal Fang. Jarang sekali di pagi hari ia bertemu dengan Fang meski melalui rumahnya. Tapi entah apa yang membuat Boboiboy memiliki keinginan begitu dalam untuk bertemu Fang pagi itu kini terkabul.

Anak laki-laki berkacamata tersebut baru saja berjalan keluar gerbang rumahnya. Tentu saja Fang terkejut melihat Boboiboy di depan gerbang yang juga baru saja akan pergi ke sekolah. Boboiboy tersenyum canggung menyapanya. Fang hanya membuang muka dan berjalan memunggungi temannya.

"Apasal..."

Fang terhenti mendengar suara dari mulut Boboiboy. Ia menoleh dan menemukan temannya berdiri sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan dengan wajahnya nampak emosi menatap Fang "Apa dah aku buat padamu, Fang? Kenapa kau benci padaku? Dulu kita berteman...! Apa bedanya aku dengan dahulu? Apa karena aku dah berubah jadi perempuan ke?"

Fang terdiam sambil menghadap Boboiboy. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun "Nah itu kau tahu... Kau dah jadi perempuan, macam mana aku bersaing dengan kau lagi? Sekarang kau lagi sering main macam anak perempuan..."

"Ka, kau...!" kata-kata Boboiboy terhenti. Ia tak sanggup meneruskan melawan apa yang memang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia sudah berubah menjadi perempuan tulen. Bagaimana ia bersikap, berbicara, hatinya... hal yang mengganggu Boboiboy tapi tak bisa dielakkannya.

Ia kini menyadari, Fang hanya menginginkan dirinya sebagai seorang rival sejati.

_Semua hal yang ia katakan ketika berusaha membuat Boboiboy keluar dari kamarnya adalah bohong? Fang berbohong..._

"Sudah berapa kali korang dah kukalahkan dalam olah raga? Kau ni dah jadi lemah... tak ada kuasa lagi kah kau? Macam mana aku bersaing lagi dengan kau? Macam bersaing dengan perempuan lemah je..." nafas Boboiboy tercekat tak sanggup membalas kata-kata Fang.

"Tak ada lagi yang boleh kuharapkan darimu, Boboiboy... Tak guna lagi la kau ni... Kau dah ambil _popularity _kau dengan macam cara yang curang ke? Kau dah manfaatkan perubahan kau untuk ambil perhatian orang-orang..."

Hati Boboiboy bagai tersayat-sayat dengan tajamnya kata-kata Fang.

_Popularitas? Itu saja kah yang ada di otak Fang? Persetan dengan popularitas. Terlintas di otak Boboiboy saja tak pernah. Jadi hal itu yang telah membuat Fang membenci dirinya setengah mati?_

Meski telah mencoba, tapi pada akhirnya ia tak sanggup menahan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Buru-buru Boboiboy membalikkan badan dan berlari meninggalkan Fang. Bocah berkacamata itu sempat terkejut melihat Bobiboy berlari tiba-tiba meninggalkannya, tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

* * *

Tok Aba mengelap meja yang terkena cipratan cokelat ketika ia membuat pesanan untuk pelanggan dibantu Ochobot yang sudah menjadi pegawai tetap di kedai. Namun pandangannya teralihkan pada Boboiboy yang berlari masuk ke rumah dengan buru-buru. Perasaan dan insting seorang kakek membuat Tok Aba menitipkan kedainya pada Ochobot dan menyusul cucunya ke rumah.

Di kamar Boboiboy, Tok Aba menemukan gadis itu tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Boboiboy...? Kenapa kau tak sekolah...?"

Suara isak yang pelan membuat Tok Aba tertegun dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Kakek itu mengelus kepala cucunya yang tertutup topi. Perlahan Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya. Jelas terlihat air mata bercucuran dari mata penuh kesedihan Boboiboy. Tok Aba terkejut sambil mengelus-elus punggung cucunya "Eikh? Kenapa ni? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A, Atoook...! Aku tak nak punya tubuh macam ni...! Aku tak naaaak! Aku dah jadi lemah... Semua orang dah ejek aku...!" Tok Aba membiarkan cucunya meraung di pelukan hingga bajunya basah terkena rembesan air mata dari Boboiboy. Belum pernah kakek itu melihat cucunya sesedih demikian.

Tanpa menanyakan lebih jauh lagi, Tok Aba hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala cucunya. Ia menghela napas memaklumi apa yang ditangisi Boboiboy "Hmm, bagaimana kalau macam ni... hari ini, kau tak payah sekolah dahulu...? Bolehlah cuti sehari je... cuba kau jumpai Adu Du, Atok titip _hot_ _cocoa special_ untuknya dan Probe..."

Boboiboy mulai menghentikan isak tangisnya. Ia merasa tak ingin bertemu siapapun hari itu. Guru-guru, teman-temannya, apalagi Fang. Akhirnya Boboiboy mengangguk atas apa yang disarankan Tok Aba. Setelah menelepon sekolah Boboiboy untuk minta ijin, Tok Aba memberikan sebuah termos berisi cokelat panas spesialnya kepada Boboiboy. Bocah bertopi itu pamit dan berjalan menuju tanah kosong markas Adu Du dan Probe, meninggalkan Ochobot yang heran mengapa Tok Aba membiarkan Boboiboy membolos.

* * *

Begitu ia memasuki pintu markas dan menuruni lorong, Probe lah yang menyambut Boboiboy dengan sifat ceria yang selalu tampak pada robot ungu tersebut "Eikh! Boboiboy! Selamat dataaang! Kau tak sekolah ke hari ini? Sakit ke? Kena rehat ke? Ah, kau duduk je di sini... Aku panggilkan incik bos sekejap! Incik booos... Oooo incik bos...!" Probe menyodorkan kursi pada Boboiboy dan memanggil Adu Du. Alien hijau tersebut keluar dengan lemas dari ruang laboratoriumnya. Boboiboy langsung tahu ia telah bekerja keras setiap hari demi mengembalikan tubuh perempuannya ke wujud semula.

"Hai, Boboiboy... maaf... senjata tu belum selesai... aku masih cuba cari komponen-komponen pengganti di bumi sebisa mungkin..." Adu Du duduk di hadapan Boboiboy sambil bersandar lemas pada kursinya. Probe menyeduh cokelat panas untuk Adu Du yang diberikan Boboiboy ketika ia disambut Probe tadi. Melihat kondisi Adu Du yang kelelahan, Boboiboy jadi merasa bersalah. Ia merasa karena dirinyalah Adu Du menjadi kerepotan seperti demikian.

"Adu Du... maaf... kau... dah jadi repot macam ni karena aku..." Boboiboy menunduk

"Eikh? Apa? Justru akulah yang minta maaf...! Kau jadi macam ni karena senjataku la...! Tapi kau sudah bantu buktikan bahwa senjata tu berfungsi... Hanya saja... tak tepat masa dan orang je... Justru kau yang kena... maafkan aku, Boboiboy..." Adu Du ikut menunduk. Probe memandang keduanya bergantian. Sebenarnya ia pun turut merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang telah melempar senjata itu kepada Ejo Jo.

"Kau... macam mana keadaanmu sekarang...? Sehat ke? Aku takut ada efek samping..." tanya Adu Du pelan. Bahkan di mata alien itu Boboiboy telah berubah menjadi sosok anak perempuan yang sejati, maka ia berusaha menjaga tutur katanya agar tak menyinggung perasaan.

Boboiboy tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng "Tak ada... aku tak rasa apapun... tapi, macam aku dah jadi anak perempuan betul ni... aku tak lagi punya kuasa macam anak laki-laki..."

"EH? KUASA ELEMENMU DAH LENYAP?" Adu Du dan Probe menjerit panik bersamaan nyaris tersedak cokelat yang baru mereka teguk.

"Bukan! Bukan kuasa elemenku...! Maksudku... kuasaku sebagai anak laki-laki... Mengangkat beban berat je aku tak sekuat dulu... Benar-benar dah macam fisik perempuan ni..." Boboiboy buru-buru menjelaskan lebih lengkap sebelum Probe melayang-layang lebih panik. Robot itu langsung tenang kembali dan terbang di dekat tuannya.

"Oih... kaget aku..." Adu Du kembali bersandar lega mengetahui bukan kekuatan elemen Boboiboy yang menghilang. Tapi alien berkepala kotak itu mulai menyadari bahwa tubuh gadis itu sudah memasuki fase selanjutnya. Tubuhnya mulai mengikuti perubahan organ tubuh dan pikiran yang baru. Adu Du semakin panik menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Boboiboy sadar, semakin ia sedih semakin khawatir sahabat-sahabatnya. Terutama lagi Tok Aba yang setiap harinya tanpa lelah menghibur dirinya yang mengeluh dan bersedih. Boboiboy terdiam agak lama sementara Probe dan Adu Du berdebat mengenai komponen senjata yang terpaksa digantikan dengan teknologi bumi tak cukup kuat, sedangkan Probe menyarankan untuk memesan lewat Ba Go Go membuat keduanya berpikir beribu kali karena telah tertipu ratusan kali. Adu Du memutuskan untuk tak mempercayai pedagang itu lagi. Keduanya berhenti berdebat begitu Boboiboy berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Adu Du... Terima kasih kau dah berusaha semaksimal mungkin... Aku kena berusaha juga dengan tubuh baru ni..." Adu Du keheranan melihat senyum di wajah gadis bertopi itu, tapi ia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum juga sebelum Boboiboy meninggalkan Markas Kotak.

"Eikh? Boboiboy? Apa dah jadi ni...?"

"Hmm, mungkin incik Boss dah buat Boboiboy sadar kalau dia tak boleh andalkan incik Boss... kenalah dia cari orang yang lagi bijak dari incik Boss..."

"APA KAU CAKAP, PROBE?"

Dan sebuah kaleng bekas melayang keras mengenai kepala Probe hingga terpental.

* * *

Tok Aba masih sibuk di kedai bersama Ochobot yang membantu. Beliau tak heran begitu Boboiboy lari-lari menemuinya dengan tas sekolah di punggung. Sambil terengah-engah, ia kembali berpamitan menuju sekolah. Tok Aba tersenyum melihat cucu perempuannya berlari meninggalkan kedai menuju ke sekolahnya sekali lagi, kembali meninggalkan Ochobot yang semakin keheranan "Apa macam dah buat dia bolak-balik tu?"

Jam pertama memang sudah selesai. Setidaknya Boboiboy bisa mengejar jam kedua. Begitu sampai di sekolah, cikgu Timi lah orang pertama yang didatangi Boboiboy di kantornya. Gadis itu meminta maaf karena telah membuat kakeknya menelepon sekolah untuk meminta ijin agar cucunya diberi libur sehari. Guru berjilbab tersebut sedikit khawatir akan kondisi muridnya, tapi ia membiarkan Boboiboy melanjutkan kegiatannya di sekolah.

Begitu masuk kelas, Boboiboy disambut teman-temannya yang telah dibuat khawatir karena ketidak hadirannya pagi tadi. Yaya dan Ying langsung memeluk dan melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa dah jadi, Boboiboy?"

"Kau lupa kerjakan Kerja Sekolah Matematik ke?"

"Kau sakit ke?"

"Ada pasal apa di kedai Tok Aba ke?"

"Kau temu kucing ke?"

Sebelum pertanyaan semakin menimbun dan terus menyerang, Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan Yaya dan Ying "Aku tak apa... sungguh... Aku... rasa tak enak badan sekejap je tadi pagi..." ujar Boboiboy sambil mengatur napas yang masih belum teratur. Sebelum ia duduk di bangkunya, tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil topi dari kepala sang gadis membuat rambut pendeknya berkibar lembut.

"Ah!"

Boboiboy reflek membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati Fang menyeringai culas sambil memainkan topinya di tangan "Ke, kembalikan, Fang...!" Boboiboy mulai panik. Ia tahu Fang yang begitu membencinya secara terang-terangan itu serius terhadap kata-katanya pagi tadi. Boboiboy masih takut berhadapan dengan Fang yang telah menyakiti perasaannya ketika hendak berangkat sekolah sebelumnya.

"Kabur ke mana kau tadi pagi, ha? Sekarang dah berani kau tampakkan diri di sekolah ke?" Fang terkekeh dengan nada dingin. Anak-anak lain tak berani mendekatinya, hanya Yaya dan Ying yang langsung menegur dengan kesal "Fang! Hentikan! Apasal kau ni?"

"Fa, Fang... kembalikan topiku...!"

Fang semakin usil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya dari anak perempuan yang sama sekali tak dapat meraih topinya itu "Ayo... Nak topimu kembali ke?"

"Ke, kembalikan, Fang... kumohon...!" Boboiboy berusaha meraih-raih topinya dari tangan Fang. Tubuh tinggi menjulang sang pengendali bayangan itu membuat Boboiboy kesusahan dan terpaksa menjinjit-jinjit hingga menghimpit di depan tubuh Fang.

Fang terdiam melihat wajah Boboiboy yang masih merona merah karena lelah baru berlari kini tepat di hadapannya. Air mata menggenang di kedua mata gadis itu. Fang nyaris tak bisa bernapas begitu pandangannya teralih pada bibir merah muda yang hanya beberapa senti di depan bibirnya sendiri. Ada wangi lembut yang tercium dari tubuh Boboiboy, membuat Fang nyaris panik tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Boboiboy langsung terdiam begitu topinya kembali mendarat di kepalanya. Fang memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju bangkunya, sementara Yaya sudah nyaris mencatat nama Fang dalam catatan disipliner miliknya. Dalam hati, gadis berjilbab yang galak itu mengomel ingin sekali mencatat nama Fang, sayang tidak jadi, karena cowok berkacamata itu sudah menghentikan aksi keusilannya.

Boboiboy masih tertegun melihat Fang yang berlalu sambil menegur dengan dingin "Cikgu datang... duduklah..." Semua anak turut terdiam melihat Fang menghentikan aksinya dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing begitu mendengar suara langkah guru di lorong.

Seperti biasa, cikgu Papa menyapa para muridnya dengan unik. Semua anak membuka halaman buku mereka sesuai dengan yang diminta guru. Boboiboy masih merasa kecewa pada dirinya karena tak bisa bersikap tegas pada Fang, bahkan tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Sementara di belakang punggung Boboiboy, Fang bertopang dagu dan melihat keluar jendela seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa darinya adalah... rona merah di wajah dan ekpresi keraguan sejak ia menatap wajah Boboiboy begitu dekat di hadapannya tadi.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Boboiboy berjalan bersama Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal seperti biasa. Beberapa kali gadis itu menengok ke belakang mencari-cari sesuatu, tapi ia hanya menghela napas sedih sambil meneruskan perjalanan. Yaya menyadari perilaku sahabatnya sedari awal mereka keluar gerbang sekolah "Kenapa kau ni, Boboiboy? Macam tengok belakang tiap-tiap masa je…?"

"Ng… dah lama Fang tak balik bersama kita… dia dah benci sangat padaku ke…"

"Eikh? Aiyo…! Macam mana kau fikirkan orang macam tu? Dia dah lagi jahat padamu _ma_…! Biar saja tu orang…!" protes Ying.

"Nah! Benar tu apa kata Ying!" Gopal mengangguk setuju. Tapi Yaya dan Ying melirik tajam pada bocah gemuk itu "Heleh… Kau pun macam sama je! Kau kan dah ikut-ikut dia orang!" protes Yaya dan disetujui Ying.

Boboiboy terdiam merenungi kata-kata kakeknya. Ia teringat jika melewati rumah Fang setiap pergi atau pulang sekolah. Tinggal sendirian di rumah besar yang sudah tua. Pastilah kesepian.

Gadis itu semakin berpikir, bahwa Fang dahulu menjadi teman baiknya karena memang ingin sekali bersaing dan merasa telah menemukan rival yang bisa ia kejar dan dipercayainya. Rasa kesepian Fang tumbuh semakin besar hingga ia memiliki impian mengalahkan Boboiboy. Mengikuti ke manapun rivalnya pergi. Hingga akhirnya rasa kesepian Fang menghilang setelah diterima Boboiboy menjadi teman sekaligus rival.

Kini Boboiboy telah berubah, seakan menghancurkan kepercayaan dan impian Fang yang ingin mengalahkannya.

Fang tak lagi dapat mengejar impian mengalahkan Boboiboy karena memang Boboiboy bukan lagi rival yang sama seperti sebelumnya bagi sang pemilik kekuatan bayangan. Kesepian kembali menghantui dirinya. Fang semakin menjauh dari orang yang paling ingin ia kalahkan.

* * *

Matahari semakin tenggelam. Sinarnya mulai meredup, membuat langit berwarna kemerahan.

Fang menyalakan beberapa lampu untuk menerangi beberapa sudut rumah yang semakin gelap. Begitu bocah itu hendak menuju dapur, tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan dari pintu depan. Fang mengangkat alis terdiam dan berpikir orang mana yang berani mengetuk pintu rumah yang seperti rumah hantu itu.

Begitu fang membuka pintu, tak ada orang yang ia temui di hadapannya… hanya sebuah termos terletak di depan pintu. Fang mengrenyitkan alis dan mengangkat termos tersebut. Terasa berat dan hangat. Bertanya-tanya isi kepalanya sembari ia membawa termos tersebut ke dapur setelah menutup pintu.

Sampai di dapur, Fang mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan isi termos tersebut.

Ia terdiam. Wangi aroma, dan uap panas dari cairan berwarna cokelat di gelasnya ia kenal betul. Sama sekali bukan hal asing bagi Fang dan ia yakin betul siapa yang telah memberinya termos berisi cokelat panas tersebut.

Fang mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum sedikit cokelat _special_ Tok Aba. Hatinya yang dingin kini kembali menghangat. Sama halnya dengan kenangan dari cokelat tersebut. Kenangan ketika ia masih bersaing dan berteman dekat dengan Boboiboy sebelum datangnya kekecewaan dalam diri Fang.

Fang menyadari Boboiboy berteman dengannya tanpa memikirkan siapa Fang, apa Fang, dan bagaimana Fang…

Bocah berambut biru gelap tersebut menunduk memandangi cokelat yang masih tersisa di gelasnya. Uap dari cokelat panas membuat gelas kacamatanya berembun.

Fang kembali disadarkan, dirinyalah yang menuntut begitu banyak dari rivalnya. Sehingga ia dibutakan kekecewaan ketika Boboiboy berubah. Wajah sedih Boboiboy terbayang di kepalanya. Entah bagaimana perasaan Boboiboy saat itu, ketika ia menyakitkan perasaannya. Terlebih lagi, perasaan yang ada di dalam diri Boboiboy tentu saja juga berubah menjadi perasaan seorang anak perempuan. Kelemah lembutan di dalam dirinya semakin peka.

"_Dahulu... aku memang benci kau... Kau lagi populer dariku... Tapi sekarang ni aku... aku bukan suka ganggu kau karena benci... Kau tahu kan kalau aku dah anggap kau macam rivalku? Aku memang inginkan kepopuleran kau... Tapi macam manapun, aku akan selalu anggap kau rivalku... Aku tak peduli kau ni laki-laki atau perempuan... Boboiboy tetaplah Boboiboy... Aku, aku minta maaf, Boboiboy..."_

Ingatan Fang berjalan mundur kepada saat ia bersama teman-temannya berusaha membuat Boboiboy keluar kamar, ketika anak itu malu untuk bertemu siapapun.

"_Korang tetaplah Boboiboy sahabat kami... Itu macam mana pun tak akan pernah berubah... Dan aku akan selalu menjadi rivalmu, ingat tu! Aku akan kalahkan kau, Boboiboy..."_

Dan kini Fang sadar, ia telah mengkhianati kata-katanya sendiri.

Terutama lagi, ia telah mengkhianati Boboiboy.

* * *

Ochobot membantu Tok aba mengemasi kedai begitu matahari telah terbenam. Robot kuning tersebut mengkhawatirkan Boboiboy yang pergi membawa termos berisi cokelat beberapa menit lalu belum kembali, sementara hari sudah gelap. Tok Aba sendiri begitu tenang dan yakin sebentar lagi cucunya akan kembali.

"Ke mana sebenarnya Boboiboy tu? Bawa _koko_ untuk seseorang ke?"

"Sudahlah, kau bantu saja Atok bawa _koko_-_koko_ ini ke rumah ye… Sekejap lagi juga Boboiboy… Eikh, tu dia jalan kemari…"

Boboiboy berjalan mendekati kedai sambil menunduk. Begitu gadis itu mendekat, dengan jelas Tok Aba dapat melihat ekspresi sedih dari wajah cucunya "Kenapa lagi kau ni, Boboiboy? Anak perempuan mustilah tersenyum… lagi elok…!" hibur Tok Aba sambil mengelus kepala cucunya yang masih menunduk sedih.

Tak perlu hitungan menit, air mata kembali mengalir di pipi gadis yang tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya. Hatinya dipenuhi kekecewaan yang berakhir keluar menjadi tangisan penuh emosi. Tok Aba tak terkejut melihat tangisan cucunya. Ada rasa iba namun ada rasa lega dalam hati sang kakek. Iba pada kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang dialami Boboiboy, namun lega pada akhirnya anak itu mengeluarkan emosinya tanpa dipendam lagi.

"Atok… Apa aku ni… dah berubah sangat ke…? Dah kecewakan semua orang ke…?" suara yang diiringi sesenggukan seakan dapat menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya. Gadis yang berhati polos dan murni kini merasa dikhianati temannya. Ia merasa telah mengecewakan temannya. Telah menghancurkan arti persahabatan dan persaingan temannya.

Tok Aba mengangkat alisnya. Ia mengerti apa dan siapa yang tengah dibicarakan cucunya "Tak sama sekali… Kau ni memang tubuh dah berubah… tapi hati lagi baik dan lembut sangat macam dulu, tak berubah sama sekali… Tetaplah Boboiboy yang suka bantu dan menolong orang lain… Tak ada orang yang kecewa padamu…"

Boboiboy belum mengangkat kepalanya. Justru ia semakin memainkan jemarinya pada ujung jaket hingga meremas-remasnya. Ochobot mulai panik melihat tangisan majikannya. Tok Aba menarik napas panjang dan menyuruh Ochobot lekas membawa semua cokelat-cokelat ke rumah meninggalkan kakek dan cucu itu untuk berbicara sebentar.

"Kau ni… cakap tentang Fang ke…?"

Boboiboy kembali terisak, mengingat semua perlakuan jahat Fang padanya setelah ia berubah. Ia merasa kekecewaan Fang begitu besar dan tak akan berhenti melampiaskannya pada gadis malang tersebut.

"A, aku… aku hanya nak berteman dengannya lagi macam dulu je… itu saja… Apa aku dah menuntut banyak…? Tadi aku bawa _koko_ ke rumah Fang pun aku tak berani tampakkan diri di depan Fang… Aku takut… buat dia marah lagi…"

Tok Aba kembali menarik napas dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya sambil memeluk dan berusaha menenangkan cucunya "Sssh… sudah… Kau ni lembut hati sangatlah, Boboiboy… sejak dulu, tak berubah… Kau tahu Fang inginkan seorang rival untuk hilangkan kesepiannya… Mestilah dia rasa kau dah berubah dan tak sama macam dulu lagi… Tapi Atok yakin, dalam hati kecil Fang, dia tu pastilah masih inginkan bersama teman-temannya lagi… Percayalah padanya… Dia tu anak baik… Kau sayang padanya ke…? Dia kan dah jadi teman korang… bersabarlah padanya, Boboiboy… Kau kan dah beri tu _koko_ untuk Fang agar dia tak rasa sepi lagi ke? Sudah baiklah niatmu tu…"

Meski air mata masih mengalir dalam isak tangis Boboiboy, gadis itu mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan kakeknya.

Dari kejauhan, Fang bersembunyi di balik pohon dalam gelapnya malam yang telah mengunjungi langit, melihat pemandangan sedih seorang anak perempuan yang menangis dalam pelukan sang kakek karena dirinya.

Kini ia sadar telah melukai hati Boboiboy.

Ia ingat jelas ketika Boboiboy menyelamatkan Adu Du, Fang terus-terusan mengejek Boboiboy memiliki hati yang terlalu lembut. Pada kenyataannya meski telah menjadi perempuan, Boboiboy tetap ingin berteman dengan Fang tanpa ada tuntutan apapun. Fang lah yang menuntut terlalu banyak dari rivalnya yang sudah tak lagi sama.

Ia tak lagi dapat bersaing, tapi sesungguhnya dalam hati kecil Fang masih ada keinginan untuk berteman dengan Boboiboy.

Fang mulai meragukan impiannya mengalahkan Boboiboy. Impiannya yang begitu besar kini justru membuat sahabatnya itu terluka. Bocah itu merasa kini ia tak punya muka untuk muncul di depan sahabatnya lagi, setelah semua hal-hal jahat yang telah dilakukannya.

Fang berjalan meninggalkan lapangan menuju rumahnya kembali. Di kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebenarnya memiliki jawaban jelas dalam hatinya.

_Apa hal yang mesti aku lakukan nanti jika bertemu Boboiboy?_

_Minta maaf…?_

Tapi dirinya terlalu malu dan merasa tak pantas melakukannya.

_Gengsi?_

"Hhh...! Macam mana ini...?"

**TBC**

* * *

**I'm so happy! Thank you very much for tepung-pelita!**

**I can't believe it! I have a Malaysia language beta-reader! xD I promise I will correct the fic later! Thank you very much for spending your time correcting my fanfic! Maybe I'll ask more questions to you about Malaysian language if you don't mind ^^**

**Hope you guys enjoy this fic =)**


	6. This Feeling

**Boboiboy: Alasan Terbesar**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Fanfiction by widzilla**

**Warning! Genderbender alert! Contain OOC. Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing.**

* * *

Boboiboy berjalan tak bersemangat menuju ke sekolahnya sendirian. Yaya dan Ying harus berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah karena tugas piket perpustakaan mereka. Boboiboy sama sekali tak keberatan untuk berjalan sendirian, hanya saja ia berharap untuk tidak bertemu Fang. Bisa saja cokelat darinya kemarin justru menyinggung Fang dan membuat cowok itu lebih marah padanya. Semakin berjalan mendekati rumah Fang, hati Boboiboy semakin gelisah.

Begitu sampai di sebelah rumah yang berkesan angker itu, Boboiboy mempercepat langkahnya. Sampai di tangga tanjakan setelah melewati rumah Fang, Boboiboy kembali memperlambat langkahnya dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Sayang sekali, tentu saja di kelas Boboiboy harus bertatap muka dengan Fang yang duduk tepat di belakang bangkunya. Seperti biasa, Fang datang lebih pagi dari yang lain, menunggu kelas dimulai dengan duduk diam menopang dagu memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Berusaha tak melakukan kontak mata, Boboiboy langsung duduk di bangkunya. Tas Yaya dan Ying sudah ada di bangku mereka masing-masing. Boboiboy tahu keduanya sedang di perpustakaan dan bisa saja ia menyusul, hanya saja ia tak mau mengganggu piket rutin mereka. Suasana kelas yang sunyi, terlebih hanya mereka berdua yang baru hadir di ruang kelas membuat Boboiboy semakin tak nyaman.

Untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya, Boboiboy mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya. Ia baru ingat ada pekerjaan rumah yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti ketika mengerjakannya, dan ia tak sempat bertanya pada Yaya atau Ying. Tentu saja Boboiboy tak bisa bertanya pada Fang seperti dulu lagi. Ia tahu Fang tak akan mungkin mau mengajarinya. Kini ia telah membaca soal yang sama berulang kali dan tetap bingung bagaimana memecahkan soal matematika di bukunya itu. Rasa gelisah semakin menghantui Boboiboy seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia berharap dapat menyelesaikannya sebelum guru datang. Setidaknya menunggu Yaya atau Ying datang agar ia bisa menanyakan soal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil buku Boboiboy membuat gadis itu terkejut melihat Fang yang tengah berdiri di samping bangkunya, membaca soal yang ada di buku tugasnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Boboiboy hanya menunduk. Ia tahu Fang akan mengejeknya karena tak bisa mengerjakan sebuah soal. Hatinya telah siap menerima hinaan dan cacian dari Fang seperti biasanya…

"Kau salah tu…"

"….Eh?"

"Tak boleh la kau hitung bagian ini dulu… kena la kau hitung perkaliannya dulu…"

Boboiboy tak bisa berkata-kata begitu Fang menarik kursi ke sebelah mejanya "Nah, cuba kau hitung yang ni dulu…" Boboiboy langsung mengikuti perintah Fang tanpa bertanya meski ia masih bingung. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, soal yang susah bagi Boboiboy telah terpecahkan dengan bantuan Fang.

"Te, terima kasih, Fang…"

Bocah berkacamata tersebut masih terdiam tanpa bergerak dari sebelah Boboiboy "…_Koko_ kemarin… terima kasih…"

Boboiboy nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Fang. Ia berterima kasih.

"Dah lama aku tak minum _koko_ Tok Aba…" Fang tak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan Boboiboy yang hanya mengangguk kecil menjawabnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam lama. Tak satupun yang memulai obrolan lagi setelah Fang berhenti bicara. Sebelum suasana kembali tak mengenakkan, Fang memutuskan untuk menyeret tempat duduknya ke belakang meja kembali. Tapi sebelum ia hendak menjalankan niatnya, justru suara lembut Boboiboy terdengar pelan menghentikannya.

"Kau… masih marah padaku…?"

Fang semakin terdiam sambil menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursinya kembali. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala, bingung apa yang akan ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Aku… aku tak marah sama sekali… aku hanya… ng…" mata Fang bertemu dengan mata Boboiboy yang menunjukkan ada kesedihan di dalamnya. Fang baru sadar warna cokelat dari mata yang bening tersebut begitu lembut memandangnya. Kini ia merasa begitu bersalah telah membuat mata itu meneteskan air mata penuh kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Fang menutup matanya dan menunduk tak berani lagi membalas sorotan mata tersebut.

"Aku… Maafkan aku, Boboiboy… Aku macam… kecewa kau dah berubah… aku rasa kecewa kau dah tak boleh lagi bersaing denganku… Aku pun dah khianati kau… khianati kata-kataku sendiri…" Keduanya kembali terdiam hingga Fang melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya "Kalau... kau dah benci padaku… itu tak apa… aku mengerti..."

"Aku tak benci kau… sama sekali tidak…"

Fang mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali memandang Boboiboy. Wajah gadis itu melukiskan sebuah kelegaan luar biasa. Meski kecil, senyuman di wajah Boboiboy begitu lembut bagai cahaya yang menghangatkan kembali perasaan Fang "Aku… memang dah berubah, tapi aku tetaplah Boboiboy yang dulu… aku tetap teman kau… Dan seandainya Fang pun berubah, kau tetap temanku… Aku… nak inginkan kita berteman macam dulu lagi… Boleh?"

Pertanyaan sederhana dari Boboiboy dibalas anggukan dari Fang. Sebuah anggukan yang membuat senyuman di wajah gadis itu semakin lebar. Fang tak berani membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang, karena ia merasakan panas menyelimuti wajah hingga telinganya. Bahkan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tentu saja Boboiboy menanyakan keadaan Fang yang wajahnya merah padam. Untuk menghalau pertanyaan tersebut Fang mencari kata-kata agar mengalihkan perhatian Boboiboy ke yang lain.

"Ka, kau… manis kalau tersenyum…"

Kalimat yang terlontar spontan dari Fang itu justru membuat keduanya semakin terdiam membisu berjuta-juta bahasa. Boboiboy terkejut hingga matanya melebar mendengar kata-kata yang tak pernah ia duga akan muncul dari mulut Fang. Sementara Fang bersumpah ia ingin sekali menggali lubang yang dalam lalu mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam. Ia tak percaya justru kalimat demikian yang ia ucapkan. Keduanya menunduk panik dengan wajah memerah.

"Eikh? Boboiboy? Fang? Kalian dah baikankah?"

Sapaan yang berupa pertanyaan terlontar dari arah pintu begitu Yaya masuk kelas dan menemukan kedua temannya duduk berdampingan hanya berdua di ruang kelas. Namun tingkah laku Boboiboy dan Fang yang nampak begitu kikuk dan canggung justru membuat Yaya bingung. Fang buru-buru menarik kursinya dan kembali duduk di belakang sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Sama halnya dengan Boboiboy yang membuat dirinya sendiri sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya kembali dalam tas.

Yaya mengrenyitkan alis berusaha membaca situasi. Tentu saja bagi gadis pintar seperti Yaya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama menyadari, bahwa ada sesuatu yang muncul di antara kedua temannya. Sesuatu yang membuat keduanya kini terdiam dengan wajah merah padam. Yaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyuman di bibir tanpa berkata apa-apa "Eikh…? Apasal wajah kalian merah sangat macam tu…?" goda gadis berjilbab dengan nada menggoda keduanya.

Boboiboy dan Fang semakin panik berusaha menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Yaya semakin kegelian sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada tepat di depan Boboiboy. Ying, Gopal, dan teman-teman sekelas lainnya mulai memasuki ruang kelas sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi beberapa menit lagi.

* * *

Beberapa jam pelajaran membuat Gopal mengeluh kelaparan. Tentu saja sebenarnya ia sudah mengeluh sedari jam pelajaran kedua dimulai. Keluhannya terdengar sampai di telinga Ying yang duduk di depannya persis, membuat gadis yang paling muda di antara teman sekelasnya itu protes.

Bel tanda istirahat membuat Gopal bersorak dan buru-buru ke kantin membeli banyak jajanan hingga ditegur Yaya karena boros. Boboiboy dan Ying tertawa melihat Gopal yang berlari ketakutan karena Yaya mengamuk ketika dijuluki 'Singa Pelit' oleh Gopal. Ying dan Yaya turut mengantri untuk membeli beberapa makanan yang cukup membuat mereka tak lapar lagi ketika beberapa jam pelajaran selanjutnya nanti. Sementara Boboiboy duduk sendirian di bangku taman dekat kantin menunggu teman-temannya.

Fang baru saja keluar dari kantin dengan donat lobak merah di tangannya. Mata Fang langsung tertuju pada Boboiboy yang duduk sendirian. Agak ragu, Fang mendekati sahabatnya, berharap ia tak keberatan untuk disapa.

"Kau tak beli makan…?"

Fang jelas terlihat agak canggung ketika berdiri di samping Boboiboy. Senyuman ramah bersinar di wajah Boboiboy melihat Fang mau kembali menyapanya. Sementara Fang penuh perjuangan menahan rona merah di wajah dan degupan detak jantungnya. Ia merasa bahkan Boboiboy bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak… aku dah bawa bekal…" Boboiboy menunjukkan kotak bekal miliknya dengan termos di atas meja. Ia menggeser duduknya mempersilahkan Fang duduk di samping. Meski agak ragu, Fang pada akhirnya menerima tawaran tersebut.

Boboiboy membuka kotak bekalnya yang berisi beberapa roti isi telur dan daging yang ia buat tadi pagi sebelum berangkat. Begitu ia melihat Fang telah menghabiskan donat di tangannya, gadis itu menawarkan sebuah roti isi pada Fang yang tersipu menerimanya "Nah, kalau cuma makan donat je, kau lapar lagi nanti…"

Ying dan Gopal yang hendak mendekati meja Boboiboy terdiam dengan wajah terkejut dari kejauhan. Mulut keduanya terbuka lebar lupa tertutup, sementara Yaya yang sudah mengerti situasi di antara Boboiboy dan Fang memasang senyuman kecil di wajah.

"A, a, apasal ni…? Macam mana Fang dah jadi baik pada Boboiboy? Atau dia nak usil lagi padanya? Ni mestilah rencana jahat Fang…!" ujar Gopal dan membuat Ying panik nyaris mempercayainya.

"Hush! Tak baik kau cakap macam tu…! Cakap sembarangan je, tak periksa lagi… Kalau Fang punya niat baik, eloklah kita bantu agar keduanya kembali berteman… Kan? Kan? Kan?" Ying jadi memikirkan lagi kata-kata Yaya meski ia agak ragu akan kebaikan hati Fang.

* * *

Boboiboy berjalan dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya dari ruang guru. Nasib tak begitu baik membuat dirinya dimintai tolong oleh cikgu Papa Zola yang suka menyuruh siapa saja yang lewat dekat ruang guru untuk membawakan buku-buku tugas menuju ruang kelas. Padahal guru lain protes padanya karena Boboiboy adalah anak perempuan, seharusnya anak laki-laki yang mengerjakan tugas seperti demikian. Tapi Boboiboy tetap melakukan tugas tersebut dengan senyum, meski ia merasa aneh juga karena cikgu Papa selalu beralasan encoknya kambuh kalau membawa buku padahal ia selalu ngotot disebut superhero tiada tandingan.

Dengan kerepotan, Boboiboy membetulkan posisi tangannya yang kelelahan di bagian bawah buku yang bertumpuk. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mengambil lebih dari separuh tumpukan buku yang dibawa Boboiboy sehingga menjadi jauh lebih ringan di tangan sang gadis bertopi. Fang menghela napas dan berjalan di samping Boboiboy sambil membawa separuh tumpukan buku yang ia ambil dari tangan Boboiboy "Kenalah kau minta tolong… tak elok bawa sendirian…"

Boboiboy jelas melihat rona merah di wajah Fang yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan buru-buru melihat arah lain. Gadis itu tersenyum senang berjalan berdampingan dengan Fang menuju kelas mereka membawa buku-buku tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Fang yang lebih tinggi darinya benar-benar telah berubah menjadi lebih ramah padanya meski kadang nada bicaranya yang dingin susah diubah.

Kini di mata Boboiboy Fang tampak begitu gagah dan tampan, bahkan keren. Tak heran banyak anak-anak perempuan yang ingin sekali akrab dengannya. Gadis itu nyaris tak bisa mempercayai pandangan dan perasaannya terhadap Fang. Ia berharap perasaan itu hanya sebuah perasaan kagum. Tak berani ia melebihi dari itu. Yang Boboiboy tahu, Fang masih mengejar dirinya yang bertubuh laki-laki sebagai rival. Dan ia hanya bisa menunggu senjata pembalik Adu Du agar bisa seperti dulu lagi.

Namun keberadaan dan sifat Fang padanya kini… justru membuat gadis itu ragu.

Apa benar ia inginkan keadaan kembali seperti dulu lagi?

Apakah perasaannya kepada Fang yang muncul itu disebabkan karena perubahan dirinya menjadi perempuan?

Apakah kalau ia berubah menjadi seperti semula perasaan itu akan ikut berubah?

Fang menyadari Boboiboy berjalan dalam diam di sampingnya. Tak biasanya gadis itu tak mengajak ngobrol selama mereka berduaan "Boboiboy? Ada apa? Macam risau je…?'

Gadis tersebut dengan cepat menggeleng dan memberi tahu bahwa sebentar lagi mereka sudah harus masuk kelas. Begitu memasuki ruang kelas, Ying dan Gopal menyambut keduanya dengan wajah kaget. Fang tak pernah mau membantu siapapun, bahkan ia tersenyum pada Boboiboy yang berterima kasih padanya setelah menaruh tumpukan buku dari tangannya di atas menja guru.

Tentu saja tak hanya Ying dan Gopal. Seluruh teman-teman sekolah Fang dan Boboiboy terheran melihat perubahan sikap Fang pada gadis manis tersebut. Banyak yang menebak bahwa Fang kini terpukau pada wajah manis Boboiboy. Fang mengacuhkan kabar tersebut, karena dalam hatinya ia memang mengakuinya. Meski sebenarnya lebih dari itu Fang rasakan.

Fang yang kesepian ingin berteman dengan sahabat-sahabatnya seperti dulu lagi. Dan Boboiboy dengan senang menerima kembali dirinya, membukakan pintu hatinya lebar-lebar untuk Fang. Sikap Boboiboy yang ramah dan terbuka membuat Fang begitu nyaman, bahkan pada akhirnya secara perlahan bocah berkacamata itu kerap terlihat bersama gadis bertopi yang kini selalu memperlihatkan wajah tersenyumnya.

Yaya menyadari, Boboiboy tak pernah memasang wajah begitu bahagia seperti sekarang ketika Fang bersikap dingin padanya. Semua berubah sejak Fang kembali ke sisi para sahabatnya. Boboiboy tak pernah terlihat bersedih lagi. Sama halnya dengan Fang. Bocah berkekuatan bayang tersebut biasa tersenyum sinis dan dingin kepada siapapun. Tapi hanya kepada Boboiboy ia selalu tersenyum ramah dan hangat. Bahkan terkadang ia tak segan mengelus kepala yang tak pernah absen dari topi berwarna kuning, membuat Boboiboy tersenyum bahagia. Mudah bagi Yaya mengetahui kedua sahabatnya memiliki perasaan yang saling bersambut.

Ketika jam istirahat, Boboiboy selalu duduk di bangku taman dekat kantin, menunggu Fang yang datang dengan donat kesukaannya. Ia selalu membagi setengah atau membelikan jajanan yang sama untuk diberikan pada Boboiboy, dan gadis itu juga selalu memiliki porsi lebih dari bekalnya untuk Fang. Sama halnya dengan ketika jam istirahat kedua, Boboiboy selalu berlari kecil menuju lapangan basket sambil menenteng termos berisi cokelat panas atau terkadang dingin, menemui Fang yang asyik bermain basket sendirian. Keduanya saling menunggu, tahu bahwa mereka akan bertemu.

* * *

"Kau suka pada Boboiboy, Fang?"

Fang membeku. Matanya melotot lebar dengan donat lobak merah masih tergantung di mulutnya ketika Yaya tiba-tiba bertanya di tengah-tengah jam istirahat di mana Yaya dan Fang duduk berdua menunggu Ying, Gopal, dan Boboiboy sedang membeli sesuatu di kantin. Wajahnya merona semakin merah padam "Ca! Ca! Ca! Ca! Ca! Ca! Cakap apa kau, Yaya? A, aku! Aku ni tak…! E! Anu!"

Melihat Fang semakin panik dan kikuk dengan wajah yang juga semakin memerah, gadis berjilbab merah muda tersebut semakin yakin akan perasaann Fang "Aish… Kau ni… nampak jelaslah kalian ni saling suka…"

Fang terdiam mendadak. Hatinya kini berdegup kencang penasaran. Tanpa berpikir lagi, sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada penuh harap memaksa keluar dari mulutnya "Saling suka…? Be, benarkah tu?"

Yaya menghela napas "Iye la tu… Masa kau tak tampak? Boboiboy selalu nampak seronok kalau ada kau, Fang…! Dia orang dah mulai rajin bersolek agar tampak elok di depan kau seorang je…! Kalau kau puji dia, mestilah dia tersipu seronok… Kau tak bisa tengok tu ke?"

Sebenarnya Fang menyadari sejak lama, hanya saja ia tak berani berharap lebih jauh. Sejak ia menyadari ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh sedikit dalam dirinya, sejak sebuah senyuman membuat hangat kembali hatinya yang telah membeku dulu, sejak Boboiboy memperlihatkan wajahnya yang bercahaya melelehkan gunung es dalam diri Fang. Diterima kembali sebagai sahabat saja sudah membuatnya senang, apalagi lebih dari itu. Dirinya dianggap seseorang yang paling spesial di hati Boboiboy.

"Aku nak ingatkan kau, Fang… Bolehlah kalian saling suka… tapi kau mesti ingat bahwa Boboiboy mesti kembali macam dulu lagi… Sekarang, Boboiboy dah jadi perempuan sejati. Tapi dia mesti balik ke asal sebelum tiga puluh hari sejak masa dia terkena senjata Adu Du tu… Kau tak boleh suka padanya lagi kalau dia dah kembali jadi laki-laki…"

Peringatan Yaya membuat Fang terdiam. Ia nyaris lupa kenyataan yang terjadi saat itu. Boboiboy adalah rivalnya, dan saat ini tubuh dan hati Boboiboy sudah berubah menjadi perempuan sehingga mempengaruhi perasaannya.

"Aku… tak salahkan kalian dah macam saling suka… Aku lagi seronok tengok Boboiboy macam sekarang… Dia dah lebih bahagia bersamamu, Fang… Tapi, mestilah kita ingat bahwa dia tu mesti kembali menjadi anak laki-laki…"

Fang menunduk diam tak menjawab ataupun membalas perkataan Yaya. Begitu Boboiboy, Ying, dan Gopal kembali, Fang kembali memasang senyumnya untuk gadis bertopi kesayangannya. Fang tahu pembahasan yang dibicarakan Yaya tadi tak bisa ia bahas bersama Boboiboy.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, kelima anak tersebut memutuskan menjenguk Adu Du. Ingin mengetahui sampai mana alien itu telah menyelesaikan senjatanya, mengingat batas waktu tubuh Boboiboy berubah menjadi perempuan tulen tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Begitu Probe menyambut mereka, robot ungu itu menunjukkan senjata pembalik yang telah diselesaikan Adu Du dalam lemari kaca agar terjaga dengan aman. Adu Du sendiri akhirnya bisa tertidur pulas setelah berminggu-minggu mengerjakannya "...namun senjata ni belum sempurna… Masih dalam masa isi energi… Kita belum boleh cuba lagi… Nanti kita boleh cuba lepas incik boss bangun…!"

Yaya dan Ying tersenyum senang memberi Boboiboy semangat bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan kembali seperti semula. Gopal juga menjadi bersemangat ingin lekas tahu hasil percobaannya. Hanya Fang yang terdiam memandangi senjata pembalik yang berada dalam lemari kaca terkunci di markas Adu Du. Kelima anak tersebut berpamitan pulang, tak ingin mengganggu istirahat Adu Du.

Dalam perjalanan, Yaya dan Ying mengobrol sambil berjalan dengan Gopal yang memohon-mohon agar mereka mau mengajarinya untuk ulangan minggu depan. Sabetan rotan dari ayahnya menjadi alasan ketakutan Gopal setiap jika akan menghadapi ulangan. Tentu saja kedua gadis tersebut mengomel karena Gopal tak pernah serius jika diajari. Sedangkan Boboiboy dan Fang berjalan berdua agak jauh dari ketiga teman mereka di belakang. Tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulut mereka. Sejak dari markas Adu Du keduanya sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara.

Boboiboy menunduk dalam, pikirannya melayang, kepalanya penuh pertanyaan yang membuat ragu hatinya sendiri. Fang memperhatikan dalam diam. Cowok tersebut tahu apa yang dipikirkan Boboiboy. Tak diduga Boboiboy, Fang mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menggandeng tangan kanan gadis itu diam-diam berusaha tak terlihat ketiga teman mereka yang berjalan di depan. Tentu saja Boboiboy gelagapan malu dan bingung.

"Kau… rasa seronok balik seperti sedia kala ke…?"

Pertanyaan Fang membuat gadis itu terdiam. Bagai mantra yang membuat bibirnya terkunci. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam hatinya setelah sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan Fang padanya.

Gopal, Ying, dan Fang berjalan terpisah dari Yaya dan Boboiboy untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Boboiboy hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan punggung Fang ketika cowok itu memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Yaya tahu jelas pandangan Boboiboy.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Yaya mengajak ngobrol sahabatnya. Tapi gadis itu tahu bahwa kata-katanya tak sampai ke telinga Boboiboy, hingga sebuah pertanyaan kembali membuat Boboiboy tertegun mendengarnya.

"Macam mana perasaanmu kepada Fang…?"

Bingung, terkejut, semua perasaan bercampur aduk membuat Boboiboy tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yaya. Ekspresi kebingungan dan cemas Boboiboy membuat Yaya tersenyum. Gadis berjilbab itu mengelus bahu sahabatnya agar tenang "Boboiboy… jika kau ada rasa suka pada Fang, kau mestilah putuskan pilihanmu sebelum Adu Du uji cubakan senjatanya padamu… Kau tak boleh lagi suka pada Fang kalau kau dah kembali wujud semula… Aku tak inginkan kau menyesal pada pilihanmu nanti, Boboiboy…"

Boboiboy mengangguk terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yaya sungguh sahabat yang begitu bijaksana bagi Boboiboy. Gadis berjilbab itu selalu memberi saran dan senantiasa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi kali ini Yaya hanya memberikan senyuman hangat untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang kebingungan sebelum keduanya berpisah menuju rumah mereka masing-masing yang saling bersebelahan.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you sudah R&amp;R, semuanya ^^ Bahkan sampai ada yang PM, saya jadi senang xD**

**Ada beberapa PM yang pertanyaannya sama, jadi saya akan menjawabnya di sini lagi ^^**

**o Kenapa saya campur dengan bahasa Malaysia? Saya akan merasa senang sekali kalau para fans FangxBBB dari negeri jiran juga bisa turut menikmati fanfic yang dibuat oleh fans dari negara lain ^^ Bukti bahwa kita juga menyukai karya mereka, dan mengungkapkannya lewat tulisan maupun gambar. Saya tidak mau egois hanya kita-kita saja di sini yang bisa menikmati, sementara ada orang lain yang juga ingin menikmati di luar sana.**

**Bukti ternyata ada pembaca dari Malaysia yang menikmati karya saya itu sungguh penghargaan luar biasa yang saya terima. Bahkan ada yang bersedia menjadi beta-reader bahasa mereka, memberi koreksi sehingga saya bisa belajar bahasa mereka yang hampir sama dengan milik kita.**

**Beberapa teman Malaysia bercerita bagaimana yaoi dan yuri dilarang di Malaysia. Sementara saya tahu ada banyak juga fujoshi / fudanshi di sana yang ingin bisa bersenang-senang di fandom mereka.**

**o Kenapa saya genderbender Boboiboy? Karena saya fetish / suka genderbender. Jujur, saya kurang menyukai _boys love_. Tapi saya selalu menemukan pairing sho-ai/yaoi itu lebih manis dibanding hetero / normal. Maka saya genderbender pihak uke menjadi perempuan. Kalau kalian lihat / baca semua fanfic yang saya buat dari fandom manapun, pihak uke PASTI SELALU saya genderbender ^^**

**o Kenapa Boboiboy perempuan berambut pendek? Karena saya tidak mau genderbender akhirnya berganti desain dari desain awal menjadi desain sebuah karakter baru. Dan saya tidak menyukai genderbender dengan rambut panjang.**

**Sekian pertanyaan yang saya terima ^^ Semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian semua ^^**


	7. How Can I Not Love You

**Boboiboy: Alasan Terbesar**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Fanfiction by widzilla**

**Warning! Genderbender alert! Contain OOC. Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, subuh-subuh Boboiboy sudah bangun membuka seluruh jendela rumah agar udara segar masuk. Di dapur, gadis itu membuat sarapan untuk Tok Aba, Ochobot, dan dirinya sendiri. Agak aneh memang melihat sebuah robot bisa memakan makanan manusia dengan lahap. Tapi mengingat pengaktifan Ochobot sendiri menggunakan cokelat Tok Aba, hal-hal yang ajaib seperti demikian bisa dimaklumi.

Usai membuat bekal untuk dibawa ke sekolah, Boboiboy langsung menghampiri kakeknya di kedai cokelat untuk membantu-bantu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah nanti. Membersihkan dan menyusun cangkir, gelas, dan piring serta peralatan membuat cokelat, mengelap meja, menyeduh air panas, menyiapkan cokelat-cokelat di rak, dan pekerjaan rutin lainnya.

Begitu semua sudah beres, Boboiboy kembali pulang ke rumah sebentar untuk berganti seragam sekolah dan mengambil tas serta bekalnya. Jendela dan pintu ia kunci sebelum meninggalkan rumah, kemudian berjalan menuju kedai Tok Aba kembali untuk berpamitan. Ada satu hal yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di situ. Pemandangan yang membuat gadis itu terkejut dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Fang tengah duduk sambil meminum _hot_ _koko_ _special_ Tok Aba. Cowok itu melambaikan tangannya, menyadari kehadiran Boboiboy dari kejauhan. Dengan berbunga-bunga gadis bertopi tersebut berlari kecil menghampiri orang yang paling disayanginya. Fang berdiri untuk menyambut Boboiboy yang mendekat. Namun Boboiboy sedikit tak hati-hati ketika sampai di hadapan Fang. Kakinya sedikit terantuk sehingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Fang telah sigap menangkap, memeluk tubuh Boboiboy ke dalam pelukannya.

Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang menyaksikannya mengangkat alis mereka terkejut. Bukan terkejut karena Boboiboy yang nyaris jatuh, tapi ketika Fang menangkap tubuh Boboiboy hingga beberapa detik berlalu menjadi menit, keduanya sama sekali belum melepas pelukan dan pandangan mereka satu sama lain.

Tok Aba dan Ochobot berpandangan hingga mereka saling melempar senyum "Ehem…" Fang dan Boboiboy langsung membetulkan posisi berdiri mereka dengan wajah merah dan kikuk.

Tok Aba berjalan keluar kedainya mendekati Fang "Kau ni, Fang… tak tahukah kami ni rindu sangat padamu… Tak kunjungi kedai lagi, macam dah pergi jauh je… Apa kabarmu, Fang…?" Tok Aba menepuk pundak anak laki-laki yang tersenyum agak canggung itu. Ia sempat khawatir Tok Aba akan memarahinya karena pernah membuat Boboiboy sedih. Namun orang tua yang bijaksana itu tak pernah menyalahkan siapa pun dan selalu baik pada semua orang. Termasuk Fang. Tok Aba tahu benar sifat anak lelaki tersebut dan ia yakin bahwa Fang akan menyadari apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kelegaan luar biasa dirasakan Fang begitu Tok Aba tersenyum hangat padanya sambil merangkul pundak cowok berkacamata tersebut, dan pundak cucunya yang berdiri di samping dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, kedua anak tersebut berbincang menemani Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang masih menunggu pelanggan datang. Begitu melihat jam yang terpajang di kedai, Boboiboy berpamitan mencium punggung tangan kakeknya. Fang turut mengikuti, berpamitan pada Tok Aba.

Begitu sang kakek menepuk punggung Fang bagai penuh harap, ia merasakan kasih sayang keluarga dari Tok Aba. Orang tua tersebut mempercayai cucu satu-satunya tersayang itu pada Fang. Tanggung jawab yang dipikul Fang seakan membuat dirinya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Boboiboy tanpa adanya perjanjian yang tertulis maupun terucap untuk membuktikannya. Keluarga yang ada di hadapannya menerima Fang tanpa syarat apapun. Hati Fang bagaikan berada di sebuah tempat yang hangat penuh bunga. Tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Boboiboy berjalan berdampingan dengan Fang meninggalkan kedai. Tok Aba melihat kedua anak tersebut berlalu hingga tak terlihat di belokan taman dengan senyum di wajahnya.

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat amat sangat tak diinginkan Fang sejak Yaya dan Ying memberi tahu bahwa Adu Du siap mencoba senjatanya untuk mengembalikan Boboiboy.

Fang terdiam sejak mereka berjalan dari gerbang sekolah. Sementara Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal mengobrol seru dan bersemangat bahwasannya Boboiboy akan kembali ke wujud semula, Boboiboy sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Dalam dirinya terus dilanda keraguan memilih dua pilihan yang sulit. Rasa ingin kembali seperti semula demi keluarga dan teman-teman yang berharap besar, namun rasa sayang pada Fang bagai menahan pilihan tersebut.

Tak terasa sudah, kelima anak tersebut kini telah berdiri di depan markas kotak Adu Du setelah pulang sekolah. Dalam markas, Adu Du telah siap dengan senjata pembaliknya yang telah direparasi. Probe dengan bangga memuji-muji incik bossnya.

"Oke! Jom kita cuba lagi senjata ni!"

"Tu, tunggu! Macam mana kau yakin senjata tu dah lagi betul…? Kalau ada apa-apa pada Boboiboy… macam mana?" semua menyetujui kata-kata Fang. Adu Du sendiri turut menjadi ragu dan mengambil keputusan untuk mencobanya dulu dengan menembakkannya pada sebuah batu.

"Jika kita tembakkan senjata ni pada sebuah benda… maka benda tu akan memiliki sifat kebalikannya… Sama halnya masa Boboiboy terkena tembakan senjata pembalik! Anak laki-laki mesti la jadi anak perempuan… Seiring jalannya masa, seluruh molekul-molekul pada benda yang ditembakkan mesti menjadi sifat baru yang dimiliki dan tak boleh berubah lagi setelah lewat masa tiga puluh hari meski telah ditembakkan lagi… Nah! Kita cuba pada batu ni! Mestilah jadi kenyal dan ringan…!"

Semua orang menjadi tegang begitu senjata tersebut mengeluarkan sinar terang yang menuju lurus pada batu besar di tengah lapang. Begitu tembakan selesai, kelima anak serta alien dan robot tersebut langsung berlari mendekati batu yang menjadi uji coba.

Bukannya menjadi kenyal, tapi batu tersebut justru kini menjadi sebuah patung berbentuk Probe, membuat robot ungu yang rajin melayang-layang di samping tuannya menjadi terkagum-kagum pada patung tersebut "Ohooo! Ini sungguh berjaya, incik boss! Berjaya buat sayaaa!" Tapi ia langsung murung begitu patung tersebut hancur dengan sedikit sentilan dari Gopal.

"Gagal? Macam mana gagaaal?" Adu Du menghela napas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk memperbaikinya lagi. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal saling berpandangan dan menghibur Adu Du serta Boboiboy. Namun diam-diam kegagalan tadi membuat gadis tersebut justru menarik napas lega. Begitu pula dengan Fang.

Pada akhirnya kelima anak tersebut mengajak Adu Du dan Probe ke kedai Tok Aba untuk istirahat melupakan beban mereka sementara. Yaya dan Ying menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang penasaran melihat Adu Du tergeletak lemas di kursi. Tak disangka, orang tua tersebut malah hanya mengangguk dan memberikan _ice_ _koko_ pada Adu Du, bereaksi begitu santai pada kegagalan uji cuba pertama senjata pembalik "Baru satu kali je… janganlah kau risau macam tu, Adu Du… Bolehlah korang kena cuba lagi…"

"Bolehlah, Atok… Tapi masa tubuh Boboiboy berubah tinggal lima hari lagi je…! Kita mesti cepat la ni!" Adu Du menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kotaknya panik. Tok Aba hanya kembali tersenyum tenang "Dah la tu… kenalah kitorang bersabar… Eish, susu segar dah habiskah, Ochobot? Atok tak boleh buat _ice_ _koko milk_ lagi ni…"

"Dah habis, tok… Baru mau beli ni…" Ochobot mengeluarkan dompet dari tempat penyimpanan uang. Boboiboy menghentikan robot kuning tersebut "Tak payahlah, Ochobot… Kau kan dah bantu Atok sejak pagi… Biar aku je…"

"Ah, biar aku saja _ma_… Lagi cepat!" Ying menawarkan diri namun dijawab Boboiboy dengan gelengan kecil dan senyuman "Tak payahlah, Ying… biar aku yang bantu atokku… Kau hiburlah Adu Du… kasihan dia…" Ying akhirnya melakukan apa yang diminta Boboiboy. Sementara gadis bertopi terbalik tersebut telah berpamitan pada Ochobot dan kakeknya untuk pergi membeli susu segar yang dipesankan.

"Macam mana ni… Aku dah hubungi orang tua Boboiboy… dah cakap senjata tu nak siap dicuba lagi… Mestilah mereka kecewa sangat…" Adu Du sudah akan memaksakan diri lagi untuk memperbaiki senjatanya, untung saja Yaya dan Ying bisa membujuk alien teman mereka untuk beristirahat dahulu "Sudahlah, Adu Du… mereka pasti mengerti kau dah berusaha… Nanti kita cuba lagi je… Sekarang kau mesti rehat dulu…"

"Nah, betul itu… Lepas penat pikir tak baiklah kau paksakan diri… Nanti kitorang boleh bantu kau…! Ya' kan, teman-teman?" Yaya dan Ying mengangguk tegas pada saran Gopal. Namun mereka menyadari… Fang tak ada di antara mereka.

"Fang…? Ke mana dia pergi?"

Boboiboy berjalan sudah agak menjauh dari taman tempat kedai kakeknya. Rok yang dikenakannya sedikit terkibar karena angin yang berhembus lembut. Di dalam rok yang dikenakannya ada celana _legging _hitam yang melindungi kaki gadis itu hingga di bawah lutut. Boboiboy menyadari, ia sudah mulai nyaman dan terbiasa mengenakan pakaian perempuan berkat Yaya dan Ying yang banyak berjasa memilihkan busana untuknya ketika belanja dahulu. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah, apakah dirinya akan merasa kembali aneh jika ia kembali ke wujud asal? Dan yang terpenting lagi, apakah perasaannya pada Fang akan turut berubah, atau sebaliknya… Apakah Fang akan tetap bersikap seperti sekarang ini pada dirinya nanti…?

"Boboiboy…!"

Boboiboy mendengar namanya dipanggil dari kejauhan. Ia berbalik ke belakang mencari sumber suara yang ternyata Fang tengah berlari mengejar meninggalkan kedai Tok Aba menyusul dirinya.

"Fa, Fang…? Apasal kau di sini…?"

Fang berusaha mengontrol napasnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy "Aku… aku nak temani kau… Bolehkah?"

"E, eh? Tak payahlah… Aku boleh sendiri je…"

Tapi Fang tak mengindahkan kata-kata Boboiboy dan langsung menggandeng tangan gadis tersebut dengan ramah "Jom, kita pergi bersama…!"

Boboiboy tersipu merasakan hangat tangan Fang menggandeng tangannya. Ia tertegun menatap wajah tampan Fang yang begitu bersinar terkena cahaya matahari sore sambil berjalan mendampingi tanpa segan menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Perlahan Boboiboy menunduk kecil tersipu, tapi tak lama sebuah senyuman manis menghias wajahnya.

Tanpa segan, Boboiboy membalas gandengan tangan Fang dengan genggaman erat di antara jemari mereka sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Fang, membuat jantung anak lelaki itu berdegup kencang dengan rona merah di wajah yang tak sanggup ia sembunyikan. Bahkan gadis itu memeluk hangat tangan Fang yang menggandeng seakan tak akan melepaskannya, membuat Fang merasa di awang-awang mencium wangi manis dari gadis di sisinya. Wajah manis Boboiboy yang kontras dengan aroma tubuhnya semakin membuat Fang yakin bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya.

"Hhh, sudah kuduga…"

Tanpa diketahui kedua insan yang tengah diselimuti suasaha hangat nan manis, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal bersembunyi di balik semak-semak memperhatikan keduanya dari kejauhan.

"Eikh? Apa yang korang ketahui?" tanya Gopal bego. Yaya memutar matanya "Kau tengok tu… mereka tu dah suka satu sama lain…"

Ying nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi ia sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah mulai menyadari sejak perlakuan Fang yang berbeda kepada Boboiboy "Aiyo… Bila masa mereka dah saling suka macam itu…? Bolehkah ni…?"

Yaya menghela napas. Perlahan senyuman maklum muncul di wajahnya "Yah… kita mesti doakan yang terbaik je untuk mereka berdua… Kalau sudah pasal perasaan… tak bolehlah kita turut campur paksa…" Ying mengangguk setuju. Sementara Gopal mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya "Me, me, mereka berdua… dah jatuh cinta? Macam mana ni terjadiiiii?" Yaya dan Ying memutar mata mereka melihat Gopal histeris tak bisa menerima kenyataan secara dramatis.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari pada waktu yang sama sepulang sekolah, kelima anak tersebut selalu kembali mengunjungi Adu Du yang sudah memperbaiki senjatanya. Namun hanya kegagalan lagi dan lagi yang mereka temui setelah uji coba. Alien kotak tersebut nyaris putus asa.

Pantang menyerah, kelima anak tersebut menghibur dan memberi semangat Adu Du untuk memperbaikinya lagi. Waktu tetap berjalan tanpa memberi pengampunan pada siapapun. Adu Du semakin panik. Tapi Boboiboy menepuk bahu teman aliennya untuk bersabar. Kata-kata Boboiboy membuat Adu Du semakin ingin berjuang demi gadis itu…

"Adu Du… jika memang senjata tu tak boleh berjaya… Tak apa-apa… sungguh… Aku boleh terima tubuhku macam ni… Aku kan tetap Boboiboy kawan kau… Aku tak kan salahkan dan benci pada kau … Kitorang ni nak tetap kawan baik' kan…?"

Adu Du terdiam membisu penuh kekaguman dan haru. Pada akhirnya alien itu berjanji akan berusaha terus meski gagal ratusan kali sebelum batas waktu tubuh Boboiboy yang datang tinggal satu hari lagi.

Setelah meyakinkan Adu Du untuk berjuang lagi, kelima anak tersebut kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal kembali membahas kerisauan hati mereka jika seandainya senjata Adu Du tak berhasil lagi hingga batas waktu habis. Boboiboy dan Fang hanya diam berjalan berdampingan di belakang. Tanpa kata-kata terucap mereka tahu isi hati satu sama lain.

* * *

Begitu Boboiboy sampai rumah, kedua orang tuanya menyambut bahagia anak tunggal mereka. Tentu saja Boboiboy terkejut melihat keduanya ada di rumah Tok Aba, tapi mengingat Adu Du pernah mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengabari kedua orang tua Boboiboy kalau ia sudah menyelesaikan senjatanya, Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum ragu, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sudah berulang kali mereka mengalami kegagalan dalam uji coba senjata tersebut.

Malam itu Boboiboy telah siap dalam piyamanya sembari duduk termangu di tempat tidur. Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Yaya. Seberapa yakin dirinya pada perasaan yang ia miliki kepada Fang. Apakah boleh ia teruskan perasaan itu. Apakah perasaan itu akan terus membesar, sementara waktu perubahan yang terjadi dalam dirinya hanya tinggal besok satu hari saja…

"…_jika kau ada rasa suka pada Fang, kau mestilah putuskan pilihanmu sebelum Adu Du uji cuba senjatanya padamu… Kau tak boleh lagi suka pada Fang kalau kau dah kembali wujud semula… Aku tak inginkan kau menyesal pada pilihanmu nanti…"_

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Boboiboy kembali dari lamunan. Tak lama ibunda tersayang dari gadis berambut pendek tersebut memasuki kamar dengan senyuman dan kain berwarna putih bersih di tangannya "Eish… dah nak tidur…? Masih pukul tujuh ni… Apa mama dah ganggu kau, sayang?"

Boboiboy menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Matanya masih tertuju pada kain putih yang dibawa sang ibunda. Wanita tersebut menyadari pandangan anaknya, maka ia menyodorkan apa yang ada di tangannya kepada Boboiboy "Nah… cuba kau pakai… mama nak tengok kau pakai ini…"

Meski bertanya-tanya dalam kepala, tanpa banyak bicara Boboiboy melakukan apa yang ibunya minta.

Kini di cermin besar yang tergantung pada dinding kamar merefleksikan seorang gadis dengan tubuh ramping mengenakan gaun putih tanpa aksesoris yang mendampingi sama sekali. Gaun putih sederhana yang menutupi tubuh Boboiboy hingga bawah lututnya itu mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa gaun tersebut adalah milik ibunya ketika masih muda dulu. Boboiboy ingat pernah membantu kakeknya membereskan gudang, lalu menemukan album serta peti tua yang berisi baju-baju lama yang masih terawat milik kedua orang tuanya sebelum ia lahir.

Sang ibu tersenyum lebar penuh kerinduan melihat anaknya mengenakan gaun tersebut. Boboiboy kini duduk mendampingi ibunya di tepi tempat tidur, membiarkan sang ibunda mengelus lembut pipi anak satu-satunya itu "Dahulu, mama inginkan sangat anak perempuan… Tapi ketika kau lahir, mama tak ada rasa kecewa sama sekali… mama sangat sayang padamu, Boboiboy… Jujur, mama lagi terkejut mendengar kabar kau dah berubah dari Atok… tapi mama rasa ini kesempatan yang dah diberikan untuk mama … mama boleh rasakan punya anak perempuan… Sebelum kau kembali lagi ke wujud semula… mama nak inginkan lihat kau pakai baju ni… boleh…?" bisikan lembut ibunda Boboiboy dibalas senyuman hangat dan pelukan dari anaknya.

"Kau tahu, Boboiboy…? Selama papa dan mama tak boleh bersama kau masa kau berubah ni… Risau hati mama fikirkan kau… Tapi atok selalu telepon papa dan mama, yakinkan kita bahwa semestinya kau baik je… Atok lagi banyak cerita tentang kau… Papa dan mama lega mendengarnya… Bahkan papamu rasa lagi seronok punya anak perempuan macam kau… Rajin bantu Atok, boleh masak lagi sedap, baik dan lembut hati… Mama tak sabar ingin jumpa kau… Kawan kau si Adu Du kabari kami dia dah boleh kembalikan lagi senjata pembaliknya tu, mama tak boleh lagi tunggu untuk kemari… Besok kita mesti temui dia untuk cuba senjatanya lagi, ya…? Jangan risau, Boboiboy… tubuhmu akan kembali awal semula…"

Hati Boboiboy kembali gundah. Mana yang akan ia pilih? Apa yang terbaik bagi semua orang dan dirinya sendiri? Ia tak ingin ada orang yang bersedih karena dirinya. Tapi apa boleh ia memilih kebahagiaan dirinya bersama Fang…?

_Fang…_

Ketukan di pintu membuat sang ibu melepaskan pelukan dari anaknya. Munculah wajah sang ayah yang nampak sedikit… terganggu?

"Boboiboy… ng… ada temanmu… ingin bertemu…"

Boboiboy dan ibunya berpandangan. Siapa yang malam-malam begini datang berkunjung?

Tanpa berganti baju, Boboiboy menuruni tangga menemui tamu untuknya dengan kedua orang tua tersayangnya mengikuti penuh rasa penasaran. Begitu sampai di bibir pintu depan, sang ibu terbelalak menarik napas dalam melihat seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang tampan dan gagah tengah berdiri di pintu pagar dengan jaket melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin. Ia ingat jelas anak lelaki tersebut ada di antara teman-teman Boboiboy ketika berkunjung dulu untuk menjenguk dan memaksanya keluar kamar. Hanya anak tersebut yang bisa membuat Boboiboy keluar dari kamarnya yang terkunci.

Boboiboy kaget melihat sahabatnya mengunjungi malam-malam dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya karena penerangan dari lampu di dalam rumah dan lampu jalan "Fang…? Ada apa malam begini…?" tanya Boboiboy lembut sembari mengenakan alas kaki dan berjalan mendekati Fang.

Fang nyaris tak bisa bernapas melihat sosok bergaun putih bersih di depannya. Ia bersumpah bagai salah jalan ke rumah seorang bidadari. Tapi ia tahu betul pemilik wajah dan suara itu benar-benar Boboiboy "Kau… cantik sangat…" tanpa sadar sebuah bisikan terlontar begitu saja membuat Boboiboy tersipu sambil menyisir kecil rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan jemarinya.

Sementara ibunda Boboiboy terkagum ria melihat anaknya tengah berdiri berdampingan bersama seorang pemuda tampan di depan rumah, sang ayah merasa agak terganggu dan bertanya-tanya siapa teman Boboiboy ini. Sebelum ayah Boboiboy mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya langsung pada teman anaknya, Tok Aba dan Ochobot muncul dari dapur setelah menikmati teh panas. Robot kuning tersebut langsung melayang dengan ceria mendekati Fang "Fang!" Cowok tersebut serta merta memeluk robot kecil tersebut dan mengelus kepala bundarnya yang licin.

Atok Aba turut menyambut Fang dengan senang. Orang tua tersebut berjalan mendekati kedua insan di dekat pagar "Eikh, Fang… Malam begini kau berkunjung… Kenapa tak telepon dulu…? Nah, masuklah dulu… Atok buatkan _hot_ _koko_ untukmu…"

"Ng… tak payahlah, tok… aku… aku nak bicara dengan Boboiboy sambil jalan… boleh…?"

Atok mengangkat alisnya. Ia tahu Fang ingin membicarakan hal yang serius dengan Boboiboy. Bahkan mata cucunya juga menyorot memohon meski ia belum tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Fang "Hmm, boleh… tapi kau mestilah minta izin dengan orang tua Boboiboy dahulu…"

Tok Aba melirik sambil nyengir kepada kedua orang tua Boboiboy yang dengan serunya mengintip dari balik pintu, penasaran pada Fang. Keduanya keluar dan mendekati Boboiboy serta Fang sambil tersenyum-senyum canggung.

"Ah, ma, maafkan saya… Ng… Perkenalkan, saya Fang… teman sekelas Boboiboy sejak masa dia pindah kemari…" Fang menunduk dan memberi salam pada kedua orang tua Boboiboy, berusaha tak memberi kesan buruk. Ibu Boboiboy tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya setiap ia melihat anaknya berdiri didampingi temannya yang berkacamata tersebut. Tentu saja sang ayah tahu apa yang dipikirkan istrinya, sementara ia merasa sedikit waspada pada teman lelaki anaknya itu.

"Pakcik, makcik! Fang ni juga sama macam Boboiboy…! Dia juga punya kuasa…! Kuasa Bayang…!" jelas Ochobot memperkenalkan Fang dengan penuh kebanggaan "Dia ni satu tim dengan Boboiboy sebagai pahlawan…!"

Ibu Boboiboy semakin berdecak kagum membuat sang suami mendengus kesal pada istrinya.

"Eng… Pakcik, makcik… bolehkah saya ajak Boboiboy jalan sebentar je… ada yang nak saya bicarakan padanya…"

Baru saja ayah Boboiboy menarik napas untuk mengeluarkan suara, ibunda yang hatinya penuh dengan bunga langsung menyerobot mengijinkan permohonan Fang "Oh! Boleh sangat! Hati-hati ye… Sudah gelap ni…!"

Fang mengangguk "Baik, makcik… nak ke taman sebelah rumah je…"

Kedua orang tua Boboiboy, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot memperhatikan kedua anak yang kini berjalan menuju taman sebelah rumah Tok Aba di mana kakek itu biasa berjualan cokelat di kedainya. Baru beberapa langkah dari depan pagar, Fang membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Boboiboy agar lengan gadis itu tak terkena dinginnya udara malam. Rona merah tipis nampak di pipi Boboiboy menyambut jaket yang menghangatkan dirinya itu. Fang tersenyum kecil padanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam kantong celana _jeans_nya. Boboiboy tersipu kembali melihat senyuman di wajah tampan Fang. Namun kali ini rona merah tersebut membuat wajah gadis itu semakin manis dengan senyumannya.

Ibu Boboiboy semakin kegirangan memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju kamar anaknya di lantai dua. Jendela kamar Boboiboy memperlihatkan jelas pemandangan di luar termasuk taman lapang di samping rumah. Tentu saja sang suami dan Tok Aba mengikuti penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Oyoyoy… Apasal ni… semua orang mengintip Boboiboy dan Fang…" ledek Ochobot.

* * *

Di taman, Fang membersihkan bangku dan mempersilahkan Boboiboy duduk, barulah ia duduk di samping gadis itu. Keduanya terdiam agak lama. Namun keduanya benar-benar menikmati waktu mereka di mana tak ada orang lain yang mengganggu. Keduanya tak lagi bingung perasaan apa yang mereka miliki terhadap satu sama lain. Keduanya telah yakin dengan apa yang mereka rasakan di malam yang dingin itu.

Begitu Fang hendak mengeluarkan suara, bagai tercekat, suaranya tak keluar ketika ia menyadari wangi manis vanilla yang tercium dari bahu kirinya. Boboiboy menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lembut di bahu Fang, membuat cowok tersebut gelagapan dengan rona merah.

"Fang…"

Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, membuat Fang hanya bisa diam menikmati wangi manis yang tercium dari sampingnya. Namun cowok itu berusaha menjawab dengan nada tenang "Ya…?"

"Nampaknya… aku tahu apa yang nak kau bicarakan…"

Fang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya, terdiam berjuta bahasa. Penuh harap dalam dirinya, agar Boboiboy mengerti perasaannya. Tapi Fang tahu betapa egois dirinya jika ia meminta Boboiboy tetap dalam wujudnya yang sekarang ini.

"Aku… tak tahu mesti macam mana… Kedua orang tuaku mestilah inginkan aku kembali… Tapi…"

Kalimat Boboiboy terputus begitu ia merasakan sebuah elusan dari tangan yang hangat di rambutnya. Terlebih ketika ia sadar, Fang tengah mencium keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Boboiboy… Apapun keputusanmu… aku akan selalu menghargainya… Dan perasaanku padamu tak kan berubah…" tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari kening gadis yang dicintainya, Fang berbisik dengan nada begitu serius dan tegas. Boboiboy semakin gundah. Ia memejam matanya erat-erat.

Kini jelas sebuah pilihan yang amat sangat ia yakini, bahwa itu lah pilihan yang ingin sekali ia ambil…

"Aku… aku pun mencintaimu, Fang…! Aku… tak nak kembali ke semula…! Perasaanku dah tak boleh lagi berubah…! Aku… aku…!" akhirnya air mata mengalir di pipi Boboiboy.

Keduanya merasa begitu egois. Ada pilihan yang ingin sekali mereka ambil, tapi mereka tahu ada orang-orang yang lebih bahagia jika mereka memilih jalan lain yang bukan keduanya inginkan.

Fang tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk tubuh ramping sambil mengelus rambut hitam pendek lembut gadis tersebut. Boboiboy memeluk erat tubuh gagah Fang dan terisak dalam pelukan laki-laki yang disayanginya itu. Beberapa menit keduanya merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Perlahan Boboiboy melepas pelukannya untuk menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Tanpa diduga, Fang menyentuh dagu gadis tersebut. Bibir keduanya saling mendekat dan akhirnya bertemu. Fang tak menyangka bibir bagai kelopak bunga merah muda tersebut terasa lembut dan manis.

Sebuah ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan keluguan bagi kedua anak yang masih berusia dua belas tahun. Sebuah ciuman yang merupakan ciuman pertama dalam seumur hidup bagi kedua anak tersebut. Keduanya tak berani membuka mata hingga bibir mereka saling menjauh.

Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan, menemukan mata Fang menatapnya dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman kembali terasa di kening Boboiboy untuk kedua kalinya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Judul chapter ****'****How Can I Not Love You' ****ini berasal dari OST 'Anna and The King'. Bisa search di youtube ^^**

**Bisa dicoba dengerin sambil baca pas adegan Fang sama Boboiboy lagi di taman xD**


	8. The Decision which Lead to Happiness

**Boboiboy: Alasan Terbesar**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**Fanfiction by widzilla**

**Warning! Genderbender alert! Contain OOC. Fang x fem!Boboiboy pairing.**

* * *

Di ruang tamu, Tok Aba tengah menceritakan kisah pada kedua orang tua Boboiboy mengenai sejak pertama kali Boboiboy bertemu dengan Fang hingga sekarang sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto yang berada di album cucunya. Yaya dan Ying rajin sekali mengabadikan _moment-moment _kebersamaan mereka dan membaginya pada masing-masing sahabat mereka dalam bentuk foto. Kedua orang tua Boboiboy menyadari betapa berharganya Fang bagi anak mereka, sejak awal hingga saat itu.

Persahabatan yang mempertemukan anak-anak tersebut kepada takdir mereka sebagai para pahlawan berkekuatan luar biasa. Kedua orang tua Boboiboy juga menyadari, wajah Fang yang sepi akan ekspresi di foto-foto awal semakin lama semakin menjadi cerah ceria bila ia berfoto berdampingan dengan Boboiboy. Mereka menyadari kenyataan bahwa kedua anak itu saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Tak lama pintu depan terbuka dan Boboiboy muncul memasuki rumah. Sang ibunda menyambut anak gadisnya dengan pelukan. Wajah yang lesu sama sekali tak bisa menyamarkan kesedihan Boboiboy. Sang ibu menyadari hal tersebut, namun ia tahu jika bertanya hanya akan membuat buah hatinya semakin terluka. Wanita itu baru menyadari Fang masih berdiri di depan gerbang setelah mengantar anak perempuannya pulang dengan aman. Fang menunduk sopan sambil mengeratkan jaket yang tadi ia pinjamkan pada Boboiboy di tubuhnya.

"Mama… Fang nak pamit pulang…" ujar Boboiboy pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang masih pecah karena tangisan tadi. Hatinya masih berupa kepingan belum bersatu utuh.

"Eikh…? Dah mau balik…? Tak masuk dulu ke…? Minum _koko _atau teh panas dulu… Sejuk sangat di luar…" Fang tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng menolak dengan halus tawaran sang ibu "Terima kasih, makcik… tapi saya nak balik je… besok masih ada sekolah… Terima kasih dah izinkan saya berbincang dengan Boboiboy…" ujar Fang sopan.

Ayah Boboiboy mengelus pundak Boboiboy dengan lembut di sampingnya. Tok Aba dan ibu Boboiboy berjalan mendekati Fang. Tanpa diduga Fang dan Boboiboy, sang ibu memeluk Fang dengan erat dan hangat "Terima kasih dah jaga anak kami…"

Fang terdiam kebingungan, kemudian memandang Tok Aba yang justru hanya tersenyum hangat padanya.

Akhirnya Fang berpamitan pulang dan berjalan hingga menghilang dari belokan gang rumah Tok Aba. Barulah Boboiboy dan keluarganya masuk ke dalam rumah begitu Fang tak nampak lagi.

Kedua orang tua Boboiboy memberikan ciuman selamat malam sebelum anak mereka berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tok Aba meminta Ochobot untuk tidur bersamanya malam itu, membiarkan Boboiboy beristirahat setelah apa yang terjadi bersama Fang di taman sebelumnya. Tanpa dikatakan, Tok Aba bagai tahu apa yang kedua anak tersebut bicarakan. Ochobot menuruti kata-kata Tok Aba dan memeluk Boboiboy untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur sebelum membiarkan gadis itu sendiri.

Boboiboy menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Tubuhnya masih lemas dan hatinya masih terasa pedih. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil berjalan mendekati jendela kamar. Hangat tubuh Fang masih dapat ia rasakan jelas. Pelukan yang erat dari Fang sama sekali tak bisa dilupakannya dalam waktu singkat. Hatinya begitu sesak mengingat hari esok akan tiba. Hari di mana ia berharap tak datang cepat.

Jemari lentik Boboiboy menyentuh tirai hendak menutup jendela yang masih menunjukkan pemandangan langit malam. Namun pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada sebuah belokan jalan dekat rumahnya.

Fang masih berdiri di situ memperhatikan Boboiboy dari kejauhan. Sembari mengeratkan jaket, cowok berkacamata tersebut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Boboiboy turut melempar senyuman dan membalas lambaian tersebut dari jendela kamar.

Fang ingin memastikan bahwa Boboiboy dalam kondisi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia tak tenang meninggalkan gadis yang masih bersedih itu begitu saja. Maka Fang rela menunggu bidadari bergaun putihnya memperlihatkan wujud di jendela ketika ia akan menutup tirai. Meski hanya beberapa detik, itu sudah membuat Fang cukup tenang dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah.

* * *

Tak ada lagi cahaya yang menerangi kamar Boboiboy. Hanya cahaya lembut rembulan yang menembus tirai mewarnai gelap ruangan kecil tersebut. Sementara malam itu Boboiboy sama sekali tak bisa tidur.

Di balik selimut sambil meringkuk dalam pembaringan, ia terus teringat ciuman pertamanya.

Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, wajahnya memanas. Wajah tampan Fang yang begitu dekat di hadapannya tak bisa menghilang dari ingatan. Kacamata Fang sama sekali tak menghalangi Boboiboy merasakan kelembutan dari tatapan mata Fang. Mata yang biasa menatap tajam pada siapapun terasa begitu lembut dan hangat jika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ciuman yang terasa basah, terasa hangat... namun manis...

Boboiboy berharap suatu saat Fang tak keberatan membiarkan dirinya merasakan hal itu lagi dengannya. Hanya dengan Fang.

_Fang..._

_Apakah kita diijinkan untuk bersama...?_

Hati Boboiboy kembali gundah ketika ia mengingat, besok adalah hari di mana ia harus mengambil keputusan. Tubuhnya meringkuk lebih dalam. Tanpa disadari, air mata kembali menetes penuh kebimbangan di pipi Boboiboy.

_Aku hanya memiliki satu keinginan..._

_Aku ingin bersama Fang..._

_Menghabiskan waktu dengan Fang...  
_

_Menjalani segalanya bersama Fang..._

_Dosakah ini...?_

* * *

Tok Aba dan Ochobot tengah tertidur pulas di kamar Tok Aba. Sementara itu, kedua orang tua Boboiboy tidur berdampingan di kamar tamu yang disediakan Boboiboy setelah gadis itu mendapati kedua orang tuanya berkunjung ke rumah Tok Aba sore tadi.

Ibu Boboiboy terdiam belum menutup kedua matanya. Tubuhnya yang sudah terbaring santai dan lampu yang telah padam sama sekali tak membantunya mengantuk. Sebuah gerakan dari sampingnya membuat wanita itu menoleh melihat sang suami yang juga ternyata tak bisa tidur.

"Macam mana pendapatmu tentang anak bernama Fang tadi…?" tanya sang ayah. Istrinya tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan tersebut "Dia anak yang elok lagi bertanggung jawab… aku lega dia selalu di sisi anak kita…"

Ayah Boboiboy terdiam sejenak mencerna pujian istrinya kepada Fang "… tapi dia… dah mencium anak kita… Mama malah macam lagi seronok tengok mereka macam tu! Masih dua belas tahun mereka tu! Tak pantas lagi dah berciuman!" Ibu Boboiboy terkekeh tak terkendali mendengar gerutuan suaminya. Mereka melihat jelas pemandangan ketika Fang mencium Boboiboy dari kamar Boboiboy tadi. Tok Aba membelalakkan matanya dan tak dapat menahan senyum, sementara ayah Boboiboy terkejut bukan main dan kemudian memandangi istrinya yang tergirang-girang. Tentu saja bagi seorang ayah yang kini memiliki anak gadis, hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat membuat dirinya tenang. Terlebih hubungan Boboiboy dan Fang bagai layaknya sudah pacaran.

"Kau ni… macam cemburu ke…?" tanya sang istri setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

"Eikh! Mestilah! Boboiboy tu… Anak perempuan yang sempurna sangat! Kita orang ni tak tahu Fang tu anak macam mana…! Mestilah kita jaga anak kita tersayang dari laki-laki asing!"

Sementara sang suami dengan penuh semangat berdiri gagah di atas tempat tidur sambil memuja-muja anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang telah berubah menjadi perempuan, sang istri terbengong ria mendengar ucapan suaminya "Ng… kau ni nak Boboiboy kembali ke wujud asal atau tak…?" tanya sang istri berusaha meyakinkan. Justru pertanyaan tersebut membuat suaminya gelagapan bingung.

Boboiboy yang menyambut kedua orang tuanya sore tadi dengan masakan yang ia masak sendiri serta layanan seorang anak perempuan yang begitu berbakti pada orang tuanya, membuat terkesima ayah dan ibunya tersayang. Mungkin hal itu lah yang membuat ayah Boboiboy begitu memuji anak perempuannya yang dianggap paling sempurna seantero planet. Bahkan mungkin alam semesta.

"Sudahlah… baik kau kembali rehat… besok kita nak ke tempat kawan Boboiboy yang bernama Adu Du itu ke…" seiring sang istri menarik selimut sampai dagu, suaminya kembali berbaring dengan kalem di sampingnya.

Hati seorang ibu yang sensitif tentu saja merasakan kegundahan hati anaknya. Ia tahu Boboiboy memiliki dua pilihan sulit yang menjadi pergolakan batin dalam dirinya. Perlahan wanita yang penuh kasih sayang dalam dirinya itu memejamkan mata, menunggu hari esok tiba dalam tidurnya. Menunggu anaknya memutuskan pilihan hidupnya sendiri.

* * *

Esok harinya semua keluarga dan sahabat Boboiboy berkumpul di lapangan kosong tempat markas Adu Du. Alien hijau beserta anak buahnya yang berwarna ungu sudah menunggu mereka dengan senjata pembalik di tangannya. Namun wajah Adu Du yang begitu serius dan agak gusar menumbuhkan pertanyaan bagi teman-temannya.

"Apasal wajahmu macam tu, Adu Du…? Apa… senjatanya macam belum berjaya ke…?" tanya Yaya ragu.

Adu Du menghela napas dan mengelus senjata yang ada di tangannya. Ia menatap teman-temannya satu per satu "Tak… Bukan tu yang kurisaukan… Senjata ni, aku yakin sudah berjaya sejak masa aku dah betulkan… Tapi ada orang yang dah rusakkan kembali, gagalkan kembali senjata ni sehingga tak berjaya setiap kita uji cuba…!"

Semua orang terkejut. Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya siapa yang tak menginginkan Boboiboy tidak kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"Aiyo! Ini mestilah para penjahat yang nak inginkan hapuskan Boboiboy! Mereka masuk diam-diam ke markas Adu Du dan rusakkan senjata tu!"

"Ah! Betul tu kata Ying! Adu Du! Mestilah kau taruh senjata tu di tempat aman!" seru Gopal.

"Aku dah taruh di lemari kaca yang tebal dan terkunci rapat dengan _password_! Macam mana ada orang yang boleh buka! Bahkan penjahat kelas dunia pun tak boleh buka lemari kaca ciptaanku ni...!" Adu Du tertegun sejenak berpikir siapa yang kira-kira bisa menyelinap ke markasnya yang memiliki sistem pengamanan serta bisa merusak senjata tersebut yang masih terkunci berada di dalam lemari kaca "Atau… ada orang yang miliki kuasa… dah masuk ke markasku…"

Kedua orang tua Boboiboy saling berpandangan cemas sambil mengelus bahu anak mereka. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal saling berpandangan. Siapa lagi yang memiliki kekuatan selain Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan…

Tatapan semua orang tertuju pada Fang yang sedari awal hanya terdiam menunduk diam. Ia sama sekali tak membalas tatapan orang-orang padanya.

Yang bisa memasuki markas kotak tanpa perlu menyelinap hanyalah kelima anak tersebut ketika mereka menjenguk Adu Du. Fang yang memiliki kekuatan bayang bisa menggunakan jurus Jari Bayangnya dan menyelinap dengan mudah memasuki celah setipis apa pun. Sehingga sistem keamanan dan kunci _password_ yang diciptakan Adu Du menjadi percuma. Selama Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Boboiboy mengobrol dengan Adu Du dan Probe, Fang menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk merusak senjata pembalik yang telah sempurna.

Boboiboy turut terdiam menatap Fang. Bukan tatapan curiga ataupun marah. Tapi tatapan penuh harap dan sedih. Ia tahu benar bahwa Fang pelakunya. Dan Boboiboy tahu jelas alasan Fang melakukan hal demikian.

"Fa… Fang… Kaukah… yang dah rusakkan senjata pembalik…?" Yaya dan Ying mulai meragukan kepercayaan mereka pada cowok berkacamata yang tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Diamnya Fang menjadi jawaban jelas bagi semua orang.

"Oi, Fang... Apasal...?" dengan nada sedih dan kecewa, Ochobot terbang perlahan ke hadapan Fang yang tak menatapnya.

"Fang… kau… apasal kau buat macam tu…?" tanya Gopal dengan napas tertahan.

Adu Du yang menjadi emosi ditahan oleh Probe sebelum ia menyerang Fang "Kau! Apasal kau buat macam tu? Kau ni dah benci Boboiboy ke? Apa yang dia dah buat pada kau, Fang?"

Kedua orang tua Boboiboy hanya bisa terdiam. Pandangan keduanya berganti pada anak mereka yang kini turut menunduk.

"Aku… aku tak nak Boboiboy kembali asal semula…" kata-kata Fang membuat teman-temannya terdiam menyimpan amarah. Mereka tak menyangka Fang tega berbuat demikian hanya karena ingin menjatuhkan rivalnya. Tentu saja cacian dan makian terlempar dari para sahabatnya sendiri.

Sampai Boboiboy mengeluarkan suara membuat semua orang terdiam memandangnya "Teman-teman…! …Fang… Fang punya alasan sendiri… kenapa dia buat macam tu…"

"A, apasal, Boboiboy…?" tanya Ying pelan.

Yaya mulai mengerti alasan perbuatan Fang. Amarahnya berganti menjadi diam. Yaya memandangi Boboiboy penuh maklum, kini pandangannya kembali ke Fang "Fang... kau..." Fang hanya mengangguk kecil pada pernyataan Yaya yang belum terucap sama sekali. Tapi cowok itu tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan gadis berjilbab tersebut. Yaya tersenyum kecil, kembali memandang Boboiboy yang kini harus mengambil keputusan bulat.

Boboiboy perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap kedua orang tuanya yang masih terdiam memandangi anaknya. Tentu saja air mata Boboiboy yang mengalir di pipi membuat mereka tersenyum maklum sambil memeluk erat gadis tersebut "Tak apa, Boboiboy… Kau boleh sangat ambil keputusan sendiri…"

"Ta, tapi… papa dan mama…" terisak-isak gadis itu dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya "Boboiboy… kau ni macam anak perempuan ataupun laki-laki… kau tetaplah anak kami tersayang…" bisikan lembut dari ibunda membuat gadis itu semakin mengeluarkan air matanya "Kami tak nak tengok kau macam ni setiap hari... Kami nak kau bahagia, Boboiboy..."

Fang masih terdiam, ada perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar dalam dirinya. Ia mulai berpikir tidak seharusnya ia melakukan niatnya tersebut. Namun sebuah senyuman dari ibunda Boboiboy pada anak lelaki itu justru membangkitkan keberanian, keyakinan, dan keteguhan hatinya sebagai tanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Fang berjalan mendekati Boboiboy beserta kedua orang tuanya. Tubuhnya tegap berdiri di samping mereka dengan wajah penuh keyakinan dan mata yang lurus memandang gadis di hadapannya. Cowok berkacamata tersebut menarik napas panjang, membuat semua temannya menunggu apa yang hendak ia katakan.

"Boboiboy… Aku menyukaimu… tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku jadi pendampingmu? Aku… aku tak nak kau kembali macam semula… Aku nak kau jadi pendamping hidupku kelak! Aku sungguh mencintaimu!"

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Ochobot, Adu Du serta Probe bengong tak sadar diri, terkejut bukan main dengan pengakuan blak-blakan Fang. Tapi tatapan cowok itu sama sekali bukan tatapan bercanda atau main-main "Whoa… aku tak sangka Fang serius sangat macam tu…" ujar Yaya kagum.

Boboiboy tersenyum lebar. Belum pernah ia sebahagia itu. Begitu lepas dari pelukan kedua orang tuanya, Boboiboy menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Fang yang selalu siap menangkap dan mendekapkan dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan erat.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, Fang… Terima kasih dah menerimaku jadi pendampingmu … Aku janji akan jadi pendamping hidup yang lagi terbaik untukmu kelak…"

Fang tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan. Tak pernah ia merasa selega dan sebahagia itu dalam hidupnya. Tangan Fang yang terlindungi sarung tangan ungu mengelus lembut wajah Boboiboy menghapus air mata gadis pujaannya tersebut "Aku juga, Boboiboy… Aku akan jadi pendamping dan pelindungmu… Aku akan jadi lagi kuasa agar dapat melindungimu…"

Adu Du tersadar dari bengongnya. Ia melihat senjata yang ada di tangannya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum, tahu bahwa senjata itu tak diperlukannya lagi untuk mengubah Boboiboy. Sementara Probe menangis penuh haru meraung-raung bagai melihat sinetron yang berakhir bahagia. Amarah Yaya dan Ying berubah menjadi sebuah helaan napas lega. Keduanya menghapus air mata haru yang nyaris mengalir di pipi mereka. Sedangkan Gopal masih menikmati bengongnya dan belum sadar sama sekali meski namanya sudah dipanggil-panggil Ochobot berulang kali.

Tok Aba merangkul kedua orang tua Boboiboy dengan senyum hangat di wajah tuanya membuat keriput-keriput yang menghias semakin jelas "Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua… dah mempercayakan kedua anak ni mengambil keputusan sendiri…"

Boboiboy dan Fang masih menikmati hangatnya tubuh masing-masing. Cowok berambut gelap tersebut bagai berada di surga mencium aroma wangi manis dari tubuh malaikat yang ada di pelukannya. Gadis bertopi yang diselimuti kebahagiaan itu bagai tak akan melepaskan pangeran sejati yang telah membawa kedamaian kepada jiwanya.

Kedua insan yang sedang diselimuti asmara tersebut terpaksa melepas pelukan mereka ketika tiba-tiba ayah Boboiboy menengahi keduanya "Eish…! Kau bolehlah menyukai Boboiboy…! Tapi mestilah kau tunjukkan kalau kau ni pantas untuk anak perempuanku yang laaaagi sempurna di dunia ni…!"

Tanpa basa-basi, istri dari pria yang terlalu bersemangat memuji-muji anak perempuan kesayangannya tersebut langsung menarik kerah baju suaminya yang sudah mengganggu suasana romantis anaknya bersama orang yang paling dicintai Boboiboy.

Semua orang tertawa melihat pertengkaran suami istri yang tampak seperti anak bebek dan anak ayam di tanah lapang. Sementara Fang mencuri-curi kesempatan menggandeng tangan sang kekasih yang bersambut membalas dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya.

Pertengkaran kedua orang tua Boboiboy terpaksa dihentikan ketika Fang menggandeng Boboiboy menengahi mereka. Menarik napas dalam, Fang mengucapkan niat dan janjinya pada calon mertuanya.

"Pakcik, Makcik... Saya, Fang... nak menikah dengan Boboiboy kelak. Izinkan saya bertunangan dengannya... Saya janji akan bahagiakan anak anda berdua..."

Ibunda Boboiboy tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Emosinya meluap melalui air mata dan akhirya ia berhambur memeluk kedua anak di hadapannya. Sementara ayah Boboiboy tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menghalangi niat Fang. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum menyetujui niat calon menantunya.

* * *

Esoknya, seluruh teman-teman sekolah Boboiboy terkejut setengah mati melihat gadis bertopi tersebut tidak berubah sama sekali. Sedangkan yang mereka ketahui bahwa seharusnya kemarin ia sudah berubah kembali ke wujud asalnya. Tentu saja ratusan pertanyaan terlontar bagai peluru menghadang Boboiboy yang hendak berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya begitu ia memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Yaya dan Ying siap melindungi gadis itu dari kedua sisi. Akhirnya, sebelum semua anak semakin mengerubungi, Boboiboy berhenti sejenak dan bercerita bahwa ia memutuskan untuk tetap pada wujudnya yang sekarang ini. Hanya rona merah terlintas di wajah manis gadis tersebut ketika ditanya apa alasannya mengambil keputusan demikian.

Tanpa menunggu lama, beberapa anak laki-laki yang ikut mengerubunginya langsung menawarkan Boboiboy untuk jalan bersama mereka sepulang sekolah. Tak disangka Yaya dan Ying, teman mereka yang kini perempuan tulen itu ternyata begitu populer di sekolah. Ying menghela napas tak sanggup lagi menahan para anak-anak lelaki yang memaksa Boboiboy untuk berkencan dengannya.

Boboiboy menolak halus permintaan mereka satu per satu, tentu saja itu memakan waktu dan tak begitu berhasil karena anak-anak cowok tersebut memaksanya. Sebelum keadaan semakin panik, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan Boboiboy dan merangkulnya dengan mesra. Tatapan culas nan dingin membuat semua anak ketakutan terdiam, tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Terlebih lagi ketika pemilik kekuatan bayang yang tak sungkan bersikap dingin pada siapapun yang ia mau itu bersuara.

"Kalian nak tahu alasan Boboiboy tak berubah macam dulu lagi…? Aku lah alasannya… Dia ni TUNANGAN-ku sekarang. Paham?"

Wajah merah Boboiboy seakan menjadi jawaban yang menyetujui kata-kata Fang. Semua anak melongo dan diam melihat pasangan itu berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kelas. Sementara Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal cekikikan di belakang mereka.

"Nah tu... Boboiboy dah punya penjaga... Kalian tak boleh lagi dekat dia..."

"Hihihi! Serigala yang jaga Boboiboy tu mesti boleh gigit siapapun yang cuba dekat majikannya _ma_..." Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal berjalan di belakang mengikuti dua sahabat mereka yang bergandengan tangan mesra menuju kelas, dengan iringan anak-anak lain yang terbengong ria melihat kenyataan di hadapan mereka.

Tentu saja tidak hanya para murid, para guru turut terkejut mendengar keputusan Boboiboy. Tapi melihat kesungguhan dan keyakinan Fang akan menjaga Boboiboy seumur hidupnya membuat semua guru menghela napas. Bagai melihat cinta suci yang tumbuh dari anak-anak didik mereka, para guru mendukung penuh untuk turut membimbing keduanya agar menjalani hubungan mereka dengan baik.

Cikgu Papa Zola memang tak pernah absen turut campur urusan murid-muridnya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang pantas membimbing Fang untuk menjadi seorang suami yang baik kelak. Sementara Fang dan para murid laki-laki lain hanya diam tak percaya padanya.

"Apasal korang tak percaya pada kebenaran, haaaah?"

"Kitorang tak percaya pada cikgu papa je..." sambut Fang dingin membuat gurunya terduduk di pojok kelas dengan penuh kegalauan.

Kini seluruh anak tengah mengikuti pelajaran dengan khusyuk, kecuali Gopal tentunya. Sedari awal ia terus mengeluh lapar dan Ying sudah bosan dengan suara keluhan dari belakang bangkunya itu hanya bisa menggerutu. Tentu saja Yaya dengan senang menyiapkan biskuit di tasnya untuk sahabatnya yang selalu mengeluh lapar itu. Dan kenyataannya Gopal tiba-tiba merasa tak begitu lapar lagi begitu melihat Yaya memperlihatkan biskuit dari tasnya pada anak gembul tersebut.

Sementara Boboiboy sedang berusaha mencatat catatan di papan tulis, berusaha menyerap apa yang dijelaskan guru. Ia merasa kesulitan pada beberapa hitungan. Tapi ketika sesekali ia melirik ke belakang bangkunya, ia selalu mendapati Fang tersenyum padanya mencuri-curi pandang. Dengan itu Boboiboy tahu, ia bisa bertanya pada Fang setiap ia membutuhkan bantuannya.

Boboiboy tahu Fang akan selalu ada ketika ia membutuhkannya. Dan Fang tahu Boboiboy membutuhkannya, maka ia selalu siap untuk dapat diandalkan oleh gadis bertopi yang dicintainya itu.

Bukan berarti sebuah cinta berjalan mulus tanpa ada penghalang.

Layaknya kisah cinta yang dijalani semua orang, tentu terkadang ada selisih paham, ada marah, ada air mata kesedihan, ada senyuman, dan yang pasti adanya kasih sayang dalam cinta. Kesemuanya itu menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaan mereka.

Yaya dan Ying senantiasa menjadi tempat curahan hati Boboiboy. Ying yang ceplas-ceplos dan tak sabaran, terkadang mudah sekali menyalahkan Fang yang telah membuat Boboiboy sedih atau marah padanya. Padahal belum tentu juga itu kesalahan Fang. Pada akhirnya tentu saja ada turun tangan dari Yaya yang bijaksana dan penyabar. Ia selalu menjadi penengah dan membantu para sahabatnya mencari jalan keluar. Gadis berjilbab merah muda itu selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan penuh pemikiran sebelum bertindak. Sementara Gopal, bagai menempati posisi Yaya untuk Boboiboy, ia menjadi tempat curhat Fang sebagai sesama laki-laki. Sayang Gopal lebih tertarik mengisi mulut dan perutnya dibanding mendengarkan keluh kesah Fang. Kalau sudah begini, Tok Aba dan Ochobot lah yang menjadi tempat Fang mengeluarkan isi hati.

Tapi tentu saja yang sanggup menghangatkan perasaan masing-masing, yang sanggup menenangkan hati masing-masing, yang sanggup melengkapi jiwa masing-masing, hanyalah Fang dan Boboiboy sendiri.

Keberadaan para sahabat Fang dan Boboiboy, membuat perjalanan kisah cinta mereka menjadi lebih berwarna-warni.

Mereka berjalan perlahan namun pasti menuju apa yang mereka cita-citakan.

Mereka tahu akan sampai di sebuah titik di mana mereka akan saling bergandengan tangan dan berdampingan selamanya.

Mereka akan selalu saling menunggu hingga saatnya tiba.

Penantian yang dijalani dengan penuh kesabaran akhirnya memberi kebahagiaan di akhir...

* * *

Fang dengan gagah mengucapkan janji untuk membahagiakan sang pengantin yang kini mendampinginya. Kain tipis yang menutupi wajah Boboiboy sama sekali tak menghalangi para tamu undangan melihat kebahagiaan dari wajahnya. Keluarga dan para sahabat keduanya tak sanggup lagi menahan haru bahagia menjadi saksi pernikahan yang bernuansa putih suci.

Kebahagiaan tersebut terlihat begitu jelas ketika Fang membuka kain putih dan menatap mata Boboiboy. Tatapan dan senyuman kebahagiaan penuh kehangatan yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain terasa begitu abadi.

Sejak mereka saling mengucapkan janji ketika harus memilih sebuah keputusan besar. Dan menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki satu sama lain sebagai alasan terbesar dalam hidup mereka.

**END**

* * *

**Terimakasih sudah setia R&amp;R di fic ini ^^ Saya akan kembali dengan fanfic kecil-kecilan selanjutnya tentu dengan kisah cinta FangxBoboiboy lagi^^**

**Mohon maaf sekali lagi jika saya tak membalas review anda semua. Terkadang saya hanya buka ff. net kalau hendak men-submit cerita saja. Tapi saya pasti membaca semua review dan message dari anda semua ^^**

**Terharu rasanya ada fans BBB Malaysia yang juga mengikuti cerita ini ^^ Thank you very much, guys ^^ I feel so honored ^^**

**Dan seperti biasa... saya nggak bisa nahan diri untuk menggambar _happy ending_ setelah menikah xD LOL! Pada akhirnya saya menggambar dua anak dari Fang dan Boboiboy xD Sudah dipost di FB wkwkwk xD**

**.**

**Note:**

**Sedikit tambahan. Sejujurnya saya ini bukan penulis. Menulis fanfic adalah salah satu cara saya menuangkan ide selain menggambar. Saya lebih suka menuangkan ide dengan ilustrasi dan saya masukkan di DA maupun FB.**

**Bisa dibilang saya sangat mengerti perasaan teman-teman ilustrator / tukang gambar jika gambar mereka digunakan tanpa kredit.**

**Jadi mohon sebesar-besarnya pada teman-teman yang menggunakan gambar / fanart sebagai _cover image_ fanfic untuk memberikan kredit pada artis asli dari gambar tersebut, dengan cara menulis '_Cover image by_ (nama artis / username DA / website di mana kalian menemukan gambar tersebut jika tidak tahu siapa artisnya)'.**

**Berbeda jika kalian pakai gambar hasil _screenshots anime_ atau gambar _manga_ ^^ Mungkin bisa juga disampaikan dari _anime_ apa yang kalian pakai dan siapa author _anime/manga_ tersebut ^^**

**Karena di DA ada staff dari Animonsta sendiri yang terkadang gambar beliau digunakan tanpa ijin.**

**Saya tidak mengkredit siapapun karena _cover image_ yang saya gunakan adalah hasil karya gambar saya sendiri.**

**Dimohon pengertian teman-teman sekalian ^^ Saya tahu anda semua bisa berpikir secara dewasa dan profesional mengenai kredibilitas seorang artis maupun author ^^**

**Terima kasih banyak, semuanya ^^**

**.**

**Salam,**

**Widzilla**


End file.
